Espiando O Futuro
by ShipperBody
Summary: Wally acaba exagerando em sua velocidade extrema e dá uma checada em seu futuro, descobrindo, verdadeiramente, o que se tornará a sua vida aos seus 25 anos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Justiça Jovem e seus personagens pertencem apenas a DC Universe e a Warner Bros. Sou somente uma fã com uma imaginação incontrolável. Fazer o que?

* * *

><p>-Não enche o saco, Surfista! – a loira respondeu batendo a porta de seu quarto na cara do veloz.<p>

-Rainha Gelada, rabugenta! Por isso que não tem AMIGOS! – e mostrou a língua de forma infantil, correndo de volta para a sala de estar da Caverna e dando de cara com seus amigos olhando-o estranhamente.

Bom... Talvez não fossem para ele que os cinco amigos olhavam, nem por causa dele que M'gann estava fincando as sobrancelhas, que Conner estava grunhindo como um animal juntando-se ao lobo; ou Robin insistentemente trocando olhares de repreensão entre ele e Zatanna enquanto Kaldur procurava seriamente não focar seus olhos prateados nos de tom esmeralda do veloz que saía andando carrancudo do corredor.

_Mas que saco!_ Wally limitou seus pensamentos, pois não queria nenhuma alienígena verde, por mais que ele a adorasse, xeretando em seus arquivos pessoais. Ele não queria que ninguém soubesse por que raios ele estava tão irritado com a arqueira – na verdade, nem o próprio sabia por que estava irritado com ela.

É, pois é. Às vezes quando se pensa estar fazendo o certo, acaba se fazendo o errado e as pessoas ao seu redor são as únicas que percebem o tremendo erro que aprontou. Oras, por que lembrar a Artemis que ela era apenas uma substituta no time quando ela era, de fato, um membro integral que largava tudo e qualquer coisa que estivesse fazendo para entra pelos tubos de raios Zeta num velho telefone fora de uso de uma das vielas de Gotham para ajudar seus amigos nas missões quase impossíveis que Batman os mandava? Era tão ruim assim tê-la por perto?

O veloz de cabelos ruivos chamejantes caminhou – estranhamente para ele – solitário até a cozinha e verificou a geladeira, procurando por algo que saciasse sua gula e agüentasse sua ira. Ele não iria destruir metade da sala de ginástica, como certa arqueira, por estar com ódio no coração! Ele não era desse tipo.

Retirou tudo que viu que iria fazer com que seu metabolismo rápido e estomago roncando parassem de lhe atormentar, jogando tudo sobre a ilha no centro da cozinha e pegando um prato da lava-louça para evitar uma sujeira maior.

Iria começar a engolir o sanduíche de azeitona, manteiga de amendoim, geléia de uva, presunto passado na manteiga com nutella, hambúrguer de frango, carne assada, queijo gorgonzola, salada de ovo recheada de orégano e maionese – sem esquecer-se do ketchup, mostarda e pimenta. Dois litros de refrigerante para acompanhar; quando uma mão sinistra pousou em seu ombro assustando-o e fazendo com que sua obra prima imitando a torre de Pisa se desmanchasse, caindo dentro e fora de seu prato colorido em vermelho e amarelo.

-GYAAAH! – Wally berrou, virando-se para ver o infeliz que tinha atrapalhado seu momento de espairecer.

-E você ainda consegue comer depois de toda a besteira que você disse pra Artemis? – Robin estava de braços cruzados atrás do banco onde seu melhor amigo se envergava para devorar o resto mortal de sua obra de arte.

-Cara! Eu odeio quando você dá uma de ninja! – ele simplesmente respondeu, voltando a comer o presunto com nutella.

-Você, simplesmente, chamou-a de substituta só porque ela estava sendo legal com você! Isso não faz sentido! – Robin exclamou, batendo na mão do veloz e fazendo com que a nutella sujasse ainda mais o prato caindo sobre a maionese – Eu estou oficialmente 'nado'!

-Ela não foi legal comigo, ta? Ela ia me zoar! – o ruivo apontava o indicador na ponta do nariz do Garoto Prodígio, sem se importar com os vários tabefes que tomava – Eu apenas antecipei a zoeira e, ainda por cima, saí ganhando! – moveu os ombros como se não ligasse e voltou para o refrigerante de dois litros ao seu lado – Não me importo se ela ficou toda irritadinha porque tenho razão.

-Já passou pela sua cabeça, Kid Inteligência, que ela podia estar tentando mesmo ser legal com você? – Robin olhava-o com indignação atrás da máscara – Ela podia, sei lá, fazer uma trégua com você... E você desperdiçou essa chance, Kid Idiota! – o mais novo estapeou a nuca de Wally, fazendo-o engasgar com o gás do refrigerante e sumindo antes que o veloz voltasse a si para estrangular o acrobata.

-Filho da mãe!

Mas ele já havia ido embora e Wally permanecia solitário na cozinha, com sua bagunça sobre a bancada de granito procurando palavras para justificar sua falta de escrúpulos para com sua nova amiga da turma – aliás, uma animiga que ele não sabia se a considerava apenas isso ou algo a mais.

Cansado de ficar parado olhando para a bagunça na mesa, Wally devorou o restante da comida em menos de um minuto e bebeu o refrigerante em três segundos, largando seu prato sujo na pia e correndo para fora da caverna, com seus óculos de proteção sobre os olhos verdes, e a velocidade mais rápida que seus tênis um dia conseguiriam alcançar.

-Quem ela pensa que é para mudar a forma como nos relacionamos? – ele resmungava alto, sua ventania causando as pessoas a suspeitar o que raios aconteciam com aquela frente fria – Quem ela pensa que é só porque entrou no lugar do _Ricardi_ - Arqueiro Vermelho? – acelerou mais rapidamente – Só porque demos as mãos em Bialya não quer dizer que podemos ser mais que '_animigos'_, certo? – os pés mais freqüentemente encostando-se ao chão e as coisas ao seu redor começaram a congelar, apesar de ele não notar – Nossa... Estou passando tempo demais com o Robin. – Wally admitiu, agora sim, percebendo a estupidez de seus atos – Acho melhor ir mais devagar...

E, assim, seus pés foram freando enquanto seu corpo ia, lentamente, acostumando-se ao vento cessando pela sua pele e as coisas voltando a se movimentar, notando que ele estava num lugar muito diferente ao parar em frente à placa de 'Bem-Vindo a Central City' com um _2021_ cravado embaixo, como se indicasse o ano em que ele estava.

-Acho que o prefeito ainda não viu que os caras escreveram isso errado. – o ruivo moveu os ombros rapidamente, nem ligando para o que lera, correndo para o centro da cidade, procurando o que fazer.

Entretanto, quando ele parou numa das esquinas movimentadas da Oitava Avenida, notou o alvoroço estranhamente mais incomum, com pessoas gritando desesperadas ou animadas a respeito do que estava acontecendo mais ao centro. De repente, Wally avistou seu tio Barry vestido de Flash voando pelos ares assim que plantas mutantes, de tamanhos variados, tentavam acertá-lo em sua decolagem forçada.

-Essa não! Hera Venenosa... – Wally sussurrou e procurou mais rapidamente por um beco escuro, apesar de o sol estar em seu auge no topo do céu ao meio-dia.

Rapidamente despiu-se e colocou o uniforme de Kid Flash que era guardado em seu relógio especialmente programado para emergências. Bem... A situação pedia.

Abaixou os óculos vermelhos sobre a visão acima da máscara que lhe cobria grande parte da face, incluindo as sardas de suas bochechas, e acelerou até o local onde o Flash lutava uma batalha acirrada contra Hera Venenosa, fazendo strike em várias pessoas que tumultuavam ao redor da luta, quase tropeçando e sendo jogado do outro lado do campo de guerra.

Felizmente, ele estava tão concentrado graças à discussão de mais cedo com Artemis – ela tinha esse sério dom de dar um chá de Semancol para ele após uma longa briga repleta de apelidos _nada_ carinhosos e fazê-lo prestar atenção para esfregar na cara dela em seguida; isso podia ser algo que ele não queria acreditar que fosse, como a opção de ele, subconscientemente, querer impressioná-la de sua forma; e não tropeçou, alcançando seu tio embrulhado em caules verdes gigantes tentando sair de lá pela força da tração ou tentando vibrar suas moléculas para fugir de lá – aquilo era um movimento muito arriscado e difícil.

_Só o tio Barry consegue vibrar por coisas!_ Ele pensou e, um pouco depois, estava plantando um soco direto no rosto perfeito, verde e maldoso de Hera, fazendo-a voar longe e parar de controlar seus "bebês" mutantes por questão de minutos, enquanto sua raiva começava a emanar e ela tentava descobrir de onde vira aquele ataque inesperado.

Wally correu até o homem vestido de rubro com o símbolo de um raio amarelo no peito que jazia atordoado no chão, tentando entender o que fizera com que Hera, de repente, parasse de prendê-lo em seus caules verdes mal-criados.

-_Tio Bar_-Flash! Por que não me chamou, hein? Você sabia que eu estava à toa na Caverna! – Kid Flash gritava irritado colocando o homem tonto de pé e preparando para uma mulher irritada e ferida.

-Mas o que...? – Flash parecia bobo olhando para Wally com a boca aberta, estranhando a presença do rapaz e seus cabelos ruivos flutuando no ar – Quem é você?

-Flash, você bebeu ou o cheiro fedorento das florzinhas da Hera o fizeram ter amnésia? – Wally respondeu rindo divertido e debochado para o homem mais velho – Vamos derrotar essa gata e depois conversamos.

-Hein? – Flash ainda estava muito confuso, nem se mexendo enquanto o seu suposto sobrinho acelerava até a mulher de cabelos selvagens vermelhos e seus olhos verdes ganhavam um brilho maldoso.

-COMO OUSA BATER NA CARA DE UMA DAMA! – Hera exclamou agitando a mão e fazendo uma raiz da grossura de um túnel do metro crescer e tentar atingir Kid Flash.

O menino desviou da madeira pesada, mas não prestou atenção quando plantas carnívoras surgiram do solo, materializando-se em segundos, e tentando engoli-lo – conseguindo no final.

-ECA! – ele gritou quando sentiu a baba nojenta que se acumulava em seus pés.

Ele foi aplicando vários golpes rápidos nas paredes que se fechavam cada vez mais apertados em torno de si, mas o ar estava ficando rarefeito e seus pés começavam a formigar por causa da bílis da planta entrando em ação.

-CADE O FLASH QUANDO SE PRECISA! – ele berrou o mais rápido antes de sentir seu pulmão começar a ter espasmos e o ar não passar mais pelo seu sistema respiratório.

Então, antes do rapaz de quinze anos desmaiar, algo atingiu a planta que gemeu e vomitou, com todos os intuitos, o jovem Kid Flash, fazendo-o voar longe para o meio do campo de batalha enquanto seu tio corria em volta de Hera, tentando confundi-la sabe lá com o que. Até que Wally entendeu que a idéia de Barry era fazer a mulher irada subir várias raízes grossas a cada passo que Flash dava no chão e trancando-a numa gaiola de raízes pesadas daquelas que a Hera não conseguiria tão facialmente fazer voltar para debaixo do solo.

-Sinto muito, Hera, mas enquanto eu for o homem mais rápido vivo, você vai sempre voltar para Belle Reeve. – Flash sorriu de forma maliciosa e convencida, fazendo um sinal de positivo para uma barricada de policiais na esquina, permitindo que um dardo medicinal atingisse a mulher nas costas e a fizesse apagar.

Ele sorriu enquanto as pessoas o aplaudiram e Wally gargalhou, pensando em como seu tio chegava sempre atrasado quando era preciso, mas sempre conseguia dar um jeito nas coisas num final. Pôs-se de pé, com dificuldade, e sentiu olhares estranhos sobre si, tentando entender o porquê de as pessoas estarem conversando e cochichando rindo a respeito dele.

Todos gostavam tanto do Kid Flash quanto gostavam do Flash! Por que manter segredo do adolescente?

-Ei, você! – Wally ouviu a voz chamando-o e virou-se para encontrar seu tio rodeado de policiais gratos franzindo a sobrancelha por trás da máscara que lhe cobria os olhos, as bochechas, as orelhas e os cabelos – Temos que conversar.

Wally franziu o cenho, cruzando os braços e entortando a boca para o olhar estranho de Barry. _Qualé! O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez?_ Eram as perguntas que rodeavam a cabeça do ruivo de quinze anos _Além de quase ser devorado por uma planta carnívora, claro..._

-Vamos! – ele mandou correndo até o menino e arrastando-o para fora da bagunça e, conseqüentemente, para longe do centro, parando perto de um bairro residencial de prédios.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? ;D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Justiça Jovem e seus personagens pertencem apenas a DC Universe e a Warner Bros. Sou somente uma fã com uma imaginação incontrolável. Fazer o que?

Obrigada a todos pelos reviews e saibam que fizeram uma autora muito contente! Minha primeira e séria fic de Justiça Jovem em português, portanto... Espero que estejam, realmente, apreciando-a. E agradeço a quem teve o trabalho de traduzi-la para lê-la - pretendo passá-la em inglês logo mais.

Boa Leitura. ;)

* * *

><p>Eles entraram numa viela escura e pararam em frente a uma porta de um apartamento abandonado, frente a frente. Uma careta no rosto de Barry e estranheza nos olhos verdes esmeralda.<p>

-Que foi? O que eu fiz agora? – Wally perguntou marrento, cruzando os braços e fincando as sobrancelhas, nervoso.

Não bastava Artemis tê-lo irritado. Seu tio tinha de dar uma de chato hoje e cortar seu barato.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – sua voz soava dura e repreensiva demais, atormentando o pobre adolescente.

-Você quer saber a história toda? – Wally respondeu mal-criado, sem tirar a máscara ou desfazer a expressão de revolta. O Flash concordou com a cabeça, lábios repuxados para baixo – Falou então! Hoje eu briguei sério com a Artemis porque ela estava sendo legal demais para mim numa forma suspeita. Aí, ela me chamou de Kid Burro e _Surfista_, de novo, só pra constar... – ele não parava nem para respirar enquanto a expressão de Flash mudava de dura para curiosa e preocupada – Se trancou no quarto e eu me mandei pra cozinha, depois de ver que ela tinha virado todos os meus amigos, inclusive Dick, contra mim! Aí, Dick veio me assustar na cozinha, destruindo minha Torre de _Pisa_ de sanduíche de presunto com nutella, me dando uma bronca e me fazendo engasgar! Você acredita que ele fez isso? – nostalgia escrita na cara que parecia começar a se divertir de forma receosa com a narração do moleque fantasiado – Aí, eu acelerei o mais rápido que pude até aqui, Central City, para ver o que tinha pra fazer. Deparei-me com você levando uma surra da Hera Venenosa e com a placa da cidade com um 2021 escrito! Acredita nisso, tio? Acho que to ficando _louco_!

Flash fez um "AH!" muito alto, assustando Wally e fazendo-o estranhar, agora notando mesmo, o porquê da voz de Flash estar um tom um pouco mais fino e rouco, bem diferente, mas familiar da mesma forma. Então, o homem mais rápido vivo mostrou os dentes, grunhindo, irritado e cruzando os braços sobre o peitoral definido, indo para cima do moleque fantasiado.

-Wallace Rudolph West! – chamou-o e o garoto encolheu os ombros rapidamente, temendo o que seu tio viria a falar – Não acredito que eu era tão burro quando tinha quinze anos! – o Flash bufou, sem opção, relaxando seus músculos e olhando a expressão confusa do adolescente – Acredite, eu estou tão surpreso quanto você.  
>Wally piscou os olhos por um longo tempo, tentando digerir tudo que estava acontecendo. Se o Flash acabou de dizer que era o Wally quando tinha quinze anos, tudo no pretérito imperfeito, aquela voz estranhamente fina e rouca familiar e a placa escrita em 2021, aquilo significava que...<p>

_EU VIAJEI NO TEMPO!_

-COMO ASSIM? – Wally berrou assustado, impressionado e confuso ao mesmo tempo.

O Flash suspirou longamente e, depois de rapidamente olhar de um lado para o outro checando se tinha alguém por perto, puxou a máscara por trás da cabeça, revelando sardas espalhadas pelas bochechas adultas, olhos esmeraldas que não faziam parte de seu tio Barry e cabelo vermelho chamejante.

-GYAH! – Wally gritou assustado quando seu outro eu estava a sua frente, preocupado e decepcionado com o adolescente, tentando entender o porquê do grito de menina – Você... É... Eu? Ou eu sou você? Ou você sou eu? Ou eu é você? – o menino começou a balbuciar seriamente, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, nem dando trela para o que dizia.

-Calma, moleque! – Wally adulto disse, bagunçando o cabelo do adolescente, e fazendo-o relaxar um pouco, reclamando do cascudo – Você acabou viajando no tempo e nem notou. – ele suspirou para o menino, negando com a cabeça – COMO NÃO NOTOU? – estava mais preocupado com o fato de ser estúpido quando menino do que com o fato de seu eu estar num futuro que não deveria ver.

-AI, MEUS OUVIDOS! – Wally adolescente reclamou, sendo sacudido pelo Flash.

_Flash? Espera aí..._

-O que houve com o tio Barry? – o menino perguntou preocupado, olhando para o homem de corpo fantasiado que o olhava feio.

Wallace mudou sua expressão descontraída para séria e depressiva, fazendo com que seus olhos verdes vagassem pela viela escura em qualquer lugar que não se chocasse com os orbes esmeraldas juvenis e curiosos. A verdade era dura, mas era a verdade mesmo assim. Wallace soltou Wally e começou a se despir, pensando em como explicar ao garoto.

-Tio Barry... – ele começou com uma voz lenta e lamentadora, vestindo a calça jeans rapidamente e colocando a blusa azul Royal, depois a camisa branca de botões sobre ela. Então se voltou para ver a cara sem máscara do jovem. Era como se olhar no espelho há dez anos – Ele faleceu há quatro anos, numa sobrecarga de energia, tentando salvar o mundo... – e quando seus olhos maduros focaram-se nos do menino ele pôde ver lágrimas descendo pela face do garoto.

Wally começou a chorar, como um bebê, de verdade. O tio dele, seu ídolo, seu mentor e seu herói favorito havia morrido salvando o mundo, sozinho. Onde ele estava? Onde estava o Kid Idiota para ajudá-lo a salvar o mundo sem dar a vida por ele? Por que tio Barry não o havia chamado?

E várias perguntas rodearam a mente do menino que não sabia mais como parar de chorar.

-Mas, Wally, não se preocupe. Todos homenagearam o tio Barry e ergueram uma bela estatua dele no parque central de Central City. A tia Iris está bem também. – a mão grande de seu eu mais velho tocava em seu ombro acalmando – Quer saber onde você trabalha com vinte e cinco anos? – Wally ergueu a face encharcada de lágrimas para encarar Wallace com um sorriso saudoso nos lábios. O menino assentiu lentamente, enxugando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e limpando o nariz com o tecido amarelo da manga da blusa – Na polícia federal da cidade, desvendando crimes num laboratório e colocando caras maus atrás das grades sem precisar se vestir de Flash!  
>Wally entortou o nariz, cruzando os braços e fazendo uma cara de descrença.<p>

-Bem, quando se é um herói não pode ganhar dinheiro por salvar as pessoas e o mundo, sabe? Quando se trabalha para o governo, descobrindo crimes e tal, você ganha uma graninha boa e limpa... Naquelas... – o menino riu com seu comentário e o homem sorriu de forma larga, endireitando sua postura e guardando as mãos nos bolsos, enquanto seu uniforme de Flash era sugado para dentro do relógio especial – Troque de roupa. Vou te mostrar a Central City de 2021.

_Felizmente,_ Wally pensou enquanto não podia esperar a hora para ver a cidade – apesar de estar extremamente triste pela morte do tio O meu tio ainda pode ter um futuro diferente se eu me certificar de ajuda-lo. _Então... Vou resolver isso quando eu voltar ao meu tempo..._

**...**

-Quer dizer então que você... Digo eu me formei em Química e Direito ao mesmo tempo? – Wally adulto assentiu sorrindo orgulhoso enquanto o menino vestido como civil chupava uma casquinha de doze bolas de sorvete coloridas andando de costas no meio do parque central da cidade. O menino sorria impressionado – DEMAIS!

-É, mas foi muito difícil. Vê se não faz que nem eu e perde mais aulas por causa das festas da faculdade... – o menino gargalhou debochado do mais velho, sentindo aquilo como algo que não devesse ser dito. Wally encarou-o com as narinas arfadas, mas deixou o garoto se divertir. Era legal conversar consigo mesmo sem te acharem louco.

As pessoas que passavam perto deles chutavam serem irmãos, no máximo do máximo pai e filho – o que a diferença de idade acusara ser quase impossível. Wally estava se divertindo no futuro e quem diria que ele se tornaria o Flash, trabalharia num lugar legal e aproveitara a faculdade mais do que qualquer outra coisa?

É o sonho de qualquer adolescente, afinal, saber qual será o seu futuro.

-E você não me disse se tivemos muitas namoradas ao longo dos anos. – Wally disse malicioso para o mais velho. Convencimento nos olhos esmeralda de ambos.

-Ah... – o mais velho comentou, acenando com a mão de forma chamativa em frente à cara de Wally, fazendo com que sua curiosidade aumentasse – Não se anime tanto. Tivemos casos, mas não foram tantas namoradas não. – Wally entortou a face enquanto seu eu mais velho sorria divertido olhando o moleque mais baixo – O que?

-Quantas foram então, Kid Falante?

Você pareceu o Dick, agora, moleque. – Wally gargalhou enquanto seu mais novo engolia o resto dos sorvetes com a casquinha, desanimado com a falta de resposta de seu futuro eu – Ta bem! Foram duas.

-SÓ! - Wally berrou chocado.

-Cara, eu tenho vinte e cinco anos! Não preciso namorar mais que isso.

-Cara! Eu vou ser muito frouxo com vinte e cinco anos! – Wally comentou decepcionado, virando-se para andar na mesma direção de outro Wally e escondeu as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta – Que choque...

-Não é isso o que sua namorada diz... – o homem soou malicioso e convencido, vendo que o moleque parou estático prestando atenção a suas palavras – Melhor dizer, noiva.

-NOIVA? – Wally berrou para o seu eu mais velho e ele assentiu, parando um pouco mais a frente do jovem – VAI SE CASAR?

-Isso aí, moleque! Você vai ser o cara mais sortudo do mundo amanhã, com vinte e cinco anos, e casando com a mulher mais extraordinária da face da Terra! – um sorriso apaixonado e olhar desfocado do Wally mais velho se mostraram em sua face, fazendo com que o mais novo debochasse de sua felicidade.

-Quem foi que nos causou isso, cara? Eu quero saber! Agora estou curioso! – Wally dizia extremamente alegre.

-Façamos o seguinte então... – Wally mais velho dizia tramando algo, um sorriso um tanto sinistro pra não ser suspeito – Você fica aqui até amanhã depois da cerimônia, vê quem é e volta pro seu tempo, sem estragar a minha vida... A nossa!

-Por que você simplesmente não me diz? – Wally cruzou os braços de forma contrariada – Eu não a conheço, por acaso?

-Quem sabe? – Wally mais velho respondeu malicioso, arrastando-o para fora da cidade – Só sei que você vai ficar chocado, me conhecendo do jeito que me conheço...  
>-Hunf... Vou esperar até amanhã então, mas onde eu vou ficar?<p>

-Na Caverna, é claro! – o mais velho respondeu como se fosse obvio.

-Mas aquele buraco ainda não foi desativado? – o rapaz resmungou irritado.

-Relaxa moleque! Você vai curtir. – e piscou um de seus olhos verdes para Wally, trazendo-o até para fora do parque, indo até o lugar secreto dos raios _Zeta_.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? ;D<strong>

**Até o próximo!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Justiça Jovem e seus personagens pertencem apenas a DC Universe e a Warner Bros. Sou somente uma fã com uma imaginação incontrolável. Fazer o que?

Como andam meu povo? Fico feliz com os comentários e obrigada, mesmo, por terem paciência comigo. Vou tentar ser pontual o máximo possível (meu intervalo é semanal).

Boa Leitura. ;)

* * *

><p>Eles usaram os tubos <em>Zeta<em> e chegaram a Caverna no Monte Justiça, onde a sala de missões continuava intacta e o computador continuava a tratar as pessoas da mesma forma de sempre: talvez muito monótona para um e muita nostálgica para o outro.

-_Reconhecido: Flash, 07 ; Kid Flash, B-03._ – a voz robótica havia anunciado à chegada dos rapazes a caverna e um estranho barulho veio da direção da cozinha.

Pareciam alguns filhotes latindo entusiasmado, risadas de garotinhas e gritos animados de meninos. A voz suave de uma mulher que era familiar ao Wally mais novo lhe fez questionar por que a Caverna havia se tornado uma creche?

-Quem são? – Wally manifestou-se apontando para o corredor que ecoava os sons suspeitos.

-Você verá... – o mais velho respondeu sorridente, cutucando-o com o cotovelo.

Então, dali a pouco, vários lobinhos brancos e pardos de tamanhos variados invadiram a sala de missões com duas meninas e dois meninos atrás deles, a esfera do Superboy por trás e uma mulher de cabelos ruivos e pele verde vestida num vestido salmão e com um avental branco de cozinha flutuava por fim, falando algo como se estivesse repreendendo, mas sem ser severa.

-M'gann! – o mais velho berrou e Wally mais novo teve de arregalar os olhos chocados ao ver que a marciana era mesmo M'gann com vinte e seis anos.

-Wally! O que está... AH! – ela gritou quando olhou para o menino que sorriu sem jeito encarando-a. Ela arregalou os olhos, trocando a direção de seus olhares de um para o outro, enquanto Wally mais velho era atacado por crianças e lobinhos fugindo da esfera do Superboy.

Quando o menino de quinze anos olhou para as crianças notou que elas eram diferentes e deviam, com certeza, serem filhos do povo da Liga da Justiça. Ele encarou cada um dos quatro, começando pelas meninas. Ele notou que uma tinha cabelos volumosos e negros, mas um pouco mais cumpridos que os ombros; olhos similares aos de Artemis e verdes como os de Roy – _HEIN? ARTEMIS E ROY? COMO FAZ? _Mas ela aparentava ter um sete anos e suas feições eram mais asiáticas que as de Artemis, então ele destacou a possibilidade de ser a filha dela (certo alivio rodeou sua cabeça depois dessa descoberta e Wally não entendeu exatamente o porquê, mas preferiu deixar como estava). Depois a garotinha de olhos azuis como os de Dick e cabelos ruivos chamejantes que lembravam muito a uma menina que seu melhor amigo havia mostrado a foto no Facebook – _Qual o nome dela mesmo? Bárbara Gordon? Não me lembro..._

Os lobinhos eram, com certeza, filhos do Lobo com alguma Loba mutante e ele pulou a parte de que a Esfera continuava a ser a mesma de dez anos atrás.

Os meninos eram, de fato, peculiares e novos. Um tinha olhos prateados e pele negra, mas cabelos roxos e lisos. Guelras e nadadeiras em suas mãos, uns dois anos em sua face infantil e divertida – _Dá-lhe Kaldur! Eu sabia que ele não ia ficar sozinho!_ Depois o outro menino era mais novo e menor; um ano de idade, meio desastrado e aparentava ser pesado – ou forte – demais para sua idade. Olhos azuis gelados e pele caucasiana enquanto seus cabelos eram ruivos do mesmo tom da M'gann e usava uma camiseta azul e vermelha do Superman – _ELES TIVERAM UM FILHO? Bom... Eu já sabia que ia sobrar naquele meio mesmo..._

-Dick vai te matar quando descobrir. – M'gann disse aproximando-se de um Wally adolescente sonhador, voltando de seu delírio e assustado com a beleza mais adulta de sua marciana preferida – É você mesmo, Wally?

-Claro que sim, gatinha! – ele respondeu sorrindo de uma forma sedutora e colocando as mãos na cintura – Em carne e osso!

-Ta. Reformulando. – ela olhou para o Wally mais velho que tentava, com ardor, sair debaixo das crianças super poderosas – A Artemis vai te matar.

**...**

-Tio Wally, o Kal-El não quer me deixar brincar com o boneco dele. – a ruivinha choramingou para o Wally mais velho enquanto ele tentava conversar com seu eu e a marciana.

-Débora, faz assim, ele é pequenininho e a mãe dele ta ocupada conversando com o tio e com o primo do tio. Brinca com a Lian por enquanto e, depois, eu peço pro Kal-El emprestar o boneco, ta bom? – a menina assentiu e saiu correndo até a asiática que estava brincando de pegar com os lobinhos – Eles são tão fofinhos quando crescem...

-Você jura que aquele menino é filho seu e do Conner? – o mais novo apontava para o bebê com a blusa do Superman brincando com o moreno. M'gann assentiu corando e sorrindo sem jeito – Todo mundo teve filho novo menos _eu_? – Wally encarou seu eu mais velho que apenas deu de ombros.

-Eu estava estudando quando o povo decidiu fazer sexo sem camisinha. Não culpe o seu futuro promissor. – o mais velho mandou cruzando os braços.

-O que você faz aqui, Wally? Deveria estar entre 2011 e 2012, ajudando a Equipe. – a voz suave de M'gann havia mudado um pouco, mas sempre seria reconhecida por um velho amigo.

-Eu briguei com Artemis e acabei acelerando tanto que viajei no tempo sem perceber, Megs. – ele franziu a testa lembrando-se da arqueira, cruzando os braços, mas notou o sorriso estranho e divertido nos lábios da marciana, não sabendo o que aquilo significava. Ela trocou um olhar entretido com o Wally mais velho que riu baixo, meio encabulado – O que foi?

-Nada. – o mais velho respondeu antes de M'gann dizer algo. A marciana leu a mente do mais velho e fez um "O" com a boca, calando-se em seguida – Nós apenas nos lembramos como eu e Artemis brigávamos a toa.

-Não é à toa! – o mais novo bateu a mão no encosto do sofá com força – Ninguém mandou que ela fosse à substituta do Arqueiro Vermelho, que encrencasse comigo desde o minuto que apareceu na Caverna e me confundisse desde o momento em que esquecemos a memória em Bialya! – M'gann gargalhou junto com o mais velho enquanto Wally corava muito, cruzando os braços e resmungando – PAREM COM ISSO, VOCÊS DOIS!

-Ela te confundiu, é, Wally? – a marciana comentou sorrindo genuinamente – Será que era confusão mesmo ou negação?

-Pergunte a ele. Quem já viveu tudo não fui eu! – o mais novo era afiado nas respostas e o mais velho fingiu engasgar – Que seja! Não quero falar dela.

-Por que não? – O mais velho perguntou meio ofendido – Você não disse por que vocês haviam brigado.

-Bem... Ela tentou ser legal pra mim e eu achei que ela fosse me zoar. Mas aí quem acabou zoando ela fui eu. Eu não fui muito legal nessa parte... – ele admitiu, receoso e envergonhado – Mas ela me deu todos os motivos para suspeitar das boas intenções dela! – ele se defendeu.

-Concordo! – o mais velho apoiou rindo e o menino estranhou o ato, lembrando-se de que aquele cara ruivo, com sardas no rosto e olhos verdes esmeralda era ele no futuro. Wally já havia se acostumado com aquilo – Mas você fez besteira e não quer pedir desculpas, e isso não é coisa de super-herói.

-Exatamente. – M'gann assentiu com a cabeça sorrindo carinhosamente para Wally – Ainda mais com Artemis sendo tão legal para todos e sendo tão bem aceita pela Equipe. Você não devia tê-la chamado de 'substituta'.

-Mas eu estava com raiva na hora! Ela não foi legal pra mim quando eu fiz besteira. Ela podia ter dito: "Ei, idiota, eu estava apenas tentando ser sua amiga!"! Mas, não...! Ela tinha de ser a senhorita astuta cheia da razão e de respostas na ponta da língua! – Wally murmurava para si, nervoso.

-Então deve pedir desculpa mesmo assim. – M'gann sugeriu piscando-lhe um de seus olhos âmbares – Wally... – ela chamou e os dois olharam-na rapidamente, pedindo que continuasse – Mais velho... – ela sorriu quando o mais novo fez um "Ah...", mas continuou a prestar atenção na conversa – O seu outro eu pode até ficar até depois do casamento, mas deve ficar em seu quarto até amanhã. Eu vou sair com Artemis daqui a pouco e Zatanna vai tomar conta das crianças. É bom que ela não o veja ou ela vai dizer a _você-sabe-quem_...

-Voldemort? – Wally mais novo sugeriu e os dois riram rapidamente de sua piada – Quem? É sério; me digam.

-Ele vai obedecer e vai pro quarto dele agora mesmo, ou vai voltar para casa em menos de quinze segundos. – o mais velho ameaçou e Wally resmungou, andando rápido e contrariado até seu quarto na Caverna.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? ;D<strong>

**Até o próximo!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Justiça Jovem e seus personagens pertencem apenas a DC Universe e a Warner Bros. Sou somente uma fã com uma imaginação incontrolável. Fazer o que?

Obrigada por lerem e estarem gostando da fic, mesmo! ;D Capítulo meio longo e detalhista, já aviso. Pode não ser muito legal, mas tem uma boa parte de um Wally tapado e uma Artemis confusa por aqui. Então...

Boa Leitura. ;)

* * *

><p>Tá. Wally tinha uma perfeita resposta para a sua carranca: ele havia se tornado um chato, piadista e misterioso num futuro mais próximo do que ele podia de fato imaginar – e isso estava corroendo-o por dentro. Quando olhar para o futuro a perfeita coisa que lhe vem à cabeça é que você quer se tornar uma pessoa legal, bem sucedida e cativante.<p>

_EU FIQUEI TODO ERRADO!_ Ele agarrou os cabelos aproximando-se de seu quarto da Caverna (acho que certa arqueira loira e alguns amigos próximos dele diriam que, com exceção do cara misterioso, Wally havia continuado o mesmo. Mas, enfim...).

Bem... Como Wally nunca fora lá um bom e obediente garoto, ele pensou que, talvez, aquele quarto onde ficavam os Souvenires estivesse vazio e ele pudesse se esconder por lá, já que ele tinha quase certeza de que seu eu mais velho havia destruído seu quarto de garoto no passar dos anos – ele não queria passar por esse grande choque ainda.

Então ele correu até lá, abrindo a porta e trancando-se em seguida, nem ligando se havia alguém dentro do quarto. As luzes sensoriais se acederam e seus olhos verdes arregalaram-se a visão ampla da sala de Souvenir.

Em todas as quatro paredes do lugar haviam prateleiras lotadas de fotos, prêmios, algumas roupas antigas e lembrancinhas de todos os lugares e todas as batalhas que eles haviam ido e travado. Uma visão linda e poética, aos olhos do pequeno velocista. Ele conteve a emoção e sorriu como uma criança em dia de natal, não sabendo por onde começar a abrir seus presentes.

Pelo menos parte do futuro não era tão má assim.

Ele decidiu começar pela primeira fileira, onde a máscara da _Lince_ e a flecha que salvara sua vida, vinda de uma pessoa que não merecia ser nomeada no momento pois Wally não estava a fim de começar a pensar nela. O capacete do _Doutor Destino_ já não jazia mais ali, oco para alguns e completo para outros e um sorriso tranquilo surgiu nos lábios finos do ruivo – _Finalmente esse cara largou do meu pé!_

Mesmo assim, várias outras coisas pendiam nas estantes e prateleiras, coisas deles e coisas de outros, e Wally teve de prestar mais atenção ao se juntar no canto onde vários porta-retratos se encontravam. Ele queria saber se a Equipe havia aceitado mais gente, se as fotos eram bonitas, se alguma coisa ali continuava a ser como era antes, quando ele tinha quinze anos – ele ainda tinha quinze anos.

Ele notou a foto da Equipe no primeiro natal dela, todos vestidos de vermelho, verde e branco, tirando a foto do cartão que mandariam a todos os membros da Liga – muito cliché, mas, mesmo assim, era uma forma de se lembrar; depois uma foto do aniversário de alguém, talvez de M'gann onde ela e Conner estavam abraçados perto de uma fogueira gigante com uma flecha verde do Arqueiro Verde dependurada. Pelo menos ele já sabia onde seria a próxima grande festa; algumas imagens dos meninos pescando e Kaldur negando-se a participar da carnificina, a festa de casamento do Arqueiro Verde e Canário Negro – que, por sinal, havia sido uma zona – e algumas fotos com membros da Liga num lugar meio futuresco e bem amplo (a Torre de Vigilância).

Então Wally, depois de se impressionar com algumas imagens divertidas, virou-se para uma na qual aparecia ele abraçado a uma asiática de cabelos negros onduladas na altura dos ombros e Dick beijando a bochecha de Zatanna. Quem seria essa moça? Talvez a noiva de Wally?

-EU VOU TER FILHOS DE OLHOS PUXADOS! – ele gritou animadamente, mas, então, ele voltou à hipótese de que podia não ser e resolveu não se apressar. Principalmente pelo fato de que ele parecia não ter mais de dezoito, dezenove anos naquela foto.

Ele ainda tinha vinte e quatros horas para conhecer a tão misteriosa noiva e, ainda assim, não queria passar mais do que o necessário numa viagem para o futuro – vai que ele passa tempo demais correndo e não percebe que foi parar no século XXX? Ou pior... Num passado distante sem internet!

Depois ele parou sobre a foto de uma mulher loira, vestida nas roupas do Arqueiro Verde – claro, no feminino, mas exatamente o mesmo tipo de roupa. Cabelos longos escapando do capuz ao serem colocados para frente, olhos cobertos pela máscara elegante, lábios carnudos e rosados que lhe eram muito familiares, o arco e flecha preparados apontados na direção da câmera. Ela tinha um sorriso repuxado apenas de um lado e um ar malicioso em sua pose.

-Será que o Arqueiro Verde também morreu? – ele se perguntou tentando descobrir quem era a misteriosa loira na roupa do arqueiro da liga – Bem, pelo visto Artemis deixou de ser a substituta do _Ricard-_ Arqueiro Vermelho para ser a do Verde. – ele ironizou, meio triste, mas mais irritado.

Continuou vendo as fotos. Uma com todas as mulheres da Liga no chá-de-bebê da M'gann, onde ela aparecia barriguda e radiante de tamanha felicidade em sua face; outra uma única foto que havia uma legenda, repleta de homens e os meninos da Equipe com cara de bêbados: "Isso jamais será esquecido, porém jamais será comentado." Aquilo teve vir de alguma festa de despedida de solteiro de alguém, porque havia outra igual com Artemis, Megan, Zatanna e mais algumas mulheres que Wally não conhecia do mesmo jeito.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente vendo as fotos, pensando que não importava quanto ficariam velhos eles ficariam, eles pareciam sempre os mesmos, querendo provar algo a alguém e desafiar um ao outro. Isso era demais no conceito do pequeno velocista. Demais!

Então ele foi para uma prateleira que tinha como nome colado à parede o seguinte: "Dedicatória Aos Casais." E uma ideia brilhante lhe veio à mente, tão rápida quanto seus pés quebrando a barreira do som.

Talvez ele e a misteriosa noiva estivessem ali, em algum lugar, em alguma foto ou qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe levar a ela. Ele não estava querendo esperar nem um pouco até amanhã para ver se seu casamento daria certo ou para, de fato, conhecer quem ela era. Bastava uma dica e ele daria um jeito de chegar até ela.

Então, ele começou a procurar, sorridente e animado. Uma expressão sagaz em sua face. Ele estava presunçoso sobre a forma como ele mesmo havia decidido o que fazer a respeito de conhecer a noiva – duvidava que poucos seriam rápidos como ele, com a exceção de Dick Grayson.

Vários objetos e fotos de casais estavam por ali. Coisas que somente ele poderia pensar em colocar como Souvenir e ser original. Incrível. Canário Negro e Arqueiro Verde no topo, uma foto deles no 'altar'; Superman e Louis Lane, ele carregando-a no colo e olhando-a nos olhos. Ela sorrindo apaixonadamente; Batman e Mulher Gato numa foto que, de fato, não deveria estar por ali, mas, enfim... Lá estavam os dois trocando um beijo sedutor no topo de um dos telhados de Gotham; um cara de roupa preta e azul, olhos cobertos por uma máscara (Dick) abraçando a Batgirl (Babs), que Wally nunca havia conhecido nenhum dos dois, fazendo _Bungee Jump_ em queda livre; tio Barry e tia Iris com gêmeos nos braços e sorrindo genuinamente um para o outro; Roy e uma mulher de cabelos pretos volumosos (Jade) grávida, abraçados, mas emburrados; Conner e M'gann cortando o bolo do casamento; Aqualad abraçado a uma mulher de branco e cabelos arroxeados (Raven); Robin e Zatanna brincando; e mais alguns outros.

Porém, o que mais chamou atenção do veloz foi a em que ele e uma mulher loira de cabelos incrivelmente loiros estavam abraçados, encostando a testa um no outro e dividindo um olhar cheio de afeição. Os dois estavam de roupas de banho e o sol se punha no horizonte marítimo. Parecia uma foto tirada de um profissional, porque a imagem era maravilhosa e perfeita. Wally estava se orgulhando do quanto estava bonito naquela foto, mas aquela mulher... Não lhe era estranha. Talvez essa fosse à _tão_ _misteriosa_ noiva...

A foto mostrava-os da cintura para cima, então Wally não sabia direito o que estava vestindo, mas ao julgar pelo biquíni verde-água que a bela mulher usava, ele estava de calção de banho. Os olhos dela pareciam brilhantes bolinhas de gude: não sabendo qual sua verdadeira cor era – se azul ou se cinza; cabelos que não terminavam na altura da cintura e esvoaçantes graças ao vento; lábios rosados e carnudos, sorrindo de uma forma maliciosa que não era estranha para o jovem.

_-Quem é você?_

Era exatamente a pergunta que ele queria fazer, mas não saiu da boca de Kid Flash.

Ao arregalar os olhos, preocupado, Wally deu um pulo e virou-se para a entrada da sala de Souvenires, não acreditando em seus olhos verdes em seguida.

**-x-**

-Alguém viu o Kid Idiota por aí? – Artemis bufou passando pela cozinha e adentrando a sala de estar – Sinto uma paz tão grande que tenho até medo de comemorar antes da hora...

-Agora que mencionou... – M'gann começou e olhou ao seu redor.

Ela e Conner estavam sentados na sala de estar, assistindo a algum filme da década de 60 e Conner parecia entediado – nada que algum tempo se amassando no sofá com M'gann não fosse mudar sua opinião. A Marciana alienígena voltou seus orbes ambares para a loira um pouco atrás do sofá onde estava sentada e mexeu os ombros rapidamente, num sinal de desconhecimento.

-Ele saiu correndo... – Conner respondeu, sem tirar os olhos azuis da tela, mesmo estando extremamente entediado.

_Novidade, Superboy..._ Artemis murmurou para si e M'gann segurou um risinho sem jeito.

A arqueira suspirou e deu a volta, catando seu casaco pendurado no armário embutido na pedra da Caverna e seguiu para o Hangar, procurando por alguma boa alma que soubesse onde o Wally West, o rei da idiotice estava. Ela estava pensando em pedir desculpa, mesmo se não fosse de fato culpa dela – na verdade, ela iria, simplesmente, dar um cascudo e um soco nele por ser tão idiota.

Robin e Aqualad estavam lustrando as motos e cuidando para que o Lobo não sujasse a Caverna desnecessariamente. Estavam com o portão aberto e esperando o animal mutante voltar para fechá-la – quando a natureza chama...

-Ei, Rob. – ela chamou descendo as escadas e ambos os meninos voltaram sua atenção para ela – Oi, Kaldur.

-Artemis. – o moreno respondeu, voltando a prestar atenção em sua moto.

-Fala, Artemis. Que foi? – Robin jogou o pano sobre o ombro e ajeitou os óculos de sol.

-Você viu seu BFF por aí? – ela revirou os olhos ao falar dele.

-Não...? – Robin respondeu receoso – Por quê? Quer fazer as pazes? – um tom malicioso em sua voz e um sorriso presunçoso em seus lábios finos.

-Claro, quando você se tornar o Batman e eu uma pessoa normal. – ironizou, sorrindo satisfeita para o nariz torto de Robin – Eu quero falar com ele.

-Brigar é o termo mais correto. – Kaldur se meteu, fazendo Robin rir alto.

-Haha, Kaldur. Não sabia que você tinha uma veia humorística debaixo de todas as guelras. – Kaldur suspirou e Robin revirou os olhos para mirar os orbes cinza-azulados de Artemis.

-Não o vejo desde que saiu correndo depois da briga. – Kaldur respondeu.

-Claro que ele saiu correndo... – Artemis murmurou novamente e Robin partilhou de uma risada maldosa.

-Arty, nada de Wally na Caverna. – Robin respondeu voltando-se para sua moto – Acho melhor tentar falar com ele amanhã.

-É, claro. Se a minha vontade de falar não tiver evoluído para brigar... – ela suspirou e deu a volta, erguendo a mão num aceno sem olhar para os meninos – Até amanhã.

-Tchau. – ambos responderam em uníssono.

Por que Wally West, Kid Flash, tinha de ser tão denso quanto uma parede de concreto? Não seria mais fácil se ele deixasse de ser desagradável e pretensioso para se tornar um cara decente e sério – pelo menos parar de fazer tantas piadas?

Não era possível que Artemis Crock era a única a se importar com os comentários ridículos e piadas sem graças que ele contava. Mas porque ninguém partilhava das brigas ou a apoiava?

Melhor, por que ela era a única a reclamar?

Talvez porque ela se importava? Se importa? Bem... Não importa mais, pois Wally é o cara mais idiota e tapado que ela já conheceu. Mas, infelizmente, ele conseguiu algo dela que só um cara até agora conseguiu: carinho... Quem sabe algo mais...?

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? ;D<strong>

**Até o próximo!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Justiça Jovem e seus personagens pertencem apenas a DC Universe e a Warner Bros. Sou somente uma fã com uma imaginação incontrolável. Fazer o que?

**Obrigada pelos comentários e todos os agrados até agora, pessoal! Ficaria muito feliz também se as pessoas que têm preguiça de comentar pudessem escrever apenas uma palavra (pode ser até monossilábica ;D), assim eu saberia quem está acompanhando e mandaria todas as respostas, até postaria a fic mais rápido.**

**Bom. Só um recadinho rápido antes da coisa real.**

**Boa Leitura. ;)**

* * *

><p>Por mais incrível que pareça, ao virar-se para ver quem foi que o assustou, Wally não sabia que existia uma <em>Supergirl<em> – e que ela era tão gata.

Lá estava ela, vestida de azul, vermelho e amarelo, capa esvoaçante e cabelos loiros dançavam enquanto ela flutuava para dentro da sala de Souvenires. Ela poderia ser sua noiva misteriosa, porque ela totalmente fazia o tipo de Wally.

Ele sorriu abobado enquanto ela cruzava os braços sobre os peitos e arqueava uma de suas sobrancelhas douradas, estranhando a reação do ruivo. Por que ele não a respondia?

-Se não falar nada, terei de te prender por invasão de privacidade. – ela declarou e Wally acordou de seu transe repentino.

-Desculpe, mas eu não estou invadindo nada. Eu sou membro da Liga. _Kid Flash_. – ele fez a pose de sempre, mas não estava usando o uniforme.

A loira estranhou e riu.

-Kid Flash? Não sabia que o Flash já escolheu um aprendiz que não tem nem uniforme. – e flutuou até o lado do jovem.

-É. Novidade. Poucos da Liga sabem. – Wally não sabia se devia falar a verdade ou não, mas que adoraria saber o nome da Supergirl era a mais pura realidade.

-Hum... Tá. – ela revirou os olhos e olhou para a prateleira de casais – Seu mentor tá aí sabia né?

-Claro! Ele e a noiva dele. – Wally assentiu sorridente e tramando alguma coisa. Talvez a _kriptoniana_ inocente pudesse responder a ele quem era a noiva, enfim!

-É. Mas você já sabia... Por que você não está junto com seu mentor na festa de despedida dele? – ela franziu o cenho e Wally respirou fundo, tentando pensar em algo rápido que respondesse a pergunta da linda adolescente.

Mas ele estava com raiva de si mesmo por não ter o levado para sua festa de despedida. _Que tipo de pessoa do futuro não leva seu eu do passado para uma festa de despedida de solteiro?_

Era o estopim: Wally, deliberadamente, odiava seu eu de vinte e cinco anos!

-Menor de idade. – Wally comentou e a loira fez um 'o' com a boca, assentindo e revirando os olhos.

-Essa história de ser menor de idade tá com nada. Kal-El me importuna com isso também. Nem me deixou ir à festa da Artemis! – Wally franziu o cenho.

-Você conhece a Artemis? – Supergirl riu receosa, assentindo a cabeça e estranhando a pergunta – E ela vai dar uma festa hoje?

-Vai. Chamou toda a Liga para ir, mas Kal-El não me deixou. – ficou emburrada e cruzou os braços – Odeio ser menor de idade!

-Bem vinda ao meu mundo, Supergirl. – Wally suspirou e olhou nos orbes azuis da garota.

Ela sorriu e estendeu o braço com a mão aberta, assustando o veloz por algum tempo.

-_Supergirl_ é só para pessoas que não são da Liga e... – ela pensou um pouco, mudando os olhos de direção e continuou: - como você tá aqui, sem nenhum alarme de invasores ou pessoas preocupadas com quem _hackeou_ o sistema, que tal uma apresentação mais adequada? – Wally sorriu, sedutoramente, e tomou a mão da superpoderosa na dele – Kara-El. Muito prazer... ?

-Er... _Barry Allen_. - ele respondeu, já que não sabia se devia ou não contar a Kara quem ele realmente era.

-Esse nome não me é estranho... – ela comentou pensativa.

-Claro que não! Eu sou o parceiro do Flash. Ele deve ter me mencionado várias vezes. – mostrou seu lado presunçoso para a superpoderosa e ela revirou os olhos azuis, voltando a sorrir e largando a mão do rapaz.

-Deve ser.

Eles ficaram conversando sobre algumas coisas e Wally soube que Supergirl caiu no lago de Gotham City há alguns meses. Ela vagou sozinha, assustada e sem saber falar inglês, sem roupas também – ênfase no sem roupas e o nariz do Kid Sedutor quase sofreu uma hemorragia. Batman a achou e chamou por Kal-El, Superman e primo dela, mandou-o que a ajudasse e ela morou a maior parte do tempo na Fortaleza da Solidão na Antártica. Depois ela quase foi corrompida por Darkseid e destruiu uma fazenda em _Smallville_ lutando contra o vilão. Depois ela teve treinamento com as Amazonas da Mulher Maravilha e veio para a Caverna, conhecer a Equipe e a Liga, tornando-se mais uma super-heroína.

O veloz se encantou pela garota e começou a perguntar coisas que qualquer garoto pergunta a uma garota quando está interessado: quantos anos ela tinha, se ela já conhecia a praia ao pôr-do-sol ou se ela tinha namorada.

-Garoto, você é muito novo pra mim! – ela riu, passando a mão no cabelo ruivo de Wally e bagunçando-o – Melhor nem pensar a respeito.

Ele ficou emburrado, mas não ia perder uma companhia só porque levou um fora. O bom de tudo era que Kara era muito simpática e tinha uma conversa boa, diferente de certa loira irritante e esquentadinha de dez anos atrás – se bem que ela continuava a incomodá-lo aos vinte e cinco.

Ela ia dar uma festa no mesmo dia da despedida de solteiro da noiva de Wally! Como ela tinha coragem? Ela deveria, pelo menos, ter consideração e ir a festa de despedida dela por Wally. Afinal, até M'gann iria.

Mas, _não_! Ela tinha que dar uma festa e convidar toda a Liga para ir! Bom... Menos mal que os homens não iriam, já que estariam na melhor festa de despedida de solteiro do Wally (e o infeliz de vinte e cinco teve a cara de pau de sair e não comentar nada com seu eu de quinze anos!).

-Nossa, que fome! – Wally de repente lançou e a garota começou a rir – É sério! Metabolismo rápido é uma droga!

-Jura que tá com tanta fome assim? – o ruivo assentiu e a loira se levantou – Vamos até a cozinha então.

Wally iria se levantar e acompanhar a alienígena até sua parte favorita da Caverna, mas aí a voz da M'gann mais velha ecoou por sua mente e ele não pôde evitar lamentar. Ele se lembrou de que a Marciana havia comentado que quem ficaria de olho nos pestinhas superpoderosos seria Zatanna e não ia pegar nada bem se ela o visse.

-Acho que não posso ir. – Wally comentou.

-Por que não? – Kara franziu o cenho, cruzando os braços – Preguiça não combina com super velocidade, Barry.

-É eu sei, mas... – ele achou melhor contar a kriptoniana a respeito de sua proibição de sair de seu quarto – É que o Flash me mandou ir pro quarto e não sair de lá até que Zatanna fosse embora.

-Por quê? Você brigou com ela? – Kara era inocente demais e isso estava deixando Wally decepcionado consigo mesmo. Como ele tinha a capacidade de mentir para uma pessoa tão meiga quanto à própria _Supergirl_?

-Não. Flash mandou, sabe Deus por que. – ele mentiu mais uma vez e Kara revirou os olhos, pegando Wally pela gola da blusa e levantando-o com a força de _Superboy_ – AH!

Ela o arrastou para fora da sala, batendo os pés no chão e mostrando uma carranca de incomodo. Logo mais e eles já estavam na cozinha. Wally sentado no banco do balcão no centro do cômodo e ela colocando vários ingredientes a sua frente, em super velocidade, para que o pobre rapaz pudesse comer.

Ele sorriu, mas, então, lembrou-se do fora e do fato que ele se casaria com uma mulher completamente diferente de Kara - depressivo Wally começou a fazer seu sanduiche de nutella com presunto.

-Come e não enche o saco! – ela mandou e encostou-se a porta da geladeira, cruzando os braços e olhando para o lado – Não acredito que Wally trancaria seu discípulo no quarto dele só por birra...

Wally ia se defender, mas lembrou-se de quem ela estava falando e decidiu se calar, apesar de não estar gostando de ela falar mal do seu eu mais velho.

Bom, quem havia começado essa mentira toda e contando histórias de mau jeito foi ele, então... Não havia nada a fazer. Caso ele se desmentisse, correria o risco de ser frito por visão de calor e não poderia se casar na sua época. _Melhor ficar quieto e esperar a tempestade passar._

Então, de repente, enquanto ele comia seu sanduiche suspeito e nada combinante ou convidativo, passos foram ouvidos do corredor do Hangar e Wally sentiu seu estomago dar um nó. Se fosse Zatanna, ela descobriria quem realmente ele era e contaria para a _Supergirl_; se fosse o seu eu mais velho, levaria um cascudo e uma bronca, nunca mais deixando seu quarto até depois do casamento do Wally de vinte e cinco anos e indo embora sem conhecer a tal noiva; se fosse o Batman... _Deus_ se fosse o Batman ajude-o!

Supergirl e seu ouvido aguçado a fizeram olhar na direção dos passos e ficar emburrada. Alguém que ela não gostava ou que ela não estavam em bons termos estava chegando, e isso não estava deixando-a nenhum pouco satisfeita.

-Kara! – e Wally reconhecia essa voz grossa e determinada.

_Superman! To ferrado!_

O homem vestido em seu traje de malhas chegou flutuando na cozinha e nem notou que Wally se deliciava com seu sanduiche, mas isso não duraria muito mais.

-Eu não mandei você me esperar na Torre... – e quando ele virou-se para onde os olhos azuis da garota apontavam não pôde segurar o espanto – AHH! O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO AQUI?

Wally se engasgou com o grito do Superman e quase morreu entalado, se não fosse pelo tapa 'delicada' da loira, forçando o pedaço travado em sua garganta voar dois metros e bater na parede, caindo perfeitamente na pia e impressionando o veloz.

-VOCÊ TA FAZENDO O QUE? – Superman berrou novamente, espantado.

-O que você tá fazendo aqui e porque você tá gritando com o Barry, hein? – Kara parou no meio dos dois, cruzando os braços e batendo de frente com o Homem de Aço.

-_Barry_? – Clark Kent entreolhou Wally e Kara.

A expressão de Wally era de suplica e desespero enquanto a da superpoderosa era de irritabilidade e incômodo. Então, o Superman entendeu, em média, o que se tratava e se acalmou, voltando seus orbes azuis crus para os da garota de cabelos loiros na altura das costas.

-Desculpe. Pensei ter visto uma áurea estranha no... – ele olhou para o Wally e ele falou o nome me mudo – _Barry_ e não pude evitar meu comportamento. Mas a senhorita está encrencada e pode ir já para a Torre de Vigilância, mocinha!

-Você não deveria estar na despedida de solteiro do Wally? – ela cruzou os braços e pousou no chão.

-Eu vim aqui, justamente, para buscar Zatanna e deixar as crianças em casa. Mas como senti que você estava por aqui, não pude deixar de olhar a Caverna antes. – voltou a olhar Wally – _Barry_ e eu vamos conversar e você vai já para a Torre. – ele ordenou e ela bufou.

-Por que agora? Eu estou me divertindo com o Barry, Kal-El! – ela bateu o pé no chão.

-Vai, Kara. Já. – e a garota choramingou um pouco mais, mas obedeceu ao primo e virou-se para se despedir do garoto:

– Até mais, _Barry_. – e saiu voando da cozinha.

Se Superman se dedicasse tanto ao Superboy o quanto ele dedica para Kara, talvez Conner fosse uma pessoa melhor e menos complicada – talvez tão legal quanto Kara e bem mais sociável. Mas claro que Clark Kent tinha de ser mesquinho e escolher quem seus discípulos seriam.

Wally ficou bravo por Conner, mas desfez a careta ao sentir os orbes azuis piscina sobre sua face sardenta.

-Eu posso explicar. – Wally disse erguendo as mãos em sua defesa.

-E já. – Clark mandou.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? ;D Para uma autora dedicada que é apaixonada pelas pessoas que comentam suas histórias? ^_^<strong>

**Até o próximo!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Justiça Jovem e seus personagens pertencem apenas a DC Universe e a Warner Bros. Sou somente uma fã com uma imaginação incontrolável. Fazer o que?

**Obrigada pelos comentários e todos os agrados até agora, pessoal! Ficaria muito feliz também se as pessoas que têm preguiça de comentar pudessem escrever apenas uma palavra (pode ser até monossilábica ;D), assim eu saberia quem está acompanhando e mandaria todas as respostas, até postaria a fic mais rápido.**

**Novamente, agradeço a todos o carinho e peço desculpas pela demora! Eu andei meio manhosa ultimamente e queria um pouco mais de reviews, mas a fic ta ficando muito boa e a partir do próximo capítulo ela entra em reta final MESMO! Então, por favor, agora é a chance de dizer se está uma porcaria ou não para eu poder refazê-la e dar mais um pouco de tempo para vocês lerem.**

**A previsão é que ela termine no décimo ou décimo segundo capítulo.**

**Bom. Só um recadinho rápido antes da coisa real.**

**Boa Leitura. ;)**

* * *

><p>-QUINZE ANOS? – o amigo de olhos azuis cristalinos e cabelos negros berrou embasbacado, levantando-se da cadeira e batendo as mãos na mesa com força, fazendo os copos cheios de bebida pularam levemente sobre ela e chamando atenção das pessoas ao redor deles.<p>

-SHH! – o ruivo mais velho mandou, levantando-se para forçar o ombro do amigo para baixo e fazendo-o voltar a se sentar – Isso é... Tipo assim... UM SEGREDO!

O moreno bufou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e arrebitando o nariz, não sabendo se ficava bravo ou se ria – e aquilo era realmente... Nada "nado". Wally rolou os olhos a reação do amigo de infância e voltou a se sentar, já que estavam esperando por certo Lanterna que tinha que se atrasar junto com a parte boa da festa: as meninas com roupas sensuais dançando para seus amigos, já que ele não podia nem pensar nisso que não com sua amada...

Dick Grayson, o primeiro Robin, que cansou de ser à sombra de um super-herói como seu pai e decidiu seguir caminho próprio. Com vinte e dois anos, um ano de carreira _solo_, Dick Grayson é a identidade secreta de Asa Noturna, o mais polêmico e interessante herói modelo de Gotham City – e dizem as más línguas que já houve até um conflito com o Batman em pessoa (quem sabe...).

Com certeza que, depois daquele grito histérico do jovem, os outros heróis ficariam atentos na conversa, ainda mais sendo tão fofoqueiros como eram. E por isso o Flash tinha que ser sutil e falar o mais baixo que podia, ou não falar, já que alguém com super-audição estava na área e com seus olhos azuis gelados mirados na direção dos dois melhores amigos.

-E como _ele_... Digo _você_ veio parar _aqui_? Ou _lá_? – Dick tentava se acostumar, mas nem Wally mesmo entendia direito como isso funcionava.

-Eu não sei. Eu não me lembro de ir ao futuro, Dick. É muito estranho tudo isso. – Wally resmungou, chateado, enchendo a mão de amendoins japoneses e tacando a montanha na boca, sem nem pensar em mastigar antes de engolir – Será que isso quer dizer que...

-Há diferentes futuros para passados semelhantes? – Dick disse, sua genialidade e infantilidade voltando à toa. Wally assentiu curioso e assustado – É uma possibilidade. Não vou dizer que seja 50% de chance de ser capaz, mas, sim.

-Interessante... – Wally parou para pensar por alguns segundos – Talvez com essa habilidade ele pudesse mudar o que aconteceu com o tio Barry, com a Babs e com a Selina. Poderia mudar até o que aconteceu com o Ollie! – e o velocista ficava mais animado a cada palavra que dizia assim como a carranca de Dick aumentava – O que foi?

-Cara, se ele pode mudar o futuro, ele também pode mudar o que vai acontecer amanhã para ele caso ele não goste da notícia. – Dick disse sabiamente e Wally franziu o cenho, arregalando os olhos verdes esmeralda – É sério. Caso você não se lembre, Wally West e Ártemis Crock se odiavam mais que cão e gato. Não seria muito estranho esperar esse tipo de reação, muito menos vindo de você!

Wally reclamou, abrindo a boca para responder, mas Conner, Kaldur e Roy já estavam sentando a mesa deles, com caretas em suas faces e uma áurea assustadora que há muito o jovem velocista não sentia. Os olhos claros dos amigos pesavam sobre seus ombros e ele sabia muito bem o que eles queriam saber.

_Superboy, seu x-9, filho da mãe!_

-Desembucha West. – Roy mandou puxando a cadeira ao lado do outro ruivo e sentando de sua forma viril enquanto o clone e o atlântico se juntavam a ele nas cadeiras restantes da mesa.

Wally somente resmungou, abaixando a cabeça e começando sua declaração de inocência desde o começo dessa história.

* * *

><p>-E você mentiu para a Kara sobre você mesmo? – Clark Kent perguntou, cruzando os braços e fazendo o olhar maléfico do Batman versão Super-Homem.<p>

-Er... Não foi por mal! O outro Wally me mandou dizer nada a meu respeito, mas você já sabe, a M'gann já sabe, acho que a Hera Venenosa também... – abaixou a cabeça, receoso – Não é como se fosse algo que eu pudesse controlar... – cruzou os braços, emburrado.

-Já passou pela sua mente fazer exatamente como o seu outro eu disse e se trancar no quarto dele até essa bagunça toda passar? – o homem de aço aconselhou, suavizando sua careta e tentando tornar-se o máximo de compreensivo possível.

-Hunf... Que nem você fez quando Superboy apareceu? Deu as costas pra ele e o aturou como se fosse um fardo? – Oops. Saiu.

Wally não sabia por que RAIOS ele disse isso! Não tinha a menor idéia. Mas só de pensar no Super-Homem, aquele cara que tomava conta das pessoas e as salvava, excluindo seu amigo mais bonito e mais complicado da vida dele como se não passasse de um estorvo e aquilo estava corroendo-o por dentro. Ele não tava com tanta moral assim pra falar de seus atos como ser humano, ou meta-humano, para com outras pessoas!

-_Superboy_? – Clark podia ser o homem indestrutível, mas, certamente, isso não se relacionava a sua mente – Por que está falando dele?

-Porque ele é um grande amigo meu e é muito mancada como você trata ele, Kal-El! To falando sério! – o ruivinho dizia, fixando os orbes esmeralda nos azuis como gelo, chocados com o tópico e com a coragem do velocista – E ainda mais tratando a Kara como a "bonequinha de porcelana" numa bandeja de prata! – resmungou, defendendo o chapa.

Clark suspirou fundo, massageando as têmporas com os dedos grossos de sua mão enorme, pensando no que responderia ao velocista intrometido. É claro que Wally ficaria bravo com a forma que ele tratava o _Superboy_ – ele viu quando ficou extremamente fulo da vida ao descobrir que tinha outro igual a ele, versão adolescente.

_Mas isso foi há tantos anos atrás..._

-Wally... – Super-Homem começou, cansado e paciente – Acredite em mim. Eu tomei vergonha na cara quando Conner salvou a minha vida de Darkseid. – e Wally somente franziu o cenho em duvida – Um vilão que você conhecerá, em breve, infelizmente. – a boca do velocista tornou-se um breve _O_ e ele voltou ao normal, escutando as palavras do homem de aço – Além de que Kara é minha prima de sangue, única parenta viva de _Kripton_. Eu tenho que tratá-la assim, com carinho. É difícil ser sozinho no mundo...

-Talvez fosse mais fácil se você tivesse ajudado Conner quando ele precisava... – Wally rebateu narinas arfadas e olhando para qualquer lugar que não a cara do homem de aço.

Clark negou com a cabeça, sorrindo amargurado e levantando-se da cadeira, encarando o jovem velocista. Wally ergueu os orbes esmeraldas para visualizá-lo perto de si, pousando uma mão enorme e pesada em seu ombro e tentando parecer um pouco mais composto... Ele havia ficado magoado lembrando-se da forma que tratava seu clone que, no final, nada mais foi do que um grande irmão.

-Eu sinto muito, Wally. O futuro será diferente, te garanto. – e piscou-lhe um dos olhos azuis – Agora, vou indo. Lanterna Verde vai levar umas garotas para sua festa e eu tenho que tomar conta para que você não encha muito a cara... – resmungou tentando sorrir, provocando curiosidade no jovem de quinze anos – Até mais, carinha.

-Espera aí! – Wally pediu e Clark flutuou, virando para encarar Wally e seu eu desesperado – Será que você pode dizer o nome da minha noiva?

-Ué? Você já sabe... – Clark comentou e saiu voando rapidamente da cozinha.

-NÃO! ESPERA AÍ! NÃO! – mas o homem de aço já tinha ido e espernear enquanto Zatanna ainda estava lá não ajudaria nada.

O jeito era agüentar a tentação do saber.

* * *

><p>M'gann chegava ao clube junto com Helena Kyle e Bárbara Gordon, conversando e dando risadas de coisas bobas, lembrando-se de histórias e colocando as conversas em dia, já que a Caçadora tinha sempre que tomar conta dos ladrões e estupradores babacas de Gotham City, enquanto Oráculo não tinha um dia de folga para si mesma, filmando cada ponto daquela cidade e do mundo para manter a Torre de Vigilância atualizada a cada segundo e cada rotação que a Terra fazia ao Sol.<p>

Clube para mulheres não é nada sem muitas mulheres e homens bonitos e sarados, fazendo danças sensuais e mostrando tudo que a imaginação da população feminina na boate gostaria de ver. Exatamente tudo!

E como a Torre de Vigilância, além de ser uma ótima informante e bem localizada para qualquer tipo de viagem surpresa, também servia de agência de turismo, promoter de eventos e VIP para festas em qualquer lugar. Ou seja, Bárbara Gordon havia marcado a despedida de solteira de Ártemis Crock no lugar mais badalado de toda Star City e somente para as mulheres da Liga e convidadas (como Lois Lane e afins).

E quando o segurança permitiu a entrada da cadeirante com as duas amigas, abrindo a porta do lugar e mostrando a diversão que elas aguardavam, M'gann não podendo deixar de corar e Helena não podendo deixar de gritar de tanto rir, elas avistaram a loira de cabelos cumpridos com as mãos amarradas no colo, pés amarrados a cadeira e os olhos vendados, dando risada e corando enquanto uns três marmanjos acariciavam-na e brincavam com o mini véu colocado na sua cabeça, mostrando que quem era a noiva era ela.

_Quem te viu e quem te vê._ Palavras certas para momentos nos quais as pessoas bebem e mudam totalmente.

A tão impetuosa e poderosa arqueira estava amarrada, corando e dando risada, com vergonha, dos grandes homens musculosos e deliciosos que se enroscavam nela enquanto as outras mulheres da Liga davam risada, também muito bêbadas, falando coisas constrangedoras sobre a pobre Ártemis.

-Pobrezinha. – M'gann comentou, rindo sem jeito – Elas deviam ter um pouco mais de dó, não acha, Babs? – ela olhou para a ruiva cadeirante ao seu lado que estava se controlando para não cair na gargalhada.

-Olha... Eu, sinceramente, acho que elas drogaram a Ártemis antes de amarrem-na a uma cadeira repleta de homens dançando e passando a mão nela. – Babs brincou e Helena não conseguia mais parar de rir, morrendo de dor de barriga.

-Ela vai matar todo mundo depois! – Helena gritou, anunciando a todas a sua chegada, da Marciana e da fonte de informação da Liga.

-OLHA SÓ! – Dinah berrou entusiasmada, saindo cambaleando de seu lugar, perto do palco onde Ártemis estava até as três mulheres – E dizem que quem atrasa mais é a noiva!

-Babs, a Dinah já ta no grau... – Helena cochichou no ouvido da sábia ex-Batgirl, fazendo-a rir e deixando uma Marciana meio confusa.

-No grau? – M'gann repetiu e Babs negou com a cabeça, sorrindo animadamente e retirando os óculos de grau, mostrando a todos seus belos e cintilantes olhos azuis escuros.

-Um termo que usam para dizer que uma pessoa está bem bêbada. – Babs afirmou rolando até a loira e recebendo o típico abraço de bêbado – Tudo bem?

E começaram a conversar.

Zatanna chegou à seguida, com Poderosa e Garota Estelar, cheias de presentes em mãos. Já estavam lá Mulher Maravilha, Mulher Falcão, Lois Lane-Kent, Jade Nguyen (irmã mais velha de Ártemis, mãe de Lian e namorada de Roy), Barta, Ravena, Estelar (que não pôde evitar trocar um olhar mortífero com Babs) e Donna Troy, bebendo e jogando conversa fora, na medida do possível, claro.

-Nada como uma boa reunião de mulheres sem os homens que fazem de nossas vidas um inferno... – resmungou Garota Estelar, largando os presentes junto a mesa repleta de embalagens jogadas no chão.

-Só se for pra você, porque, pra mim, querida... – Poderosa sorriu maliciosamente andando fielmente ao lado da amiga – Isso daqui é o paraíso! – e foi correndo até o homem dançando ao lado delas.

-Não que sejamos desesperadas por homens, claro. – Zatanna avisou, parando ao lado de M'gann que ainda estava com vergonha de falar ou fazer qualquer coisa – Tudo bem?

-É... Estou tentando. – a Marciana avisou à maga e a morena entendeu, sorrindo mostrando seus dentes brancos cintilantes para a mocinha verde ao seu lado, animando-a.

-Não se preocupe. Nada que uma boa tequila não ajude...

E a pobre noiva no palco torturada pelos homens que ela não podia ter esfregando-se nela e acariciando-a, fazendo-a ficar arrepiada.

-Seu noivo faz melhor? – o homem suspirou no ouvido da heroína e ela gargalhou.

-Por que acha que vou casar com ele...? – ela gargalhava, mas seu tom era bem provocante ainda mais na forma maliciosa com que disse.

-PERA AÍ! ELA ADMITIU! – Dinah gritou, correndo até o palco e parando ao lado dela, chamando a atenção de todas no clube – Alguém grava isso, pelo amor de Deus! Temos que mostrar pro noivo! – e todas caíram na gargalhada – Cadê as madrinhas quando se precisa?

-Indo! – Zatanna respondeu, pegando M'gann pelo pulso e arrastando-a até o palco, mesmo ela morrendo de vergonha.

-Vocês perderam a chance! – a loira falou, voltando, lentamente, ao seu eu competitivo e impiedosamente Ártemis de ser – Não vou repetir isso, muito menos pra admitir para aquele cara...

E todas começaram a gargalhar, fazendo-a rir depois, lembrando dos bons e velhos tempos. Todas estavam aproveitando.

Menos a Marciana, que não parava de pensar no Wally de quinze anos, zanzando na Caverna, e no que ele poderia fazer caso soubesse a identidade da noiva de si mesmo no futuro.

Bom, de qualquer jeito, ele iria saber. Ela conhecia bem o genioso Wally West, há dez anos, pra ser exato, e nunca falhou em qualquer tipo de pressentimento sobre suas ações. Ele sempre fazia o esperado. Pelo menos isso era o bom de ser o Wally West – ou talvez não.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? ;D Para uma autora dedicada que é apaixonada pelas pessoas que comentam suas histórias? ^_^<strong>

**Até o próximo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Justiça Jovem e seus personagens pertencem apenas a DC Universe e a Warner Bros. Sou somente uma fã com uma imaginação incontrolável. Fazer o que?

**Obrigada pelos comentários e todos os agrados até agora, pessoal! Ficaria muito feliz também se as pessoas que têm preguiça de comentar pudessem escrever apenas uma palavra (pode ser até monossilábica ;D), assim eu saberia quem está acompanhando e mandaria todas as respostas, até postaria a fic mais rápido.**

**Olá! ;D Demorei, mas cá estou eu. Na verdade, eu era pra postar o capítulo sábado ou domingo, mas o tava dando problemas aqui no meu pc e eu tive que adiar a postagem. Entretanto, já voltamos e acho que atualizarei novamente na sexta, então... Sem desespero! **

**Boa Leitura. ;)**

* * *

><p>-O seu <strong><em>eu<em>** de quinze anos, simplesmente, apareceu e você o trancou na caverna? – Dick reclamou, olhos arregalados e irados enquanto Kaldur suspirava irritado, Conner permitia que suas narinas arfassem e ficassem cada vez maiores. Roy continha-se para não dar risada da cara de seu grande amigo.

-Não é como seu eu pudesse controlar isso! – Wally respondeu envergonhado e irritado – E não é algo tão ruim assim, gente. Por favor! Eu não era tão irritante assim...

-Opa! Você continua sendo. – Roy manifestou-se com toda a classe, fazendo o velocista franzir o cenho e estreitar seus olhos verdes. Os melhores amigos a sua volta apenas concordaram com a cabeça – Wally, já pensou em tudo o que você... Ele... Sei lá! Podem fazer em viagens do tempo? Podem criar mundos paralelos sem querer, criando futuros diferentes e afins! – Roy bancando o inteligente não era lá uma coisa muito bonita de se ver.

-E mesmo que fosse algo ótimo para a ciência... – interveio Dick.

-Você alteraria a rotina de outras pessoas, podendo até não existir em outro lugar. – Kaldur comentou e Conner assentiu, fazendo Wally parecer à ovelha negra da turma.

-Wally como você consegue? – Conner perguntou chocado e o jovem West0 apenas jogou as mãos pro alto, irritado.

-Eu não sei, ta legal? É estranho conversar com uma versão mais jovem de você mesmo, é estranho mandar nele como se fosse seu filho e souber que ele não vai obedecer! É estranho e eu não consigo entender mais nada! – Wally jogou a cabeça para trás, descansando no encosto da cadeira – E cadê o Hal com as meninas?

-Outra pergunta que não quer calar... – Roy murmurou.

-Esquece o Hal, Wally! – Dick bateu na mesa, nervoso – Imagina só se a Ártemis encontra você mais novo na Caverna hoje, indo dormir no quarto de vocês...!

É. Realmente, ele não tinha pensado nisso e, agora sim, a coisa tava ficando séria...

-Ainda mais Ártemis sendo ela mesma... Tenho até medo do que ela possa fazer com você com quinze anos e bêbada... – Roy disse suas brincadeiras sempre com fundo verdadeiro.

-Eu tenho que me tirar de lá! – Wally falou alto, olhos arregalados e procurando seus amigos.

-É. Você vai sair correndo, avisando que já vai voltar, mas, no final, não vai achar lugar nenhum pra entocar você mesmo e vai acabar deixando ele na Torre do Relógio junto com a Babs. – Dick franziu o cenho – Só uma dica, Wall. A Babs e a Helena também estão na festa da Ártemis, junto com a Dinah e o Alfred está em folga. Ou seja... Tudo fechado pra você meu amigo!

-E aí? Como fica então? – ele perguntou preocupado.

Mas antes que qualquer um de seus amigos pudessem responder, Hal Jordan, o Lanterna Verde, surgiu na porta do bar de super-heróis a paisana trazendo consigo cerca de dez belíssimas mulheres, usando capas e maquiadas para matar. Wally engoliu em seco como acha que todos os seus amigos, com exceção de Roy, também fizeram.

-É aquele ali, moças! – Hal apontou para o ruivo sentado na mesa afastada perto do Jukebox – O homem de sorte! – e digamos que o Lanterna Verde já estava calibrado para a festa...

Os outros super-heróis começaram a assoviar para cada garota que desfilava sensualmente até a mesa do noivo, deixando o West de vinte e cinco anos corar até as unhas, juntamente com seus amigos novinhos. Super-homem chegou bem em cima de Lanterna Verde, como Clark Kent assim como todos os outros a paisana, cumprimentando-os e visualizando o noivo do outro lado do salão, sendo cercado por uma mulher vestida de policial, ordenando-o que ficasse de pé para ser punido.

-Isso vai ser tão legal! – Roy falou contente, sorrindo como se aquilo tudo fosse seu parque de diversão favorito.

Bem... Wally West não podia se preocupar com seu eu de quinze anos quando tinha que manter a fidelidade para sua futura esposa impiedosa e maligna que, com certeza, saberia muito bem se ele iria se aproveitar da situação ou não quando se encontrassem amanhã no altar – e pode apostar que Ártemis Crock não iria, nenhum pouco, perdoar sua última noite de solteiro tão bem aproveitada.

**-x-**

Ártemis chegou a casa, largando a mala com roupas sujas sobre o sofá da sala e arrastando-se até a cozinha onde sua mãe preparava um bom café da manhã. Ela havia passado a noite fora, preocupada em manter sua mente ocupada para que não pensasse no estúpido velocista – mas estava virando quase um habito associar Wally a sua rotina.

_Vai entender..._

-Bom dia, meu anjo. – Paula Crock saudou, cansada, mas forçando o máximo seu sorriso para parecer que havia dormido um pouco a noite passada enquanto a filha salvava as vitimas de Gotham City junto com Oliver Queen, já que ela tinha que ser a parceira de Arqueiro Verde por pouco tempo.

-Oi mãe. – Ártemis respondeu andando até a cadeirante e abaixando para plantar um beijo carinhoso em sua bochecha – Por que não dormiu? – perguntou abrindo a porta da geladeira ao lado, pegando a caixa de leite e o pacote de pão de forma.

-Culpada. – Paula anunciou tentando tornar aquilo tudo uma brincadeira. Ártemis encarou-a, seus olhos amendoados cansados e impacientes, fazendo com que a vietnamita suspirasse e bebericasse um pouco mais de cafeína antes de se manifestar – Uma mãe que se preocupa não consegue dormir bem sabendo que seu filho está aí por fora, salvando vidas e arriscando a própria... – e Paula sabia que Ártemis discutiria com ela a respeito disso, continuando rapidamente após a pausa de breves segundos – Eu confio em você meu amor. Não confio nos outros!

-Se confiar em mim o suficiente, não terá de se preocupar com outros. – respondeu secamente, pegando o copo da lava-louça e colocando o leite, comendo o pão puro e encarando a mulher de olhos tristes e exaustos – Tem noção que eu poderia ter chegado a tarde e você teria de virar a noite, sem dormir durante o dia graças ao trabalho, por minha causa? Mãe, eu sei me cuidar muito bem! – a adolescente se defendeu e Paula assentiu com a cabeça infinitas vezes.

-Eu sei, me desculpa. – ela pediu receosa, prendendo seus olhos castanhos escuros nos de tom de avelã – Acho que essa sua independência toda me deixa de lado às vezes e você tem que aceitar que eu só quero o seu bem, Ártemis.

-Eu sei disso, mãe. Não digo o contrario. – a menina respondeu, revirando os olhos irritados – Mas eu sou grandinha. Não se preocupe comigo. Tome conta de si mesma por mim enquanto eu estiver fora, ta bem? – Ártemis pediu suplicante, apesar de irritada.

Paula assentiu tristemente com a cabeça, largando a xícara sobre a pia e rolando para fora da cozinha, anunciando uma boa noite para a filha antes de ir se deitar para acordar ao meio-dia e ir trabalhar.

Ártemis encarou o relógio marcando seis horas da manhã. Respirou fundo e agradeceu pelo dia ser sábado e por ser dia de folga para o time também, mas isso não iria encerrar sua busca pelo desagradável e estúpido Wally West. Se ele estivesse por perto, Robin já teria avisado-o que ela gostaria de conversar com ele e, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele apareceria na Caverna, esperando para os dois terem mais uma de suas discussões de reconciliação.

_Que viagem! Reconciliação é coisa de casal, Ártemis! Pelo Amor de Deus!_ Ela disse a si mesma, tacando o copo no pia e colocando o leite junto do pão na geladeira.

-Acho que eu to tão cansada que já não associo mais nada com nada... – murmurou bocejando e espreguiçando-se.

Caminhou até seu quarto e trocou de roupa, preparando-se para dormir e não sonhar, porque sonhos só perturbavam suas noites de descanso (ou dias, no caso). Mas era inevitável e Ártemis já conhecia como sua mente estúpida funcionava:

Se ela estivesse preocupada com algo, por mais fútil e irrelevante que fosse, ela iria sonhar com aquilo e Wally West não era diferente.

_Que ótimo! _Ela murmurou antes de pegar num sono profundo, sonhando com o jovem velocista e um altar.

**-x-**

Wally decidiu ir dormir em seu quarto, nem ligando para o que encontraria pela frente da Caverna, nem ligando a luz para se preocupar com a decoração distinta que ele estaria agora e, ao se jogar em sua cama, acabou caindo na maior cama que ele já teria visto de casal, tão aconchegante e tão gostosa quanto qualquer outro.

Ele estava exausto, de fato. Ficou correndo pelo tempo, durante dez anos, e nem percebeu; Depois estava derrotando Hera junto de si mesmo; Conheceu o filho de seus melhores amigos num futuro não tão distante e, ainda por cima, deparou-se com uma menina que poderia ter aparecido para eles há dez anos atrás para amolecer o coração do Super-homem para seu grande amigo Conner.

Levou bronca, comeu muito, desgastou-se nessa corrida intertemporal e ainda estava quebrando a cabeça para descobrir quem era a misteriosa noiva. Mas então já passava da meia-noite e o adolescente estava cambaleando de sono.

Aquela cama seria a melhor que o ruivo já teria deitado durante sua vida e _Morfeu_ foi embalando-o aos poucos em seus braços, fazendo o adolescente roncar de tamanho cansaço (não que fosse incomum, claro...) e sonhar com algo muito maluco.

**-x-**

_Lá estava ela, vestida de branco e véu cobrindo a face misteriosa. De um lado todos os parentes do noivo, do outro lado os da noiva, apesar de a primeira fileira parecer um tanto vazia comparada com o seu lado da platéia._

_Um homem jovem ruivo, um pouco mais velho que ele, talvez, a levava até o altar, sorrindo de forma abobada encantado com a pequena dama de honra de cabelos negros e olhos verdes, apesar de feições asiáticas, vir saltitando em sua direção, jogando pétalas de flor de Liz ao seu redor e sendo alvo dos flashes das câmeras, antes da atração principal no começo do corredor, claro._

_E de onde estava às feições não lhe eram estranhas, apesar de tudo parecer algo bem embaçado._

_Ao seu lado, quando se virou para encarar tudo envolta, visto que a noiva ainda estava parada esperando a introdução da corneta no inicio do corredor estreito da igreja ortodoxa grega, notou um jovem de cabelos negros e olhos azuis claros, olhando animadamente para ele, sem esconder os orbes atrás de óculos escuros; Do lado dele um moreno de olhos prateados sorria, mostrando a todos o contraste entre seus dentes puramente brancos e sua pele negra; Depois um jovem grande, ombros largos e braços definidos, sorria pequeno encarando uma mocinha em frente a si. Olhos azuis gelados e cabelo negro curto, muito familiar. Por ultimo um adolescente de cabelos pretos usando óculos escuros, mas sorrindo maliciosamente na direção da noiva no final do corredor._

_Do outro lado do altar algo meio estranho e incomum para o rapaz. Uma ruiva de olhos azuis escuros sorrindo emocionada olhando para ele, numa cadeira de rodas, no vestido de madrinha mais bonito que ele já tinha visto – na cor amarela, sua favorita; ao seu lado uma de cabelos arroxeados e olhos claros, séria, mas tentado sorrir o máximo possível. Seu vestido era amarelo, também, mas sumia em sua pele pálida, apesar de ser de uma beleza extremamente exótica; Uma caucasiana de olhos âmbares e cabelos avermelhados, sorrindo animadamente para a mulher no final do corredor e lágrimas escorrendo pela face sardenta, molhando os buquês de orquídeas; ao lado uma adolescente de cabelos dourados e olhos azuis gelados, como os do homem grande do seu lado. Ela era esbelta, mas não lhe era comum._

_A marcha nupcial começou a tocar e os olhos verdes acima das bochechas sardentas encararam o horizonte da onde a mulher coberta de branco caminhava lentamente e tortuosamente para o altar, matando-o de curiosidade para descobrir de quem era a face coberta pelo véu grosso._

_Tentando matar o tempo com a curiosidade vistoriou em sua volta, procurando por parentes ou pessoas que ele conhecia._

_Uma senhora de cabelos vermelhos esbranquiçados, sentada ao lado de um velho de barba branca e cabelos castanhos segurava as lágrimas enquanto a outra mulher, mais velha, mas mais inteira, era abraçada pelos irmãos gêmeos chorando emocionada também. Atrás dali, uma repórter conhecida junto de outro repórter, ambos sorridentes e encarando o jovem curioso no altar, torcendo por eles. Do lado um moreno malicioso, contendo-se para não começar a chorar de emoção também. Uma moça peituda também era vista da fila traseira, mas isso não o importava por ora._

_Ele visualizou o lado da noiva, vendo uma cadeirante agarrada a meninha asiática chorando e sorrindo, abraçando a garota enquanto uma mulher da mesma idade do acompanhante da noiva sorria intencionalmente em sua direção, testando-o. Ela não lhe era estranha: olhos amendoados, cabelos negros volumosos e boca carnuda. Ao seu lado a loira de olhos azuis, vestida num elegante vestido de gala vermelha e enquanto ela segurava-se ao lado de um loiro muito parecido com Oliver Queen. Atrás dali um homem negro muito familiar que parecia ser relacionado à ruivinha chorona no altar, um homem loiro e sua esposa de cabelos longos e vermelhos, com uma criança de onze anos ao lado, Alfred Pennyworth no meio da platéia da noiva, sorrindo satisfeito para o rapaz no altar._

_Aquilo tudo lhe era muito familiar, muito comum e ele sentia falta de algo. Mas do que? Ou de quem?_

_A noiva se aproximava do altar e o curioso resolveu focar-se na mulher de vestido branco em corpete, moldando-se em seu corpo perfeito, bordado em strass e desenhando flores até a altura dos seios, onde paravam já que não havia mais nenhum pedaço de pano acima. A saia do vestido aberta do joelho para baixo, parecia tão sensível e brilhante como seda e os sapatos chamavam atenção: vermelhos vivos, de salto agulha e tiras em laços enfeitando o acessório. O buquê de flor de Liz nas mãos trêmulas e aquele tom de pele incomum, mas, ainda assim, familiar... Tom de oliva, uma pele bronzeada naturalmente._

_Então ele decidiu-se focar na face da mulher de branco já que faltava pouco para ela alcançar o altar. Ainda não podia ver a face dela, mas o cabelo que cascateava por suas costas até o começo da saia eram dourados e brilhantes, vivos e magníficos. Tão longos e tão belos, com cachos modulados naturalmente e o enfeite do véu perfeitamente colocado no topo de sua cabeça, impedindo a visualização apenas de sua face._

_Ela alcançou o altar e o ruivo lhe passou a mão, aceitando-a e abraçando levemente o amigo. O curioso ficou parado encarando a noiva, mas o padre limpou a garganta e não o permitiu ficar contemplando a beleza oculta dela._

**...**

_As alianças quando foram entregues não eram apenas de ouro 24 quilates, mas de ouro, ouro branco e pequenas pedras de safira decorativas. Na dela um raio azul enfeitado pelo contorno de ouro branco e o aro em ouro dourado. No do curioso o inverso: o aro de ouro branco, o contorno em ouro dourado e a safira com uma flecha caprichada._

_-Agora, já pode beijar a mulher. – o padre ortodoxo anunciou e o curioso engoliu em seco, preparando-se para erguer a o véu da noiva e visualizar quem ela era._

_Ao levantá-lo lentamente, não a vendo logo, encarou os lábios rosados carnudos familiares, depois o nariz pontudo e delicado, mas antes de chegar aos olhos da individua..._

O sonho acabou.

* * *

><p><strong>Bem... O sonho foi exatamente um sonho, antes que qualquer um pense que vai acontecer exatamente como dito ali. Como dizem a respeito da teoria dos sonhos, a a que se aplica a este capítulo, pelo menos: eles são a respeito de lembranças ou criações do subconsciente humano de acordo com seus pensamentos. Ou seja, Wally sonhou sobre o casamento porque ele está curioso a respeito de saber quem é a noiva (Artemis). <strong>

**No próximo capítulo,garanto, será demais. Espero que leiam e curtam! ;3**

**Reviews? ;D Para uma autora dedicada que é apaixonada pelas pessoas que comentam suas histórias? ^_^**

**Até o próximo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Justiça Jovem e seus personagens pertencem apenas a DC Universe e a Warner Bros. Sou somente uma fã com uma imaginação incontrolável. Fazer o que?

**Obrigada pelos comentários e todos os agrados até agora, pessoal! Ficaria muito feliz também se as pessoas que têm preguiça de comentar pudessem escrever apenas uma palavra (pode ser até monossilábica ;D), assim eu saberia quem está acompanhando e mandaria todas as respostas, até postaria a fic mais rápido.**

**Olá! ;D Cá estou eu, entregando a vocês o oitavo capítulo da fic! *-* Alguns detalhes nas notas finais, se alguém estiver interessado, claro! **

**Boa Leitura. ;)**

* * *

><p>Ela estava bêbada e achava que estava vendo coisas ao abrir à porta do seu quarto e dar de cara com um moleque ruivo, jogado na cama, apagado e babando em seu travesseiro. No momento ele deveria ser apenas um fantasma ou uma miragem ou uma alucinação de alcoólatras.<p>

Ela jogou a bolsa no canto da cama, cambaleando ao fazer o seu caminho até a suíte, tirando a roupa suada e cheirando a cachaça, largando-a no meio do quarto e ficando nua antes de alcançar a porta do banheiro.

Ao parar lá, desfazendo o nó em seu rabo de cavalo e deixando seu cabelo ficar solto sobre seus ombros, ela virou-se para encarar o ser deitado roncando em sua cama:

-É bom que... – ela bocejou e soluçou ao mesmo tempo – Que tu não esteja aí quando eu sair do banho! – em resposta, ela ouviu o ronco de um porco.

Dando de ombros entrou no banheiro trancando a porta e preparando-se para dormir na banheira, ficar enrugada da água quente e tirar aquela ressaca antes de seu casamento tão almejado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

E nada como um bom e longo banho, e uma soneca básica, para acabar com o porre, mesmo que de uma super-heroína. Afinal de contas, mesmo que quisesse, não poderia ficar com enxaqueca no dia seguinte, se arrumando desde a hora do almoço para a cerimônia de casamento as oito horas da noite, e a festa as nove e meia.

Seus cabelos loiros cumpridos estavam escorrendo pelas suas costas nuas enquanto ela soltava a tampa do ralo e ainda via algumas coisas rodando, mas já estava muito melhor e até havia esquecido de sua alucinação quando entrou no banho. Enrolou o cabelo na toalha e depois pegou a outra no armário da pia, enxugando-se e visualizando-se no espelho.

A maquiagem toda borrada, manchas grossas de rímel pareciam olheiras e a sombra espelhada alcançava a linha das sobrancelhas. Ela parecia um urso Panda, mesmo, e a risada foi incontrolável – fazia tempo que ela não se divertia tanto com suas amigas dessa forma (talvez desde a festa de despedida de Dinah...) e valeu a pena, mesmo sua mente estando bem longe o tempo inteiro, em Star City onde seu noivo dava a despedida de solteiro da década...

Ela pegou o algodão e o creme, limpando toda a maquiagem antes de ir dormir, seus olhos tons de avelã amendoados estavam um pouco vermelhos, mas de cansaço e um bocejo seguiu sua expressão exausta, alertando-a de tudo. Então ela tirou a toalha molhada do cabelo e deixou que ele secasse naturalmente, penteando-o e prendendo-o no topo de sua cabeça com o primeiro acessório que ela achou a sua frente na pia. Escovou os dentes e desligou as luzes, entrando no quarto escuro.

Suspirou fundo, relaxando as vistas e tentando se acostumar com a visão noturna, preparando-se para pisar nas roupas e sapatos jogadas desordenadamente no chão, estrategicamente para serem pisados. Deu risada pensando nisso, mas não contava com um ronco profundo e repentino, assustando-a e fazendo-a entrar em posição de luta em instantes. A toalha começou a escorregar por seu corpo e o ronco continuou cada vez mais forte e mais alto – se o adversário estava em sono profundo ela teria tempo de, pelo menos, colocar um short e uma blusa.

Então correu e fez tudo silenciosamente, achando o primeiro pijama que viu pela frente, e correndo para pegar a faca largada na gaveta do criado-mudo. Preparou-se para atacar ou, pelo menos, assustar o infeliz sabe lá Deus quem era...

_ARTEMIS, SUA IDIOTA! ISSO NÃO ERA UMA ALUCINAÇÃO! _Lembrou-se espalmando a testa rapidamente e voltando para a pose aterrorizante_. Melhor dar uma investida e acertar o travesseiro..._

Calculou e após estar em frente à cama, atacou, mirando no travesseiro bem perto do nariz do cara, rapaz... _Moleque?_ Mas o fio da faca nunca se encostou ao travesseiro de penas de ganso...

A mão dela foi parada no meio do caminho por uma mão forte e quente, segurando seu pulso. Ártemis arregalou os olhos e preparou-se para socá-lo com a mão livre, mas antes de poder atacá-lo novamente o jovem abriu os olhos arregalados e agarrou a outra mão em movimento, rapidamente, alertando-a novamente.

A loira não sabia o que fazer e não ia fica parada esperando que ele continuasse qualquer coisa em mente – depois de ser criada na Liga das Sombras, ingressar na Justiça Jovem e virar heroína regularizada da Liga da Justiça, é normal que fique meio paranóica com pessoas estranhas em sua cama, catando cada um de seus ataques, ainda mais ela cheia de inimigos pelo mundo e o Monte Justiça não sendo lá o lugar mais seguro para ela estar.

O jovem parece começar a empurrá-la, mas a arqueira foi mais rápida e se jogou sobre o rapaz, travando suas pernas e recuperando o controle das mãos, travando as dele com a mão livre e parando a faca a um milímetro de distancia de sua garganta branca.

-Argh...! – ele rangeu os dentes e Ártemis estreitou os olhos para melhorar a visão, tentando ver a cara do individuo.

E quando ela viu, não acreditou em seus próprios olhos. Olhos esmeralda encarando-a, assustados e lindos, chamavam atenção no quarto apagado; sardas vermelhas espelhadas por suas bochechas e seu nariz, arrebitado e redondo; e finalmente os cabelos vermelhos como chamas, arrepiados e bagunçados. Mas tinha algo de errado com aquela cara... Ela era jovem demais...

-... - ela engoliu em seco enquanto o menino ainda se recuperava do susto e tentava se mexer embaixo da heroína, que ainda não conseguia enxergar na escuridão do quarto – _Wally_...?

* * *

><p>-Wally? – ela suspirou mais alto e o rapaz arregalou os olhos.<p>

-_Sai_..._ De cima_..._ De mim_! – ele respondeu entre arquejos temendo respirar fundo demais para deter sua garganta de alcançar o fio mortal da faca da arqueira.

Num reflexo, Ártemis atirou a faca para fora da cama, e se debruçou até o abajur na cômoda, esmagando ainda mais o rapaz, e quando a luz alcançou a cara do ruivo, Ártemis viu o passado se repetir a sua frente...

* * *

><p>-O WALLY É UM BOM COMPANHEIRO! O WALLY É UM BOM COMPANHEIRO... – Dick dizia abraçado ao melhor amigo, cambaleando e carregando-o junto com Kaldur que era o que estava em melhor estado da turma – NINGUÉM PODE NEGAR!<p>

Wally assentiu com a cabeça, já não entendendo mais nada e nem sentindo o gosto do que tomava mais, apenas virando o resto da cachaça. As dançarinas brincavam com os super-heróis e algumas tentavam chegar perto de Clark Kent, mas ele negava e as afastava, por mais bêbado que ele estivesse. O Caçador Marciano ao lado dele estava com dificuldades para manter a cor negra dele... Ou será que ele estava verde por causa do enjôo?

É. Essa era a situação dos homens e Roy Harper era a sensação da mulherada, divertindo-se com cada uma que rebolava em seu colo, atrás de si e beijava seu pescoço.

-HEY! – Dick berrou para as mulheres, chamando a atenção delas e as três que se divertiam com o arqueiro olharam-no curiosas – VOCÊS TÃO NO CARA ERRADO! – e o ex-Garoto Prodígio apontou para o melhor amigo arrastado pelos ombros – ESSE AQUI É O NOIVO!

Elas realizaram e cada uma deu um beijo no pescoço de Roy, despedindo-se do mulherengo e indo para cima do jovem bêbado. Após ficar sozinho, Roy juntou-se a Superboy, que estava apagado no chão, babando uma poça de saliva, com a camisa rasgada, quase nu, e com marcas de beijos e chupões por todo o corpo.

-Acho que alguém vai levar uma bronca de uma Marciana... – Kaldur pensou vendo o ruivo de 27 anos caindo perto do clone – E uma ninja vai, certamente, acabar com ele.

-Babs vai atropelar meu... _Pé_... – Dick pensou bem e riu maliciosamente, apesar de pressentir a dor. Resolveu não usar palavras indecentes com o respeitoso Kaldur (mas o Atlantis tinha entendido a piadinha) - e Ártemis vai matar o Wally. – Dick adicionou apontando um dado acusativo para Kaldur. As bochechas do moreno um pouco vermelhas enquanto as do jovem de olhos azuis permitia o calor espalhar-se pela face inteira, concentrando-se nas maçãs do rosto. Wally nem se fala, suas sardas ajudavam muito – Não pensa que tu vai escapar também não, Kaldur, amigão! – Dick foi lá e abraçou o moreno, dando um cascudo em seu coro cabeludo loiro claro após deixar Wally aos cuidados das dançarinas – No final, Rachel vai sugar sua alma! – lembrou-se de Ravena e Kaldur engoliu em seco.

-Oras! Foi apenas uma despedida de solteiro... – ele respondeu inocentemente – Duvido que ela não tenha feito nada na da Ártemis.

Enquanto os amigos conversavam, certo velocista era atacado pelas senhoritas, largado numa cadeira enquanto elas se revezavam, passando a mão nele e em partes de seu corpo que tinham uma etiqueta com o nome da noiva escrita em negrito (obviamente, figurativamente falando) e isso o limitava, que, por sua vez, limitava as senhoritas abusadas.

-_Nananananão, mocinhas_! – Wally dizia deixando a mão delas de lado, tentando tomar conta de si mesmo – Eu _shou_ um homem _complometido_!

-Comprometimento não é algo muito legal... – uma delas sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordendo sua orelha e fazendo-o se arrepiar por inteiro.

-Não é nada divertido... – a outra arranhava suas costas e ele se arrepiava por inteiro.

-E é tão... Monótono... – a outra avisou esfregando-se de costas para Wally, indo para cima e para baixo.

Wally respirou fundo, sentindo algo ficando animado demais e vendo a imagem de seu assassinato no dia seguinte nas manchetes de jornais:

"_Noiva mata noivo por despedida de solteiro levada a sério._"

E começou a pensar apenas nela, recitando seu nome como um mantra e, logo mais, vendo-a na parede de suas pálpebras, quase caindo de sono. Seus cabelos loiros longos dançando até sua cintura fina, as pernas longas e definidas caminhando até si, o balançar sensual de seus quadris enquanto ela fazia seu caminho até ele; seus olhos matadores, amendoados e chamativos. Seus cílios gigantes e aquele olhar sedutor emanando dos orbes de avelã. A sobrancelha esquerda levemente arqueada e um sorriso maldoso nos lábios carnudos rosados que amava...

Talvez a pressão fora demais para o super-herói, pois assim que abriu os olhos para ver se aquilo tudo já havia terminado, deparou-se com um decote absurdo a sua frente de uma das dançarinas, sentindo o sangue inteiro subir-lhe a cabeça e...

-AH! – elas gritaram quando a cabeça do rapaz foi para trás da intensidade da hemorragia nasal explodindo do rapaz, apagando-o em seguida.

Dick e Kaldur olharam o alvoroço junto com mais alguns membros da Liga, mas os outros apenas riram e voltaram a fazer o que eles sempre faziam em despedidas de solteiro: bebendo e dançando com as mulheres com pouca roupa. Os ex-membros da Justiça Jovem negaram com a cabeça, não achando mais graça nenhuma e resolveram por dar a festa encerrada.

Não seria bom o noivo estar com enxaqueca ou seqüelas de hemorragia nasal no dia seguinte – além de eles terem de carregar Conner e Roy para a mansão Queen, bem longe do centro de Star City.

-Agora seria uma boa hora para pedir ajuda pro Lanterna Verde... – Dick comentou e Kaldur apontou para Hal Jordan do outro lado do salão, bebendo junto de Questão e agarrando uma das dançarinas, derrubando todo o conteúdo do copo de chope sobre si e sobre ela – Pensando melhor, acho que quem precisa de ajuda é ele...

-Que, infelizmente, não virá de nós... – Kaldur completou, guiando-o até Wally e ajudando a recompor o ruivo desmaiado e pedindo mil desculpas para a dançarina manchada de sangue do velocista.

* * *

><p>Ela foi aos poucos liberando os braços do menino e relaxando suas pernas sobre as dele, posicionando seus joelhos nas laterais de seu corpo. Ele massageou as mãos enquanto fechava os olhos com força, à luz machucando as íris esmeraldas. Espanto descrevia a face da arqueira e preocupação começou a tomar seu coração.<p>

Aquele era Wally West, o velocista, o irritante garoto que ela brigava todo santo dia num passado não tão distante assim. Que vestia o manto de _Kid Flash_ e andava por aí cantando qualquer rabo de saia que se manifestava no ambiente, e, só para irritá-la, chamava-a de substituta e de _Deusa da Simpatia_, quando ironizava.

Ela engoliu em seco, pousando uma mão carinhosa sobre sua bochecha e permitindo que sua cabeça viajasse por milhares de hipóteses do porque ele estar assim, novinho, na véspera do casamento.

Lágrimas tomaram seus olhos e ela abaixou a face, escondendo-a antes que o adolescente a olhasse.

_Maldito menino bruxo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Então... Eu sei. Podem me xingar até minha quinta geração... -' Faz parte. Sinto muito ter parado aí, mas o capítulo ficaria muito grande e eu preciso manter o Íbope... aushauhsuahsuah'<strong>

**A respeito de Klarion ser mencionado, eu fiz isso porque a Ártemis 2.5 teme que o pai dela, no caso a Luz, possa querer interferir no seu casamento com Wally e isso quer dizer que não seria nada bom. Tornando o Wally num menino de 15 anos, novamente, poderia ser a idéia perfeita pra impedir que acontecesse o casório e que nossa arqueira favorita voltasse para as Sombras... e_e Enfim... Muitos spoilers pra vocês! Vou calar minha boca!**

**Agora sobre a Hemorragia Nasal! aushauhsauhsuahsu' Eu ri muito escrevendo aquela parte... ;3 Juro! Porque como, segundo Robin no 3º episódio de Justiça Jovem, Wally tem casos de sangramento pelo nariz quando tenta vibrar as moléculas pela parede (e eu adoro escrever hemorragias nasais... kkkk' Fazer o que? ^_^')**

**Muito obrigada por terem lido pessoal! Até o próximo sábado e não esqueçam de dar reviews! *-***

**Amó vocês!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Justiça Jovem e seus personagens pertencem apenas a DC Universe e a Warner Bros. Sou somente uma fã com uma imaginação incontrolável. Fazer o que?

***-* Quem quer Espiando o Futuro Bate palminhas aew! *-* Leiam as notas finais, please, gentem! ;D**

**Boa Leitura. ;)**

* * *

><p>Wally foi recuperando a visão e o medo não estava mais presente, já que a pessoa que quase o matou parecia ter consciência do ato e de quem ele era, pois após dizer seu nome, tacou a faca o mais longe possível e saiu de cima de si tão rápido que ele não pode nem aproveitar a situação se fosse uma heroína muito gata.<p>

Quando ele permitiu os orbes esmeralda visualizar o ser a sua frente, impressionou-se com o cabelo longo num rabo de cavalo, costas viradas para ele enquanto ela fazia seu caminho elegantemente até o interruptor das luzes do lado da entrada do quarto.

Ele franziu o cenho e foi sentando-se a cama, esperando pela ordem de apagar o abajur, mas ela nada disse e Wally tinha certeza que estava ouvindo o barulho do fungar vindo dela. Porém, ela nada falou então o jovem simplesmente apagou a luminária assim que ela acendeu a luz, virando-se lentamente para mostrar uma mulher maravilhosa vestida num baby-doll, parada na porta do quarto, encarando-o com lágrimas teimosas na face.

E quando Wally alcançou a face dela, corar já não era mais uma palavra que cabia a ele. Ele respirou fundo, arregalando os olhos e permitindo a boca abrir, quase batendo o queixo no chão. Apesar das lágrimas estranhas e incomuns vindo do ser parado a porta, olhos de avelã sedutores o encaravam enquanto aquela boca cor de rosa, grande, balbuciava palavras mudas, tentando achar algo a dizer – ou ela estava embasbacada ou ela estava assustada.

-ÁRTEMIS? – Wally berrou assustado e ela respirou fundo, contendo as lágrimas e limpando as que escorregaram impiedosamente pelo seu rosto adulto, que era uma face magnífica de se olhar.

_POR QUE EU TO PENSANDO ISSO, DEUS?_

-Olá. – ela respondeu receosamente, voz um pouco tonta e mole.

-WOW! – ele respondeu levantando-se da cama com medo de contar a verdade para ela e ela matar o seu eu de vinte e cinco anos depois – Wow! – ele repetiu, engolindo em seco e sentindo sua face arder a mil graus.

Então ele lembrou-se que ela havia sentado em cima dele e vestindo aquele protótipo de roupa, rubor tomando completamente a face sardenta e fazendo o rapaz ter um conflito interno a respeito do que pensar ou não da jovem de vinte e cinco anos.

_Eles mudaram meu quarto pro quarto dela e vice-versa?_ Ele pensou. _Espera aí..._

-Você não devia estar na sua festa? – ele perguntou meio bravo, mas, com medo de morrer, decidiu ficar o mais relaxado possível.

-O que houve com você? – ela perguntou assustada, uma feição que Wally nunca havia visto na destemida arqueira substituta.

-Nada... – ele respondeu receoso e ela riu ironicamente ou de má vontade, revirando os olhos e permitindo mais uma lágrima cair.

-Você não notou? – ela apontou para o jovem de quinze anos e ele olhou para si mesmo, vendo que estava na mesma roupa parecendo seu eu de sempre.

-_Não..._? – Ártemis passou a mão nos cabelos e caminhou até a cama, sentando-se e respirando fundo – Tudo bem?

-Não! – o grito dela o assustou e ele ficou com medo de se aproximar para ver se ela estava bem – O casamento é amanhã e você tem quinze anos! – ela olhou-o chocada e impressionada – Acha que vão casar você assim?

-Oras, mas eu... – Wally parou pensando antes de falar (talvez a primeira vez que ele, de fato, fizera isso) e arregalou os olhos, realizando o que a pessoa que ele mais odiava, versão 2.5, estava achando que ele havia voltado há ter quinze anos e não que um outro ele poderia existir.

_Pra falar a verdade..._ Ele pensou por poucos segundos _Não seria algo tão impossível de se acontecer..._

-Foi o Klarion, né? – ela perguntou fechando os olhos e bufando irada, frustrada e furiosa.

-Er... – Wally ainda não sabia o que dizer.

-_Wallace_ _Rudolph_ West... – Ártemis sabendo seu nome inteiro era muito assustador para uma resposta invicta sair de sua boca aquele momento. Ele ainda estava lamentando por _Rudolph_ ser seu nome do meio – Foi. O. Klarion, né? – Wally a viu abrir os olhos encarando-o e a chama de irritação podia ser reproduzida por eles.

Ele negou com a cabeça e ela arregalou os orbes chamuscados, apesar de continuar com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

-Na verdade... – o rapaz começou – É uma _longa história_.

-Como você ta assim? Com... – regulou-o de cima a baixo e Wally sentiu suas bochechas arderem mais um pouco com isso. Hormônios a flor da pele – _Quinze_ anos?

-Eu _tenho_ quinze anos. – ele disse lentamente para que ela começasse a associar tudo, mas conhecendo Ártemis Crock como Wally West conhecia, ela provavelmente o chamaria de demente e o mandaria parar de graça. Porém, o velocista adolescente não permitiu que ela começasse a falar, continuando logo a seguir – Eu sou Wally West, _Kid Flash_, e eu _viajei_ no tempo... – sua cara de explicação era hilária e aquilo tudo era muito cômico, mas Ártemis não achou graça nenhuma, pois ela logo estava em seus dois pés, rugindo e se aproximando do moleque.

-**_KID FLASH?_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-E COMO VOCÊ VIAJA NO TEMPO E NÃO PERCEBE, _KID BURRO_? – ela deu um tapa em sua cabeça, sentando na cama chocada e irritada em seguida.

-DESCULPA DEUSA DA SIMPATIA! Eu não sabia que era regra saber que está viajando no tempo. Opa... – ele olhou-a cinicamente e ela arfou as narinas – Eu me esqueci que você é leiga em tudo, já que _não_ _tem_ poderes!

-Cala a boca pirralho! – ela rebateu ofendida, encarando-o irritada – Tem noção do estrago temporal que você está causando no mundo?

-Escuta aqui, sua _harpia_! – Wally apontou o dedo para a ponta do nariz de Ártemis, desdenhando o tratamento que ela dera para ele – Eu não pretendia xeretar como seria minha vida dez anos depois! Aconteceu! E você sabe por quê? – ele acusou-a estreitando os orbes esmeraldas – Porque você ficou estranha comigo e eu não engoli sua estória pra boi dormir!

-E a culpa é minha porque você resolveu que correr até as barrinhas de energia se esgotarem do seu estoque era a melhor idéia? Será que não tem nenhum cérebro embaixo desse cabelo ruivo, não? – Ártemis sentia-se com quinze anos, discutindo com um moleque irritante e teimoso, que não prestava atenção as suas palavras.

Isso a estava corroendo por dentro.

-A loira aqui é você, Ártemis. – ele rebateu e a arqueira grunhiu, cruzando os braços sobre os peitos.

-Ótimo! Por que não diz pra _burra_ porque, então, _Kid Animal_ não voltou pra 2011 ainda? – ela ironizou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas e fazendo o moleque se calar.

-Oras! Eu quero saber quem é a minha noiva! – Wally rebateu, corando intensamente ao ver a reação inesperada de Ártemis.

Ela não riu ou debochou dele. Na verdade, ela olhou-o de uma forma curiosa como se tudo o que ele dizia não fazia sentido algum, contudo num sentido trágico e excêntrico – do ponto de vista de cada um. Ela relaxou o cenho franzido e começou a adotar uma expressão de preocupação ou incerteza, levantando-se da cama e ficando uns dez centímetros mais alta que ele – sabendo que seu eu mais velho deveria ter 1,85 de altura.

_Pelo menos eu continuo sendo mais alto que ela._ Ele comemorou secretamente.

Entretanto era constrangedor ter a arqueira crescida, bonita, a sua frente, olhando-o com curiosidade e Wally não resistiu à tentação de dar uma checada no corpo dela – afinal, crianças em puberdade não precisam de desculpa melhor que hormônios, certo?

Ele desceu as íris verdes cintilantes pelo pescoço fino dela até a clavícula que aparecia profundamente, duas saboneteiras visíveis e chamativas. Mais embaixo, aquilo foi totalmente sem querer (querendo), ele reparou o tanto, QUANTO, haviam crescido os seios da mulher, reparando o volume no baby-doll e contendo o sangue que poderia vir a fluir de seu nariz inesperadamente.

-Meus olhos estão aqui em cima, West. – sua voz soava brava, mas quando olhou seu rosto a centímetros de seus olhos amendoados estreitados e o nariz dela bem perto do seu, calor tomando-lhe o corpo, Wally tremeu. A mesma feição complicada em seu rosto maduro – Você tem certeza que não sabe quem é a sua noiva?

Wally parou e pensou em zombar dela, de verdade, ou responder algo que a fizesse ficar irritada. Qualquer coisa que tirasse aquela expressão incerta e quase triste daquele rosto que fazia suas mãos se encharcar de suor, seus lábios tremerem, suas bochechas arderem e seus olhos enfeitiçados por tudo acima do pescoço dela – não que a imagem abaixo não fosse prazerosa.

Então ele apenas negou com a cabeça, lentamente e Ártemis afastou-se dele, relaxando os olhos e endireitando suas costas murmurando alguma coisa, mas nada que valesse a pena à atenção dele. Talvez um _Nossa. Por isso eu não esperava... _Nada que o fizesse brigar com ela por ser algo sarcástico.

-Por que não fazemos assim? – Wally começou a sugerir e Ártemis olhou-o por cima do ombro, estando esquisita com ele. Não indiferente, mas... _Constrangida_...? – Você me diz quem ela é, me mostra uma foto e eu volto pra 2011 numa boa! – ele mostrou a ela seu melhor sorriso forçado, mas ela não respondeu nada.

Ártemis virou de costas totalmente, mostrando a Wally que seus cabelos, de fato, poderiam ficar maiores e que as costas dela não eram nada piores que a frente para visualizar também.

_QUALÉ, WEST? SE CONTENHA!_ Ele berrava para si mesmo, mas seus olhos verdes continuavam vagando sobre as curvas acentuadas da heroína vestida num pijama bem chamativo. E foi aí que ele notou que a cor do baby-doll era vermelha com alguns raios amarelos espalhados aqui e ali.

_Hã? _Ele parou por alguns segundos estranhando aquilo tudo _Mas por que ela ta com um pijama do Flash?_

-Wally. – Ártemis chamou sua atenção, novamente, virando-se para encará-lo. A face decepcionada em fim, fazendo com que o coração do jovem velocista pulasse uma batida – Você tem certeza que não sabe quem é a sua noiva?

Após arregalar seus olhos, em estado de choque, tudo fez sentido.

* * *

><p>-AH! – Ártemis respirou fundo, sentando-se na cama, esquecendo completamente do sonho terrível que ela tivera.<p>

Uma coisa ela sabia perfeitamente: Wally West estava nele e vestia um smoking, plantado no altar com uma cara de felicidade abobada encarando-a. A outra coisa de que se lembrava era de seu pai aparecendo e pedindo para levá-la até o altar.

O som de chuva e vento batendo em sua janela não significava coisa boa, mas o despertador continuava a badalar meio-dia e ela havia perdido o sono após acordar tão assustada.

Bom, com aquele grito, se Paula estivesse em casa daria um jeito de sair correndo da cadeira para ver se Ártemis estava bem, carregando seu canivete suíço com ela e preparando-se para encontrar o pior ou alguém terrível no quarto de sua filha amada. Ou seja, a arqueira estava sozinha e não sabia o que fazer para acalmar aqueles sentimentos estranhos e os pesadelos inoportunos que não permitiram seu sono aquela noite (ou manhã).

Foi tomar seu banho para tirar aquela sensação e aquele cheiro horrível de ontem e de vilões derrotados de seu corpo, relaxando os músculos e esfriando a cabeça.

_Se ela pudesse lembrar só mais um pouco daquele sonho..._

* * *

><p>Finalmente. A face que se encaixava na noiva do véu grosso era a de Ártemis e Wally quase teve um filho, se fosse possível, naquele exato momento.<p>

-COMO É QUE É? – ele esperneou sem saber se ficava revoltado por ser ela ou feliz por saber com quem se casaria (e que não era uma noiva invisível).

-_Ssh_! – ela mandou, gesticulando silêncio e apontando para a porta – M'Gann, Zatanna e Babs estão dormindo!

-A festa que deu hoje não era pra fazer com que as mulheres da Liga não fossem a despedida de solteira da minha noiva? – ele queria lavar a roupa suja logo e essa foi à primeira pergunta que lhe veio à mente.

-Primeiro que a sua noiva sou _eu_...

-AH! – ele gritou chocado e Ártemis deu um passo para trás preocupada com o que ele viria a fazer em seguida.

-E à minha festa de solteira foram às mulheres da Liga e algumas outras amigas, Wally. Então, não se preocupe. Não estraguei festa de ninguém! – ela revirou os olhos para a confusão do garoto – Se é com isso que está mais preocupado... – murmurou ironicamente.

-E... E... Er... _Gr_! – ele apontou corando extremamente ao olhar pra ela – Você me ama?

Ela parou para pensar o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

-Isso foi uma pergunta retórica né? – Wally resmungou novamente.

-EU PAREÇO ESTAR QUERENDO PERGUNTAS COMO RESPOSTAS, ARTEMIS?

-Calma, Deus! – ela resmungou abaixando o tom e olhando de uma forma sincera, preparando-se para o próximo berro histérico dele – Se eu não te amasse, _Surfista_, eu não me casaria contigo amanhã!

-Ah! – choramingou, escondendo a face nas mãos.

-Deixa de ser um bebê!

-EU VOU CASAR COM A _PIOR PESSOA DO MUNDO_! EU NÃO TENHO OUTRO TIPO DE REAÇÃO EM MENTE, SINTO MUITO!

-Nossa! Me ofendeu!

-É. Ta legal! _A incrível e destemida_ Ártemis ofendida vai mudar muito a minha opinião...

-Eu estou falando sério, _Kid Ironia_!

-Mentira!

-_Mentira_ nada! Eu sou assim tão péssima pra você, moleque? Sou tão ruim que você não consegue nem enxergar o fato de que eu amo você e você me ama e que vai casar comigo amanhã?

Dessa vez ela o encurralou. Wally estava tremendo tanto que não sabia se olhava para Ártemis ou se saía correndo dali para um passado não tão distante e mudá-lo antes de acabar daquela forma.

Entretanto, quando ele levantou os olhos esmeralda ansiosos e notou a tristeza nas íris avelã, teve vontade de retirar tudo o que disse até agora. Aos poucos foi lembrando-se do que ela fizera quando o achou e como ela chorou, ficando preocupada quando achou que o menino bruxo havia transformado-o em adolescente novamente na véspera de seu casamento e o olhar de agora só não era deprimente porque não havia lágrimas saindo dos olhos amendoados.

-Eu... _Caham_... – ela limpou a garganta, a voz tremula e Wally começou a prestar atenção à mulher que parecia com receio pela primeira vez a sua frente – Eu quero saber o que você realmente sente Wally.

-Não deu pra notar? – ele respondeu um pouco chocado ou magoado, começando a se acostumar com a idéia. Ela desviou os olhos de avelã das esmeraldas em opaco.

-Mais do que o possível. – Ártemis respondeu e engoliu em seco, juntando as mãos no peito e apertando-as em cima de seu coração. Tremendo que só – Então... Já que é assim, - ela voltou a olhá-lo, segurando as emoções inesperadas para o velocista, que pareciam prestes a explodir – Eu vou conversar com o Wally amanhã a respeito do casamento.

-E vai dizer o que?

-Que eu não quero transformar a vida dele num estorvo. – respondeu olhando-o secamente – Então, _Kid Flash_, não se preocupe. – ela respirou fundo e pegou um travesseiro na cama, preparando-se para sair – Você não vai se casar comigo no futuro.

Após a porta bater e o quarto pertencer só a ele, novamente, Wally sentiu-se vazio.

* * *

><p><strong>E então? O que acharam? *-* Eu sei, ficou demais!<strong>

**aushaushauhuas' brincadeirinha. Querem me matar, mas esperem até o fim da fic... ;D Tem muito ainda pra rolar aqui, então vou ter que reformular o fim dela... Talvez mais uns quatro ou cinco capítulos (seis pra certeza). ^_^**

**Agora, quem quer ver Justiça Jovem dublado na faixa do episódio 20 ao 24? LEVANTEM AS MÃOS E LEIAM COM ATENÇÃO! **

**No youtube, só escrever Justiça Jovem - episódio (por exemplo) 22. Aparecerá um video de 21 segundos dizendo "Justiça Jovem - episódios 01 a 24". Cliquem.**

**Em seguida, sigam para as informações do video e lá terá os links de todos os episódios, online e em servidor para download, até o 24! *-* Dublado e com uma resolução razoável... Estamos falando da SBT, pessoal! kkkkkkkkkkk'**

**Beijinhos e Até o Próximo Capítulo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Justiça Jovem e seus personagens pertencem apenas a DC Universe e a Warner Bros. Sou somente uma fã com uma imaginação incontrolável. Fazer o que?

**Olá! ;3 Como vão meus lindos e lindas! *-* Espero que bem!**

**Vim aqui com o décimo capítulo de Espiando o Futuro e espero que estejam gostando da fic, pois estou adorando escreve-la, mesmo tendo pouquissimo tempo para me dedicar a ela... e_e**

**Enfim, boa leitura! ;D**

* * *

><p>-Megs! Cheguei! – Ártemis dizia após o computador anunciar sua chegada, mas não havia sinal da Marciana ou do <em>Kriptoniano<em> na caverna.

Então ela caminhou até a piscina e deparou-se com Kaldur nadando tão rápido que espirrava água para o caminho em volta da piscina. Ela esperou ele nadar até cansar, sentando-se na espreguiçadeira perto da porta para não ser alvo dos respingos – não que tivesse adiantado algo, na verdade.

-Ártemis, olá. – Kaldur disse tomando fôlego ao sentar-se na borda da piscina. A arqueira sorriu forçadamente e lhe levou a toalha largada no acento onde estava.

-Oi. Lavando a área da piscina? – brincou e o rapaz sorriu envergonhado, saindo da água finalmente e indo sentar-se em uma das cadeiras molhadas.

-Chegou cedo. A M'Gann e o Superboy resolveram ir a padaria comprar alguns croissants para o lanche da tarde.

-Imaginei que tivessem saído. – resmungou e o moreno sorriu divertido com ela – Notícias do _Kid Idiota_ por aí?

-Nenhuma. Robin não apareceu, mas se quiser entrar em contato com ele pra perguntar a respeito de Wally, tudo bem.

-Não. Só queria saber se ele veio aqui... – mentiu, revirando os olhos cansados.

-Má noite? – Kaldur perguntou e a moça concordou, pousando seus olhos sobre os dele, mostrando as pesadas olheiras sobre eles – Quer falar a respeito?

-Dando uma de confidente? Isso não era trabalho da M'Gann? – Ártemis brincou e Kaldur arqueou as duas sobrancelhas rapidamente, prestando atenção a cada sarcasmo usado pela arqueira.

-Certamente que você é livre pra contar seus pensamentos pra quem quiser e a M'Gann não é exceção, nem eu ser o primeiro, a saber. Mas não importa o que seja, Ártemis. Se estiver te incomodando tanto a ponto de não te deixar dormir, garanto que deva conversar sobre isso com alguém. Eu sou seu amigo e quero te ajudar como puder.

_Agora me diga se tem como eu não contar pra ele o que aconteceu?_ Ártemis murmurou para si mesma e suspirou, pedindo para que ele a ouvisse.

E ela começou a lhe dizer tudo o que lhe importunava – pelo menos tudo que queria dizer.

Começando pelas partes das quais ela lembrava do sonho estranho...

**-x-**

M'Gann preparava uma montanha de café da manhã para ela, Babs, Ártemis, Zatanna e Wally comerem, lembrando-se bem de como o rapaz era e continua sendo esfomeado. Entretanto, M'Gann estava tão bêbada na noite passada que nem teve tempo de contar a sua "irmã" terrestre que havia um clandestino de um passado no quarto do casal, de castigo.

Quando isso bateu a sua mente, M'Gann espalmou a testa dizendo sua típica frase:

_-Olá, M'Gann! _

E conectou sua mente a do moleque que estava sozinho no quarto, olhando para a parede, sem dormir e relembrando de todos os momentos e todas as palavras que Ártemis disse antes de bater a porta.

Não era a intenção de a marciana ouvir os pensamentos do velocista, mas ele estava em tamanha inércia que caso ficasse mais dois segundos sem pensar em mais nada M'Gann o declararia um vegetal.

-NÃO! – M'Gann gritou assustando a todos que estavam na casa, mas o jovem não saiu do quarto. Somente ele.

Logo mais Zatanna e Babs estavam se juntando na cozinha correndo e preparando-se para enfrentar o pior. Mas o que encontraram era uma M'Gann frustrada que havia derrubado o conteúdo de seu pote com o recheio de um bolo sobre a pia, apoiando o corpo no balcão e uma mão na cabeça, contendo todos os pensamentos inóspitos da hora.

-O que houve? – Babs perguntou e Zatanna foi e apoiou M'Gann em seus braços.

-Não! Isso não pode acontecer! – ela balbuciou, começando a chorar – Não, não, não!

-M'Gann! – Zatanna chamou-a e a marciana virou para a mais nova, lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas sardentas – O. Que. Houve?

-Cadê a Ártemis? – a Marciana perguntou preocupada e as duas mulheres entreolharam-se, confusas – Vocês a viram? Por favor, digam que sim! – desesperada.

-Não, não a vimos, mas... - Babs respondeu receosa e M'Gann fez uma expressão de dor e arrependimento, como se algo terrível tivesse acontecido com ela. Água salgada jorrando de seus olhos âmbares – O que houve, Megs?

-Eu. – e quando as moças olharam para trás espanto desenhou-se nos olhos das respectivas madrinhas.

**-x-**

Ela vagava solitária nas ruas de Gotham City, pra variar. Seu uniforme de Arqueira Verde, seu cabelo loiro trançado até o final de sua coluna espinhal, os olhos tempestuosos tom de avelã que costumavam ferver em meio aos seus sentimentos estava gelado e impaciente. Sem expressão e sem razão.

Isso pode ser considerado uma das seqüelas de Tristeza.

O arco enganchado no cinto de utilidades e a aljava apoiada sobre o ombro direito, mesmo a mulher sendo ambidestra. Nem as sombras negras costumeiras que tanto ela quanto Arqueiro Vermelho e Asa Noturna usavam para tampar os olhos surtia muito efeito naquela cara depressiva. Seu capuz mais abaixado sobre sua face, escondendo a testa e fazendo penumbra sobre seu rosto.

O sol batia dez da manhã e ela estava sobre um dos prédios vazios de Gotham, procurando por alguém para chutar o traseiro e acalmar aquele seu coração despedaçado. Efeito da ressaca era igual à zero.

O que um choque não faz com uma pessoa.

Ela havia se desacostumado com as brigas ofensivas e ridículas que eles tinham quando mais novos. Eram tão irrelevantes, mas, ainda assim, eles causavam a maior tempestade no copo de água só para ter o que queria.

No final, eles acabavam como começavam: cada um voltando do canto que haviam vindo bufando e murmurando frases ininteligíveis para qualquer um que não Conner e Clark Kent, ou Lobo, esquecendo da briga (ou trancando-a num canto esquecido de suas mentes) e falando um com o outro, dias depois, com a mesma amizade florescente que tinham.

O coração da Arqueira Verde apertou de novo e ela notou que estava no centro da sua cidade natal mais uma vez, ajoelhada sobre uma perna, procurando com seus olhos de águia perigo. Quem iria causar perigo num sábado de manhã tão sossegado que até os pássaros pareciam contribuir para a infelicidade maior da loira de olhos escuros?

Gotham é Gotham, dia ensolarado ou dia nublado, com pessoas nas ruas ou sem. Portanto, a cidade era a melhor escolha de combater os malfeitores e descontar a raiva sobre ele, porque não podia apertar suas mãozinhas calejadas em torno do pescoço sardento daquele pirralho que se achava gente!

-QUE ÓDIO! – gritou, mordendo a mão e assustando alguns pombos que a faziam companhia.

Ela se sentiria melhor se estivesse caindo o mundo de chuva sobre sua cabeça, se um vendaval destruísse metade da costa sul do país, se uma das pontes que ligam à ilha de Gotham com o "continente" tivesse partido ao meio e o Coringa estivesse ameaçando queimar a cidade em questão de minutos.

E ela se sentia péssima pelo pensamento egoísta, mas por que os malditos pássaros não paravam de cantar, _CRISTO_?

_-EU VOU CASAR COM A PIOR PESSOA DO MUNDO! _

Seu coração pulou uma batida e sua respiração pesou mais um pouco.

_-EU NÃO TENHO OUTRO TIPO DE REAÇÃO EM MENTE!_

E lágrimas juntaram nos cantos dos olhos amendoados.

_-Você me ama? _

-Muito... – ela sussurrou ao vento cortante que se encanava entre a arquitetura da cidade perigosa.

**-x-**

-WALLY? – Babs e Zatanna se esgoelaram e o rapaz tapou os ouvidos, bem desanimado.

-Ta, ta! Já sei, já sei. Chocadas. Eu também estou. Estava... CONTINUO ESTANDO! – ele encarou M'Gann e apontou um dedo acusativo enquanto suas sardas tomavam o tom rubro do corar e a mulher chorona endireitava-se para olhar o rapaz – POR QUE NINGUÉM ME DISSE QUE ERA A _ÁRTEMIS_?

-Por que disse o que disse? – M'Gann rebateu com uma raiva ressentida entre as lágrimas de chateação.

-O que eu deveria dizer? – Babs e Zatanna encontravam-se numa situação da qual elas eram completamente leigas. Depois da explicação que Wally de quinze anos deu a elas tudo o que tinham para falar era uma bronca bem dada, mas ele parecera entender o recado. A única coisa que não entendiam era porque Wally e M'Gann (**M'GANN**!) estavam brigando – "É claro que eu te amo, Ártemis! Você mudou a minha vida e eu aceito me casar com você amanhã à noite!" Não rola! Eu e ela somos inimigos naturais!

-Você negou seus sentimentos na cara dura por pirraça, _Wallace_! – a Marciana rebateu flutuando até ele, irada.

-Sentimentos? Vocês sabem meus sentimentos com relação aquela Harpia! – ele rangeu os dentes, arrependimento soando lentamente de sua voz vacilante – Não tenho que aceitar nada!

-Você é uma criança, mesmo! – M'Gann gritou, imponente, pensando no que fazer para não matar o menino. A única coisa que pegou foi o avental enrolado em sua cintura e tacou com força na cara do rapaz. Quando ele abaixou o objeto, dando de cara com a mulher de bochechas verdes, viu as marcas escuras de lágrimas em sua pele alienígena - Nunca ganhará um beijo meu idiota! – e saiu voando rapidamente na direção de seu quarto.

-Agora eu não quero beijo de ninguém. – respondeu solenemente, avistando o sofá e sentando-se nele.

-Wally o que você disse a Ártemis? – Babs começou, ligando os pontos enquanto Zatanna preocupava-se com a Marciana que saíra descontrolada da sala de estar.

-Quem é você pra eu dizer qualquer coisa? – Wally checou a cadeirante de cima abaixo e a avistou em seu sonho, notando-a e arregalando os olhos no ato. Ela não lhe era estranha...

-Bárbara Gordon. – ela estendeu a mão para o jovem e Wally cumprimentou rapidamente, olhando-a de soslaio enquanto ela juntava-se a frente do rapaz entre a mesinha do café e o sofá preto da Caverna – Acho que nos conhecemos uma vez quando Dick levou você até um baile da Academia Gotham. – ela relembrou-o.

_A garota ruiva melhor amiga dele? _

-Você? – disse espantado e a mulher sorriu um riso brilhante. Seus olhos azuis escuros brilharam quando a esperança de que ele não havia esquecido-a por completo – Mas você era ginasta! – ele continuou e ela riu amargurada.

-Ósseos do Ofício, Wally. – ela disse ressentida e o jovem entendeu – Sou _Oráculo_ e trabalho na Torre de Vigilância também. Tornamos-nos grandes amigos.

-Por acaso você e Dick tem alguma coisa? – ele perguntou tentando mudar o rumo do assunto.

-_Hiatus_, se é que pode usar essa palavra para um relacionamento. – brincou e Wally não entendeu, mas fingiu que sim para que ela explicasse mais coisas.

-Mas tem uma filha juntos... – ele comentou e a ruiva gargalhou.

-Filho não garante casamento, meu amor. Aprenda isso... – pensou tristemente.

-E como ele ta?

-Alto, bonito, mais velho. Fazendo carreira solo e cheio de mulheres aos seus pés. – ela resmungou nessa parte e o ruivinho sentiu vontade de rir com o murmúrio – Ainda sim ele tem a cara dura de vir me procurar... – ela revirou os olhos e Wally mostrou um sorriso genuíno quando avistou o brilho de felicidade nos orbes azuis.

-Por que vocês não ficam juntos de uma só vez? – Babs encarou-o espantada e corou ao ver o sorriso em seus lábios.

-Oras, digo isso a você e a Ártemis!

-Por que falar dela? – ele escondeu a face nas mãos – Ela só estraga a minha vida!

-_Qualé_, Wally! Não seja cara de pau! – a ruiva respondeu, cruzando os braços sobre os peitos e encostando as costas na cadeira. Uma cara sugestiva em sua face – Feitos um para o outro e você insiste em não admitir seus sentimentos... Tsc, tsc...

-Desculpa, há quantos anos nos conhecemos mesmo? – o jovem questionou, procurando calar a boca da cadeirante enxerida.

-Nove anos e 11 meses, _Wall-man_. – Wally arregalou os olhos – Eu era a Batgirl.

-O QUE? VOCÊ ERA A BATGIRL? – ele nem sabia que tinha uma Batgirl!

-E você era tão denso que não me descobriu... – negou com a cabeça e Wally ficou parado, olhando fixamente para a parede de rocha, chocado com a noticia – Bom... É denso. Semana que vem fará os dez anos que nos conhecemos. Além de tudo... Demorou cinco anos pra pedir a Ártemis em casamento... Qual é o seu problema, garoto?

-Vocês querem que eu fique com a Ártemis porque vocês acham legal nossas brigas bobas! Mas quando é sério o negocio não fica legal!

-Aha! Então admite que as brigas sejam bobas? – A ex-batgirl provocou e o veloz entortou o nariz.

-Você não cansa não?

-Eu sou sua melhor amiga, Wally. Se eu não souber como você se sente, como eu vou ser sua madrinha, hein? – e piscou para ele.

-Mas que droga! Eu não quero me casar com a Ártemis! – ele se sentiu um mentiroso eu gritar isso.

-_Você_ não vai casar com ninguém, Wally! – Bárbara lembrou-o e o rapaz arregalou os olhos, curioso – Quem se casará será o Wally de vinte e cinco anos que conhece a Ártemis há mais tempo, que dividiu segredos com ela e que a achou a candidata perfeita para tomar conta de seu coração!

-Isso foi brega... – o ruivo comentou e a ruiva arfou as narinas.

-Brega ou não, original! – rebateu rapidamente e voltou ao assunto – E eles se gostam, Wally. Muito! – Bárbara disse sorridente, lembrando do casal – Sabe, você fica com vontade de ter alguém ao seu lado quando está perto dos dois e é tão bonito de ver aqueles dois pombinhos... – agora ela falava como se fossem pessoas completamente diferentes para o Wally. Pois eram, já que ele não conhecia os amantes Wally e Ártemis – Dá uma inveja boa, sabe? Aquela inveja de que você gostaria de ter alguém com que dividir o mesmo amor que há entre eles...

-Não somos assim... – Wally murmurou lembrando-se de quando ele e Ártemis estavam juntos. Babs riu e segurou a mão do jovem, chamando-lhe a atenção e fazendo-o mirar os orbes esmeraldas nas íris marinhas.

-Pois são. – afirmou e Wally corou extremamente – E não digo por que sou uma grande amiga. Digo por que entrei depois de Zatanna naquela equipe e vi o quão perfeito os dois eram um para o outro. – começou a rir sozinha fazendo o veloz ficar muito mais rubro.

-Que é? Tenho cara de palhaço?

-Eu, Dick, Kaldur e Zatanna fazíamos apostas pra ver quando vocês iriam ficar juntos. Empatamos quando você começou a sair com _aquelazinha_ da faculdade... – rangeu os dentes e Wally encarou-a preocupado _– Linda Parker_. Não saia com ela! Mude o futuro e casasse o mais rápido com a Ártemis. – ela piscou para o rubor surgindo em sua face e aproveitou a brecha – Então você estava pensando em mudar o futuro! Haha!

-NÃO! – rebateu, mas corrigiu o que iria dizer mudando os olhos de direção – Não... para que isso acontecesse... – e Bárbara encarou-o curiosa.

-Para o que então?

-Para que eu não ficasse com... Ela... – e os olhos de Babs arregalaram-se extremamente.

-Agora, falando sério, Wally. O que você disse para Ártemis quando conversaram durante a noite?

-SEU EGOÍSTA, MESQUINHO, IDIOTA, PIRRALHO ARROGANTE! – Zatanna saiu gritando, surrando as coisas no meio do caminho. M'Gann fiel em seus calcanhares, uma carranca no lugar de seu sorriso – EU TE MATO, _KID ESTÚPIDO_!

-Não tenho chance de defesa? – ele questionou curioso, preparando-se para correr, mas Babs segurou-o fortemente pelo braço e parou a sua frente com a cadeira de rodas pesada.

-CLARO QUE NÃO! – M'Gann e Zatanna berraram em uníssono e Babs continuava leiga.

-Dá pra você passar o recado pra mim agora, Megs? – a cadeirante questionou e a Marciana após trocar um olhar profundo com a ex-batgirl voltou a encarar o ruivo veloz.

-VOCÊ FEZ O QUE? – Babs gritou e todas se juntaram contra ele.

-Ei, eu tenho quinze anos! Fiquei assustado! – começou.

-Você merece uns tabefes isso sim! – Zatanna falou revoltada – Que doideira! Eu sabia que não estava ficando louca quando ouvi a Supergirl falando com alguém na sala dos _Troféus_.

-_Souvenires_. – Wally corrigiu.

-E isso importa? – M'Gann questionou, flutuando até que estivesse perto de Wally – Tem noção do que Ártemis dizendo isso pra você no futuro possa fazer ao seu eu mais velho? Por acaso já viu o quanto você gosta dela?

-Ei! Eu não tenho vinte e cinco anos!

-Pois terá, jovem pirralho! – Zatanna continuou aproximando-se. Bárbara posicionou-se um pouco atrás de M'Gann – E se você fizer com que esse casamento não aconteça, eu vou contatar Kent Nelson no outro mundo e fazê-lo de assombrar pela eternidade! – a maga ameaçou e Wally encolheu os ombros.

-Eu não sou obrigado a gostar dela só porque o futuro diz que isso vai acontecer! – o ruivo procurava por onde sair correndo, mas uma maga, uma ex-assistente do Batman e uma Marciana por perto não mediriam forças para pará-lo ou dá-lo maiores motivos para que ele continuasse correndo.

-Cala a boca! – Babs gritou e o jovem encolheu ainda mais os ombros, uma expressão arrependida na face repleta de sardas – Você vai fazer com que o casamento dos seus sonhos seja cancelado! Qual é o seu problema?

-_E-eu..._

-_Reconhecido, Asa Noturna, A-01; Aqualad, B-02; Arqueiro Vermelho, B-07; Superboy, B-04._ – após a voz computadorizada ter mencionado os nomes, Wally sentiu seu coração quase saindo de sua boca.

-Agora você está ferrado! – Zatanna respondeu com um sorriso maldoso de lado a lado.

-AH, CARA!

* * *

><p><strong>E aí? Digam-me que gostaram! ^_^<strong>

**Tudo bem que ta meio OOC, eu peço mil desculpas, mas eu queria dramatizar um pouco e sabia que se M'Gann chorasse ficaria bem legal. E, sim, eu não vejo a hora de Asa Noturna dar de cara com o KF! kkk' Isso vai ser hilário... Eu espero... e_e**

**Beijinhos e Até o Próximo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Justiça Jovem e seus personagens pertencem apenas a DC Universe e a Warner Bros. Sou somente uma fã com uma imaginação incontrolável. Fazer o que?

**Oie! *-* Como estão? Espero que bem e ansiosos para mais um capítulo novo e com ação, mesmo que não muita...**

**Infelizmente, não sei se vou satisfazer alguns de vocês, mas, enfim...**

**Boa Leitura! ;3**

* * *

><p>-Um casamento? Com Wally? E seu pai? – Kaldur questionou curioso enquanto Ártemis corava intensamente.<p>

-Você falando dessa forma parece uma coisa idiota de se perder o sono. – a loira revirou os olhos, endireitando-se na espreguiçadeira. O moreno de cabelos loiros riu.

-Não é idiota. É apenas... Incomum. – ele sorriu abertamente para a amiga.

-Eu sei, eu sei. Não tem nem como imaginar casamento com quinze anos... Ainda mais com aquele _Surfistinha_! – ela resmungou entre dentes e Kaldur sorriu genuinamente, negando com a cabeça após ver a cara que Ártemis fez ao mencionar Wally – Sonhos são apenas sonhos, certo, Kaldur? – isso o Atlantis não poderia evitar responder.

-Depende de suas crenças. – e a loira mandou que o rapaz continuasse com um olhar autoritário e curioso – O meu povo acredita que sonhos possam ser premonições de eventos que acontecerão num futuro. – a garota arfou as narinas descontente. O Atlantis supriu uma risada e continuou a falar – Acredito também que sonhos representam o profundo desejo de nossas almas...

-AH, KALDUR! – a arqueira gritou revoltada, socando o braço no moreno na altura dos ombros, fazendo-o rir enquanto corava rigorosamente – NÃO TEM GRAÇA!

-O que não tem graça? – os dois se assustaram olhando para o lado e visualizando Dick mexendo em seu computador holográfico enrolado em seu pulso, sem tirar os orbes azuis da tela digital. Os óculos escuros na ponta de seu nariz.

-PARA COM ISSO! – Ártemis mandou, cruzando os braços e voltando-se para a parede de rochas. Kaldur respirava fundo, contando os segundos para não voltar a rir com a garota emburrada a sua frente.

-TPM? – Dick questionou guardando o computador e encarando uma Ártemis extremamente fula da vida – Só brincando! Que coisa... E aí, Kaldur? Do que estava rindo?

-Sinto muito, Robin. Não posso contar. – após suas palavras, Ártemis o encarou chocada, e viu um de seus orbes prateados piscar para ela com um sorriso genuíno. A loira corou e agradeceu mentalmente – Você viu M'Gann e Conner por aí?

-Cozinha, preparando lanche. – rebateu entreolhando o moreno e a loira constrangida – Eu perdi alguma coisa aqui?

-Curiosidade não necessária, meu amigo. – Kaldur avisou-o e acariciou os ombros da arqueira, confortando-a – Tudo vai ficar bem. – e levantou-se após ela baixar seus orbes avelã sobre os prateados – Vai ficar por aí mesmo ou vem conosco?

-Eu vou dar uma volta. – ela respondeu depois de pensar por pouco tempo – Tenho que descontar minha irritação em algum lugar.

Certamente não iria ser no estúpido veloz que não mostrara sua face covarde para encará-la depois de tudo que acontecera noite passada. Ártemis deitou-se por algum tempo na espreguiçadeira, admirando o teto de rocha sólida, esperando que ambos os colegas deixassem a área da piscina para que ela pudesse reproduzir um suspiro melancólico.

O pior de tudo aquilo era que a arqueira não conseguia tirar Wally West de sua mente e tudo estava ficando cada vez mais confuso. Outra coisa que não ajudava nada era a sensação de que, por mais que ela continuasse procurando pelo ruivo, ela não o acharia em lugar nenhum...

Pelo menos, por enquanto...

* * *

><p>-Ta! Isso é, oficialmente, a coisa mais estranha que eu já passei por toda a minha vida. – Roy anunciou quando Wally havia terminado de explicar, de sua forma criançola, pela centésima vez, como tinha ido parar no futuro – Você é muito burro, moleque!<p>

-Você não está ajudando em nada. – o adolescente rebateu, cruzando os braços e tentando não olhar para as três mulheres que sabiam do que acontecera durante a madrugada entre ele e Ártemis de vinte e cinco anos.

-Wally, sinto-lhe informar, mas você não pode continuar por aqui. – Kaldur aconselhou-o.

-E por que não? Se eu pude viajar no tempo, posso manipulá-lo e voltar para quando eu fui embora. Não é tão difícil quanto parece. – o jovem tentou vangloriar-se, mas foi por pouco tempo até Superboy, Conner Kent, soltar sua graça inesperada:

-O único problema é que você não sabe como conseguiu parar por aqui. – e Dick Grayson supriu uma gargalhada quando a roda da cadeira de Babs passou por cima de seu pé.

-Definitivamente isso. – Kaldur complementou, rindo levemente enquanto os outros recuperavam daquele comentário excepcional de Conner.

-Ta bom, ta bom! O que querem que eu faça? Vá embora assim, sem saber como vai acabar esse casamento? – o garoto gritou, jogando as mãos no ar e rangendo os dentes, irritado.

-Oras... Vai acabar com você se casando com sua noiva. – Roy disse obviamente e todos preferiram não dizer nada que fosse provocar uma reação violenta no arqueiro.

-Não, não vai! – Wally rebateu e todos se entreolharam, fincando o cenho e estranhando a resposta revoltada do adolescente.

-E por que... – antes que Dick continuasse sua pergunta, Bárbara foi mais rápida.

-Esse _moleque_ aí odiou o fato de que vai casar com a Ártemis e, por um acaso maldoso do destino, ontem ele estava dormindo na cama do casal e ela não sabia de nada. – todos arregalaram os olhos e visualizaram o menino, procurando algum sinal de agressão.

-Ela não conseguiu me machucar... – tentou vangloriar-se novamente.

-Ela pensou que Klarion havia transformado-o em um menino de quinze anos e ficou muito abalada, pessoal, mesmo. – M'Gann continuava a conversa nos braços de Superboy. Todos os olhos sobre ela – Então Wally disse que havia viajado no tempo e eles começaram a brigar...

-Ela me chamou de "pirralho"! – ele comentou entre dentes, revoltado.

-Até que ele questionou o amor que ela sentia pelo seu eu mais velho e disse que não tinha como outra reação vir a sua mente já que se casaria com a pior pessoa do mundo... – nisso, ninguém mais se calou para esperar o resto da estória.

-VOCÊ FEZ O QUE? – todos gritaram, até Kaldur e Roy, com os cenhos franzidos. Superboy fazia uma expressão extremamente assustadora.

-Ei! Eu não sou obrigado a aceitar isso! – Wally tentou, mas foi calado em seguida.

-Você já se ouviu falando de sua noiva? – Kaldur questionou cruzando os braços. Wally assentiu em meia-boca.

-Já ouviu como você se vangloria por Flash e Arqueira Verde estarem juntos? – Roy entrou na conversa, aproximando-se do moleque e cutucando-o no peito – Por que não lê nos jornais, hein?

-Eu só estou aqui há 20 horas! Não tive nem tempo de comer direito! – infelizmente, eles sabiam bem que o jovem velocista não daria o braço a torcer tão cedo.

-Você sabe o quanto àquela garota... Não. O Quanto Ártemis te ama? – o moreno de olhos claros perguntou, parando ao lado do rapaz mais baixo que ele e um olhar decepcionado debaixo dos óculos escuros.

-Ela não disse o quanto... – ele corou com sua resposta, apesar de estar mais preocupado com a coerência dela durante toda sua defesa nesse caso.

-Ela te disse que se não o amasse, não se casaria com você e é a mais pura verdade, Wally! – M'Gann continuou – Mas ele não a ouviu pessoal. Ele simplesmente respondeu-a dizendo que não tinha como se sentir melhor depois daquilo tudo e ela... – sua voz começou a falhar – E ela... – lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela sua face – Ela...

-Ela disse que não iria se casar com ele. – Zatanna completou secamente, fuzilando o ruivo adolescente com os orbes safiras.

A sala entrou em silêncio muda. Até as maquinas em constante funcionamento pareciam não existir naquela solidão e exclusão, fazendo com que tudo ao redor de Wally West se tornasse algo fúnebre e sombrio.

A única coisa que quebrou o silêncio foi o ranger dos dentes do Superboy que chamou a atenção de todos para o clone furioso. O rapaz torceu o pulso e cerrou os orbes azuis crus sobre a face sardenta do adolescente, sua boca mostrando os dentes enquanto numa expressão nada contente. Roy levantou-se, preparado para o que vinha em seguida, colocando-se ao lado de Superboy enquanto Kaldur corria para estar ao lado livre de Conner. M'Gann abraçou a si mesma, apertando os braços entre os dedos verdes e finos enquanto Babs andava rapidamente na direção de Wally com Dick a sua cola. Zatanna estreitou os olhos claros parando ao lado da alienígena, com uma cara de que ficaria satisfeita em pouco tempo.

-Se você dá valor a sua vida, KF, - o moreno de orbes azuis sussurrou na intenção de que Conner não prestasse atenção a isso, mas em vão – Corre o mais rápido possível!

-O qu-... – Wally iria questionar porque todos de repente começaram a agir de forma tão estranho, mas quando seus olhos verdes voltaram-se para o barulho ensurdecedor vindo do outro lado da sala chocou-se com a cena.

Superboy estava, literalmente, fora de controle e fazia muito tempo que ele não via o clone dessa forma. Roy estava saindo do chão, segurando o braço esquerdo musculoso de Conner, tentando fazê-lo parar qualquer raciocínio primata que pudesse passar em sua mente enquanto Kaldur pressionava seus pés atlânticos o mais forte que podia contra o chão, lutando contra as dores fortes das cotoveladas e socos repentinos que tomava ao se concentrar em não deixar o super-herói fugir de seus braços.

-Por que ele ta assim? – Wally questionou assustado quando viu Conner rodando Roy sobre sua cabeça até que o Arqueiro Vermelho liberasse seu braço.

-IIHA! – Roy tentou brincar, mas estava numa situação certamente arriscada – TIREM ESSE MOLEQUE DAQUI ANTES QUE EU MORRA!

-Pare de fazer perguntas idiotas e corre, porra! – Dick mandou, irritado, pegando da mão de Babs um comunicador de ouvido e largando nas mãos sardentas do ruivo – Já!

-Mas...!

**_BUM! _**

Roy atravessou o pilar entre a cozinha e a sala, o armário da cozinha e a parede do banheiro até parar na sala de treinamento enquanto as costas de Kaldur encontraram a TV de tela plana e destruíram-a por inteiro, os caquinhos de vidro espalhando-se pelo chão da Caverna.

M'Gann respirou fundo, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro e encarando Conner chateada. O clone não estava dando a mínima para o olhar repreensivo da esposa, cerrando seus orbes safira sobre Wally e seus olhos esbugalhados. Babs rolou para o lado e Dick posicionou-se a frente do moleque. Zatanna passou os dedos pelo coro cabeludo e arqueou um lado do quadril enquanto apoiava uma mão livre sobre ele.

-Cara, esse moleque ou tem muita coragem ou é extremamente idiota! – a morena argumentou e encarou Superboy mortalmente – _Qualé_, Conner? Não precisa matar todo mundo só porque está irritado com o _Wally_!

-Cala a boca ou vai sobrar pra você! – o clone rugiu e a morena revirou os olhos.

-Sempre tão encantador... – a partir disso, Zatanna esticou suas mãos pequenas com unhas imensas e coloridas e começou a recitar um tipo de feitiço, fazendo com que o ar em volta de Conner o suprisse e tornasse em um tipo de caixa invisível.

Ele tentou quebrar a parede mágica, como um mímico de rua, bruscamente encontrando com ela e fazendo um som abafado. Seus gritos e ruídos foram supridos por algum tempo e a morena encarou o pirralho atrás de Dick que ainda estava estático. M'Gann negou com a cabeça e após o bufar da maga, gritou com o ruivinho:

-EU NÃO VOU DETÊ-LO! ISSO É O MÁXIMO DE TEMPO QUE TERÁ PRA SAIR DAQUI! – e cruzou os braços, dando de ombros e seguindo para a direção de um Aqualad debilitado enquanto Roy continuava resmungando sobre o quanto sua cabeça estava doendo.

Wally entreolhou Babs e Dick que estava ainda a sua frente de forma protetora, sabendo que estava demorando muito tempo para sair dali ainda. A ruiva de cabelos vermelhos escuros virou-se para que seus orbes azuis marinhos pudessem encarar as íris esmeraldas relutantes e jovens que não sabiam exatamente o que fazer. Por um momento ela sentiu seu lado maternal falar mais alto e sentiu pena do rapaz, mas lembrou-se que aquele dia e sobre tais circunstancias incorporar a veia justiceira legal da família não era certo.

-Você é surdo? – Bárbara gritou e Wally assustou-se, olhando para ela – Coloque isso no ouvido e vá!

Assim que ela disse outro grande barulho foi escutado do outro lado do salão e Superboy estava quase livre daquela parede. Seus gritos altos e os sons das pancadas não eram mais abafados. Depois de ouvir, já que não podia ver, o vidro quebrando Wally resolveu que ficar por mais meio segundo seria letal para sua existência.

Quando notou estava sobre alta velocidade, correndo o suficiente para que alcançasse o outro lado de Happy Harbor antes que o som pudesse ecoar do pisar de seus pés no asfalto.

Ele respirava fundo, ofegante, sentindo-se fraco e inútil. Sua mente maluca, confusa e irritada. Ele não fazia Idéia do que estava acontecendo e não fazia idéia do porque seu coração estar tão apertado.

Superboy estava uma fera, havia se tornado uma fera porque ele soube o que disse a Artemis. Ele ficou revoltado por saber que o garotinho que havia entrosado no futuro estava estragando a vidinha perfeita deles de super-heróis e seus respectivos pares. Mas era surreal a forma como ele estava. Veias saltando de seus músculos e Wally ficava assustado ao se lembrar de cada detalhe.

Viu que estava no telhado de uma casinha abandonada perto da floresta nos limites da cidade e sentou-se cansado, desanimado e notando que o meio-dia logo se aproximava, fazendo-o ficar cada vez mais preocupado a respeito das coisas que poderia vir a acontecer naquele dia.

-Cara, que porre! – ele reclamou, puxando seus joelhos até que estivessem flexionados e deitando sua testa sobre eles, encarando o jeans de sua calça e a penumbra contrastando com a luz solar que podia encontrar nos espaços que seus braços não podiam tampar entre o joelho e o restante de seu corpo.

Ele apertou um pouco as mãos e sentiu o objeto pequeno, levantando a face e mirando o comunicador azul e vermelho que cabia perfeitamente em um de seus ouvidos. Suspirou, preparando-se para ouvir mais broncas, e posicionou-o em sua orelha direita, esticando uma perna e apoiando o cotovelo sobre a que estava ainda dobrada.

-Lá vamos nós de novo... – resmungou e apertou o minúsculo botão vermelho.

-_Finalmente!_ – ele escutou uma voz feminina e lembrou-se da ruiva na Caverna – _Pensei que tivesse morrido!_

-Desculpa, mas eu estava me preparando para mais ameaças e sermões. – disse ironicamente. Seus lábios numa carranca e seus orbes verdes mirando nas árvores do outro lado da rua.

-_Que seja! Não vou ser boazinha para alguém que está querendo destruir o romance de duas pessoas..._

-Olha Babs, dá pra cortar o papo furado e ir direto ao ponto? Por que raios o _Supey_ estourou daquele jeito em cima de todo mundo?

-_Você ainda pergunta? E não foi em cima de todo mundo! _– ela disse num tom como se aquilo fosse extremamente óbvio _– Ele estourou por _sua _causa! Ele e Ártemis se tornaram muito amigos como Ártemis e M'Gann de uns tempos para cá, Wally. Ele ficou revoltado quando sentiu as emoções na pele dele de uma grande amiga!_ – Babs bufou e murmurou algo que o ruivo custou a entender – _Qualquer um com coração ficaria..._

-Ta, ta! Poupe-me do quanto vocês amam Ártemis e Flash e me diga como é que eu faço pra não morrer antes de voltar pra casa? – Wally perguntou secamente, mentindo cada palavra que dizia com desdém.

-_Você vai concertar essa bagunça antes de sequer querer voltar pra casa! _– uma voz masculina invadiu a conversa e Wally franziu o cenho até reconhecer de quem pertencia esse tom autoritário. Ele suspirou e lembrou-se que não havia se acostumado com a voz adulta de Dick Grayson ainda – _Babs está procurando um sinal de satélite de Ártemis via Torre de Vigilância e é melhor você encontrá-la antes das 13 horas para que ela comece a se arrumar pro casamento, entendeu?_

-Cara! Será que é tão difícil assim notar que eu sou contra? – Wally insistiu, revoltando-se e levantando-se para enfatizar sua rebelião.

-_Se toca seu pirralho! Você tem um sério problema se acha que fazendo com que seu casamento não se realize vai ser algo muito bom pro seu futuro!_ – Dick rebateu.

-Sabe do que... – mas Wally foi interrompido por uma mulher muito nervosa...

-_CALADOS!_ – deu até interferência com o grito dela – _Eu não quero ouvir mais nenhum pio seu, Wallace. Fui clara?_ – ele bufou e ela tomou aquilo como um sim – _Agora, pegue esse seu traseiro de velocista e pode ir correndo até Gotham pra falar com a Ártemis e mandá-la esquecer dessa idéia de jerico, copiou?_

-Não é idéia de jerico... – Wally murmurou.

-_VAI LOGO! _– e com isso, o rapaz xingou um pouco e apertou o botão de desligar.

Puxou seus óculos de proteção do bolso e posicionou sobre os olhos, pensando em tudo que veio fazendo desde que foi ao futuro. Relembrando-se de cada detalhe de seu eu que, de fato, falava com tanto orgulho da noiva e de como estava feliz por se casar no dia seguinte.

_Talvez eu tenha feito algo errado demais. _Ele pensou e, assim que terminou de aquecer-se para uma viagem de duas horas, iniciou sua corrida até Gotham City, analisando todos os seus feitos até agora.

* * *

><p><strong>É... O Kaldur apanhou, o Roy apanhou, até a Zatanna levou um fora, mas Wally não apanhou! Eu sou uma anta... e_e Mas eu estou guardando a surra dele pra depois! ;) Serei muito má num futuro não tão distante assim! ;D<strong>

**Agora, a respeito de como Dick tratou o Wally... Eu sei... Foi bem seco, mas, não se preocupem, próximo capítulo ele tái e o Wally de vinte e cinco anos também pra nos satisfazer com suas artes em ressaca! ^_^**

**Reviews?**

**Beijinhos**


	12. Chapter 12

Quase três horas depois de corrida em alta velocidade, Wally chegou a Gotham, cansado e morrendo de fome.

Ele havia se disfarçado entre as pessoas quando entrou na cidade, parando de correr e andando comumente, sem energia e desapontado consigo mesmo – ele estava começando a analisar a situação direito enquanto, antes de achar Ártemis, procurava por um restaurante qualquer para reabastecer – isto é, se ele conseguisse não falar com a comida.

Avistou o primeiro Café no centro de Gotham que estava lotado, uma hora da tarde e ele sentindo a pressão consumindo-o aos poucos. Ele teria que engolir a comida do jeito que ela viesse e correr para achar Ártemis e tentar dar um jeito de explicar a ela seus reais sentimentos – droga! Ele não queria pedir desculpas!

Adentrou no lugar, seguiu até o balcão do bar onde garçonetes corriam de uma lado ao outro, ocupadas, e falou com o primeiro que veio lhe atender, o gerente talvez. Avisou-o que queria o que saísse mais rápido e o homem anotou ovos fritos com bacon, um milk-shake de chocolate e baunilha e permaneceu por ali mesmo, já dando o dinheiro para o homem entre quarenta e cinqüenta anos – as pessoas se juntavam ao seu lado aos poucos reclamando dos pedidos e afins.

Por que tanto caos num sábado? Wally se perguntou enquanto seus olhos verdes exaustos vagavam pelo salão de tamanho médio, focalizando-se, então, na visão da janela, cheia de carros e buzinando e pedindo passagem. Ele havia se esquecido de como Gotham era tão barulhenta e aquilo não o estava ajudando em nada.

Ele morava em Keystone, perto de Central City, e nunca teve que lidar com uma mulher desaparecida por vontade própria numa cidade perigosa e impiedosa – Wally não gostava nada de Gotham por isso. As ruas sempre parecidas, os prédios todos iguais e as pessoas mal-educadas.

Ártemis era natural de Gotham e ela podia ser tão rude quanto quisesse... Entretanto, quando ela sentia vontade de ser engraçada e entrosar com as pessoas, ela conseguia num piscar de olhos e isso o deixava alucinado, pois todos sabiam como ela era e como ela podia mudar seus atos em pouco tempo – menos ele.

Wally, em toda sua glória ruiva e mente geniosa, não entendia nada quando se relacionava a garota de cabelos loiros na altura da cintura – quando presos –, de olhos de cores incomuns e indescritíveis e natureza indomável. Ela era legal; quando? Ela contava piadas; por quê? Ela dizia ser do bem; como?

A garota sempre o tratou friamente e com tamanho desdém com qualquer coisa que ele dizia, mas ele sentia algo dentro de si que esperava que ela se tornasse algo um pouco mais carinhosa com ele, sem deixar de continuar sendo a geniosas e impertinente Ártemis que ela sempre fora – ou mostrava ser.

Ele nunca quis saber – ou nunca quis admitir querer saber mais coisas a respeito da loira, mas, depois de ter ido ao futuro, depois de ter visto tudo o que iria fazer quando mais velho e o que iria lhe acontecer naquele dia, Wally sentia vontade de conhecer Ártemis afundo, sem segredos e sem máscaras cobrindo sua personalidade tão... Diferente.

O ruivo West não queria admitir, mas ele gostava do sorriso que ela fazia quando havia ganhado alguma batalha contra ele, da sinceridade impetuosa que ela dizia a todos sem se importar com o que iriam responder; da rapidez da sua mente quando era necessário rebater qualquer um dos comentários irritantes que o velocista implicava; das implicâncias dela; dos olhos revoltados quando não recebiam o que queriam; do atrito da mão dela sobre a dele em Bialya...

Seu rosto começou a corar e Wally sentiu as sardas esquentarem ainda mais quando o homem lhe trouxe seu almoço, despertando-o de seus devaneios e permitindo que o rapaz recarregasse seu estoque e pudesse voltar a sua busca da Arqueira Verde.

Algum tempo depois, terminando seu rápido almoço, um barulho ensurdecedor ecoou pelo Café e as pessoas gritaram após o tremor rápido, agarrando os entes queridos e correndo para os batentes das portas.

Wally arregalou os olhos verdes e viu poeira tomar conta da rua inteira, algumas pessoas correndo para dentro do restaurante assustadas e outras passando reto, chorando e procurando outro lugar para se abrigarem. O velocista, como qualquer outro super-herói em seu lugar faria, esqueceu do que tinha de fazer e pediu licença para sair da loja, engolindo o resto da bebida e tacando o copo no lixo mais próximo.

Ao deixar o local e permitir que a poeira abaixasse, Wally virou-se para o lado de onde se manifestava e ficou chocado quando notou que o Mestre dos Esportes e alguns outros caras maus estavam destruindo a parede de um banco para assaltá-lo, na maior cara de pau.

O ruivo franziu o cenho e correu, como qualquer um, para o beco mais próximo – sendo Gotham City ele encontrou um com menos de dez passos dados. Apertou seu anel do Flash e tornou-se o assistente em vermelho e amarelo, os óculos de proteção sobre os olhos e os pés rápidos dirigindo-o até o local do crime.

O homem loiro de máscara de hóquei sobre a face não havia percebido-o, portanto adentrou no lugar e continuou a saquear qualquer que fosse seu objetivo. Seus capangas, com certeza geneticamente alterados com veneno do Bane, tacavam os destroços nos carros de polícia que se aproximavam e atiravam em qualquer autoridade que estavam a cinqüenta metros de distância – Wally na outra quadra preparava-se para render os vinte cinco capangas na porta, sabendo que deveriam haver outros, pelo menos a mesma quantidade dos de fora, junto com o Mestre dos Esportes.

Não havia problema! Ele iria conseguir! Iria provar que poderia substituir seu tio Barry se viesse o caso – o único problema era a falta de pressa quanto a isso. Ele conseguiria dar um jeito naquele loiro nojento e em sua mania ridícula de causar quando tudo estava em paz (do jeito de Gotham City).

Acelerando o passo e desenhando o vento com as cores do seu mentor, Kid Flash dirigiu-se num zumbido até a primeira fileira que cercava a esquina da rua, roubando suas armas e ameaçando-os após tacá-las do outro lado da rua.

Os homens ficaram assustados com a coisa rápida que havia roubado-lhes as armas, mas depois de verem que era o adolescente ruivo rugiram e correram para socar-lhe a face, arrebentar-lhe os dentes brancos que sorriam presunçosamente para eles e entregar sua carcaça para o Mestre dos Esportes se divertir com um novo carpete em seu apartamento.

Não foi isso o que aconteceu, obviamente, já que Wally acabou com cada um dos infelizes em questão de segundos – um bateu a cabeça no chão após uma rasteira, o outro sentiu suas partes baixas entrarem em colapso nervoso após apenas um chute; o terceiro sentiu o gosto do sangue nos lábios após o soco que lhe quebrou o nariz e alguns dentes de ouro; o penúltimo e o ultimo foram em apenas um golpe de sorte que o fez se orgulhar mais ainda do poder de super-velocidade.

Kid Flash sorriu e os policiais alcançaram-no, alguns já com uniforme completo contra balas e afins. Um velhinho de cabelos brancos, barba fofa e olhos castanhos sobre os óculos de grau alcançou-o, ele usava um colete anti-balas enquanto seus homens abaixavam o vidro de plástico do capacete sobre a face, preparando-se para entrar e lutar.

-Kid Flash! – o homem disse aliviado, apesar de sua cara mostrar uma tensão absurda. Ele estendeu a mão para o homem e cumprimentou-o rapidamente, esperando ouvir o resto do que tinha a dizer – Comissário Gordon. – _Gordon?_ O ruivo decidiu que perguntar se ele era pai da Bárbara naquele instante não era o melhor momento – Fico feliz que tenha chegado. Não conseguimos nos aproximar deles e Mestre dos Esportes vai escapar se ninguém montar uma barricada contra ele!

-Não se preocupe. Vamos dar um jeito de pegar ele. – KF disse e olhou para suas costas onde mais tiros eram ouvidos – Comissário, leve seus homens por aqui e só entrem quando me ouvirem falar "Já", ta? – o homem de cabelos brancos afirmou e Kid Flash sorriu – Temos de ser rápidos!

Após algumas conversas de segundos, Wally acelerou para dar a volta na esquina e avistou o resto dos homens, os escombros ao chão, alguns os arremessando nos carros de policia, outros atirando nos guardas, alguns guardando o carro blindado e outros segurando algumas pessoas como refém.

Ta. Os reféns ferraram o plano do Wally, mas ele não falharia com o Comissário Gordon. Ele daria seu jeitinho e conseguiria colocar ordem naquilo ali. Ele só precisava pegar os cinco com os reféns e partir para cima dos armados e fortes.

Escondido atrás de um dos grandes escombros, Wally ainda lutava contra sua impulsão e com a dificuldade do problema, tentando pensar rapidamente no que fazer, mas nada lhe vinha à mente.

_Pensa..._ Ele lhe disse suor escorrendo por sua face enquanto raiva de si mesmo preenchia-o _Pensa!_ Respirou fundo quando uma senhorinha gritava sentindo seus cabelos brancos sendo puxados pelo capanga sem coração _PENSA, WALLY WEST!_ E após isso e sua impulsão agindo, tudo o que ele havia pensado era correr e socar a cara do filho da mãe maltratando a velhinha.

Antes que ele pudesse alcançar o desgraçado e milhares de tiros se direcionarem a si, uma flecha alcançou o chão no meio dos atiradores e explodiu uma espuma verde escuro, espalhando-se até a altura de seus pescoços e endurecendo em cerca de dois segundos, não permitindo que eles continuassem a impedir os policiais de aproximarem-se.

O ruivo arregalou os olhos e pensou em olhar para cima, tentar ver da onde que vinha o tiro, mas resolveu continuar seu rumo e socar a cara do filho da mãe, pegando a velhinha no colo e correndo com ela para longe – os outros estavam preocupados demais em encarar os companheiros na espuma e assustar-se com seus amigos geneticamente alterados, tacando pedaços de parede na cabeça dos homens da lei que nem notaram o Flash que os atingiu e os desarmou em pouco mais de alguns segundos depois.

-JÁ! – Wally berrou do fundo de seu âmago e os homens de Gordon e alcançaram pouco tempo depois, preocupados e mirando naqueles que estavam resistindo ainda.

Outra flecha foi disparada, mas sobre o carro blindado do banco que não estava mais sendo guardado pelos outros capangas preocupados com suas cabeças se Mestre dos Esportes descobrisse sobre a falha épica daquela missão. Depois de um dispositivo começou a apitar lentamente, então rapidamente num ritmo extremamente rápido, ele explodiu o veiculo que se encontrava do outro lado da rua, inabilitando seu uso e fazendo alguns de seus pedaços – como era blindado, poucas coisas dele se desmontaram – voarem longe.

Dessa vez ele teve que olhar para cima e procurar pelo Arqueiro que estava ajudando-o enquanto os homens de Gordon se espalhavam e atiravam nos capangas carregadores – seus orbes arregalaram-se quando o herói em verde disparava outra flecha na direção da parede interna do banco, um cabo preso a ela, e descia em tirolesa o arranha-céu, seus joelhos dobrados lhe aumentando a velocidade enquanto seus braços musculosos sem mangas seguravam firmemente o arco preso no cabo, segurando o corpo sem mais nenhum aparato para ajudar a figura feminina.

Ela aterrissou perfeitamente com os pés no chão após uma cambalhota, desprendendo o arco do cabo e caindo levemente na calçada de concreto empoeirada. Capuz verde sobre sua cabeça, aljava nas costas apoiada sobre o ombro esquerdo, malha sem mangas terminando abaixo dos seios fartos, destacando a flecha em verde claro apontada para cima, luvas pretas sem cobrir os dedos até os cotovelos, cinto de utilidades do mesmo tom das luvas e das botas de salto alto, calça verde escuro combinando com a parte de cima do uniforme.

-Arqueira Verde! – um dos capangas gritou antes de ser silenciado por um chute em sua cara.

Ela andou para dentro do lugar e Kid Flash ainda não sabia o que fazer até que o Comissário Gordon caminhasse até ele e lhe acordasse de seu breve intervalo mental, cujo qual ele não fazia a menor idéia ter passado tanto tempo.

-Vai com ela, Kid! – o velho mandou apontando por onde ela havia passado. O adolescente balançou a cabeça, bagunçando ou colocando em ordem seus pensamentos, e olhou para o homem de cabelos grisalhos ao seu lado – Vocês precisam trabalhar juntos!

Wally resistiu a uma careta ou uma pergunta infantil assentindo às palavras de Gordon, correndo logo atrás da Arqueira Verde e notando que ela já havia cuidado de parte dos restantes vinte e cinco capangas, tendo alguma dificuldade com os restantes onze.

Ele, como um cavalheiro como sempre havia sido, correu para ajudá-la, nocauteando um que estava atacando-o pelas costas. O arco dela estava no chão, jogando longe dela enquanto ela usava suas artes marciais para derrotá-los e chegar ao tão irritante Mestre dos Esportes.

-Oi. – ele disse secamente parando de costas para as costas dela, defendendo-os dos ataques que vinham repentinos e ajudando-a.

-Fique fora disso. – ela rebateu e Wally lembrou-se do jeito bacana Ártemis de ser.

Ele franziu a face sardenta e chutou um cara que vinha correndo para cima dele, acertando-o na barriga e jogando-o para uma pilha de massacrados a sua esquerda. Tudo bem que ele havia pisado na bola, mas ele estava querendo se redimir – mesmo que forçadamente – e, além de tudo, eles não estavam indo enfrentar qualquer vilãozinho! Tratava-se do Mestre dos Esportes, porra!

-Olha... Eu sei que você está brava comigo... – ele se defendeu de uma cotovelada, depois de um soco, nunca deixando as costas dela – Mas eu vim aqui te procurar...

-Poupe a saliva, Surfista! – Arqueira respondeu acertando um cara na face, quebrando seu nariz e sendo atacada por dois aos seus lados, fazendo-a pular e abrir um espacate no ar, atingindo seus pés nos estômagos deles. Caindo em sua posição, Ártemis cerrou o cenho na direção do atordoado de nariz quebrado e levantou o pé no ar com velocidade, descendo sua panturrilha atrás de sua cabeça e forçando-o a bater a cara no chão, fazendo-o desmaiar. Wally tomava conta dos outros dois que o enchiam o saco – Eu não estou a fim de estragar a _sua_ vida mesmo!

-Você ta levando isso a sério demais! – o moleque disse despejando a raiva sobre um dos capangas musculosos.

-Ah, claro! Porque eu sou a razão de tudo na sua vida dar errado e, além de tudo, sou melodramática! – Arqueira Verde resmungou sentando a mão no outro cara enquanto defendia KF de outro capanga chato.

-Qual é? Você sabe como eu sou! – Wally nocauteou mais um e esperou que Ártemis terminasse de massacrar mais um capanga, concentrando sua raiva nele para não matar o velocista enxerido.

-Ridículo? Impertinente? Pentelho? Irritante? – ela perguntou virando-se para encará-lo com os olhos indescritíveis escuros sobre a máscara preta elegante, em torno deles a vermelhidão de um chorar visível.

-... – ele engoliu em seco antes de responder, o rubor tomando-lhe as bochechas conforme o peso de seus orbes magoados clamava por respostas. O velocista não sabia o que responder – Eu não sou tão assim... – ele murmurou tentando defender-se e abaixando a face.

-É claro que é. – Ártemis disse secamente, voltando-se para a direção do cofre e correndo para quebrar o Mestre dos Esportes – Vá para casa, Kid. Eu garanto que sua vida não será tão terrível no seu futuro. – Ela pegou o arco do chão e continuou seu caminho.

O tom sarcástico na voz áspera não melhorava em nada os sentimentos de culpa do ruivo, mas ele não podia ir embora agora ou seria tachado de covarde e destruidor, coisas que ele não queria nem pensar em ser. Não podia evitar aquilo e, além de qualquer sentimento de raiva ou amargura que ele sentia pela Ártemis do presente, ele se sentia mal por estar ouvindo aquelas palavras saindo da boca da Ártemis noiva.

Balançando a cabeça e acordando do transe, Wally ouviu um grito de ódio vindo da direção onde o cofre estava e ficou chocado, com medo de que algo tivesse acontecido com Ártemis – com sua colega de equipe, com a garota irritante que o fazia dar risadas quando abria a boca para zombar de alguma coisa que ele achava graça.

Ele correu até o local, subindo algumas escadas e descendo um corredor branco, com salas vazias dos bancários que trabalhavam durante a semana, atravessando grandes quebradas do restante do corredor, os estilhaços no chão quase o fizeram cair, mas ele não iria deixá-la na mão – não dessa vez! A porta de chumbo estava entre aberta, mas outro buraco na parede a direita o chamou mais atenção, e Wally entrou por ali na sala de contabilidade, dando de cara com alguns computadores estraçalhados no canto da sala, mesas de mogno quebradas em distintos pedaços e um espaço redondo amplo no meio do local, mostrando a loira com as mãos segurando firmemente as enormes mãos do outro loiro de face escondida.

-Garotinha desobediente! – o homem rangeu os dentes empurrando os braços de Ártemis para trás com força, mas ela permaneceu intacta sem um músculo sequer fora do lugar.

-Já falei pra você desistir de mim! – ela gritou irada, virando os quadris e chutando-o na barriga.

_Desistir de mim?_ Wally repetiu confuso prestando atenção a luta enquanto adentrava lentamente na sala. Provavelmente já tinham percebido a presença dele ali, mas ele não queria atrapalhar Ártemis nem deixar o Mestre dos Esportes ir embora sem apanhar um pouquinho.

Ele soltou as mãos da garota e fugiu do chute, dando um mortal de costas e caindo no chão. Dos bolsos ele tirou um nunchaku e começou a rodá-lo conforme se aproximava dela. Rodou pelas costas e ela ficou em posição de luta, preparando-se para se defender e sabendo que o negócio seria muito doído ao atingir seu corpo, então ela se jogou na direção do arco e agarrou-o antes do lado de metal atingir-lhe o arco de aço com força.

-Você não devia estar em outro lugar não? – o homem questionou com uma voz um tanto amargurada, gritando entre dentes – Talvez fazendo unha, cabelo e maquiagem pro seu casamento, garotinha!

-Eu estou aqui, não estou? – ela rebateu dando uma rasteira em seus pés e ficando de pé quando lhe dera a oportunidade.

-O que houve? Brigou com o ruivinho? – o homem questionou novamente, um sorriso maroto surgindo em seus lábios como se sua vingança havia sido feita e Wally arregalou os olhos quando notou que ele sabia que o rapaz era – Bem feito! Assim você aprende a não largar as pessoas que ligam pra você!

-VOCÊ NUNCA LIGOU PRA MIM! – a Arqueira esperneou, atingindo-o no queixo com o arco e deixando-o mais irado ainda. Rodou pelas costas e tentou atingi-lo na lateral, tristeza em sua face – NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE SE METER NA MINHA VIDA!

-SEM MIM VOCÊ NÃO SERIA NADA, GAROTA! – agora que estava notando melhor, apesar de continuar a ser bem loiro, o Mestre dos Esportes tinha alguns cabelos grisalhos perdidos entre a cor amarelada.

O homem continuava a fugir dos ataques revoltos da mulher com um tanto de dificuldade e Wally aproveitava a deixa para tentar ligar os pontos. Tiros no andar de baixo enquanto gritos e porradas ecoavam na sala em que estava.

Ele falava como se fosse intimo da loira, como se ele a conhecesse a muito e Ártemis agia como se cada palavra que saísse da boca mascarada dele fosse uma lâmina afiada penetrando-lhe as costas – ou pior, o coração. Ao mirar a face da arqueira, novamente, os orbes esmeraldas se arregalaram chocados ao verem lágrimas descendo pela máscara negra e desenhando um caminho pelo rosto bronzeado.

_Ela está... chorando?_ O garoto questionou o gesto, seu queixo quicando no chão ao notar ela quase desistindo de lutar com ele.

-O seu precioso Flash, todo certinho e dono da razão, te desmerece, garota! – Mestre dos Esportes cuspiu as palavras balançando o nunchaku na direção da jovem de vinte e cinco anos e Wally não pôde evitar querer quebrar a cara daquele infeliz – Você não é nada perto dele e tudo o que tem não veio das suas conquistas! Você roubou isso de outra pessoa e você sabe bem!

-EU NÃO ROUBEI NADA DE NINGUÉM! EU FIZ POR MERECER! EU ASSUMI PORQUE EU POSSO! – ela gritou insultada, correndo para cima do mais velho Mestre dos Esportes e batendo com a extremidade na boca do estômago dele.

-VOCÊ ASSUMIU SEM RAZÃO! – e o metal do nunchaku atingiu um milímetro de distância da onde o dedinho dela se encontrava, forçando Ártemis a despejar o arco no chão e gritar de nervoso – Esquece dessa sua vidinha miserável e mentirosa, Ártemis. – o homem disse com desdém e Wally arregalou os orbes assustado. Ele sabia o nome dela – Você não passa de uma assassina como eu e como sua família! – ele rebateu aproximando-se dela.

Artemis negou com a cabeça infinitamente, recuando sem abaixar a face, mas Kid Flash sabia que ela queria ter um colapso ali dentro, pois seus ombros estavam baixos e ele podia jurar estar sentindo que o coração da mulher estava repleto de ressentimentos a respeito daquela pessoa que jogava tanta coisa na sua cara.

Entretanto, nem quando ele havia dito que ela era a pior pessoa do mundo ele a havia visto desse jeito e aquilo estava corroendo-o por dentro. Ela estava chorando na frente do bandido – na frente dele sem cerimônias, mostrando suas fraquezas... Alias, denunciando suas fraquezas já que o Mestre dos Esportes já sabia que ele era e quem era Ártemis, até mesmo mencionando sua própria família e lhe revelando coisas que Wally pensara nunca se relacionar a arqueira que lhe acompanhava em missões contra esse cara.

Ele sentia o calor da raiva torrando seu interior e sua cara entrando numa feição que ele não era familiar, mas danem-se as aparências.

Aquele homem tava desrespeitando a mulher do seu outro eu!

-EU NUNCA VOU SER COMO VOCÊ, PAI!

Wally quase teve um surto após as palavras.

* * *

><p>Bastante ação pra vocês, gente! *-* Até o próximo! Beijinhos e Se Cuidem!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Oi gente! Desculpem o atraso da postagem! Aqui está o Décimo Terceiro Capítulo! *-***

* * *

><p>Ta bem. Agora Wally não sabia mais o que dizer a respeito de nada.<p>

Ele estava cego, só ele não sabia dizer se era de raiva, de decepção, de espanto ou de medo.

Assim que ela gritou as tais palavras, um chute acertou a face mascarada de Mestre dos Esportes e ele voou para trás, batendo as costas contra a quina da mesa. Mesmo que Wally quisesse se mexer para segurar aquele assassino para que Ártemis o enchesse de hematomas roxos e arranhões profundos, ele não conseguia. A mulher de verde puxou de algum lugar de sua roupa, Wally não sabia como algo poderia ser escondido na malha, uma Best armada com a pequena flecha comportada para o tamanho da arma.

Mirando o objeto pontudo na direção do mascarado, Kid Flash despertou de seu transe e resolveu entrar em ação – antes tarde do que nunca -, parando ao lado da Arqueira Verde e relaxando o braço tenso que ameaçava o homem – seu pai, Wally cismava em lembrar...

Entretanto, ao tocar levemente a luva dela, Ártemis recuou e empurrou o rapaz com a mão livre para longe dela, sem nem piscar um de seus olhos tempestuosos em sua direção. Com um dedo indicador lhe apontado e uma distância de dois metros entre os dois, ela continuou a falar, a voz trêmula enquanto ela tentava dar um jeito de segurar as lágrimas insistentes:

-Já mandei você ficar fora disso, moleque. Eu não to pra brincadeiras hoje.

Wally engoliu em seco, segurando revolta, e passando seus olhos verdes entre Ártemis e o vilão mascarado rugindo no chão. Kid Flash sabia bem que se Mestre dos Esportes quisesse dar um jeito e fugir ele já teria tentado, mas a quietude dele estava importunando o ruivo.

Apesar de toda a postura de durona, os cantos dos olhos de Ártemis enchiam-se de lágrimas com o passar dos segundos e Wally queria perguntar tantas coisas para ela, queria colocar ela numa parede e terminar de jogar a merda no ventilador. Queria perguntar-lhe porque nunca havia dito a ninguém que era filha de quem era ou se quem era o X-9 da Equipe era ela. Queria saber se ela havia se divertido muito com todos, se foi legal ficar no lugar do Roy jogando sujo com seus amigos, se ela alguma vez tentou machucar qualquer um que fosse daquela Equipe.

Entretanto, ao mesmo tempo em que essas perguntas de raiva, de medo surgiam em sua mente, Wally também queria perguntar por que ela não confiava nos seus colegas o suficiente pra dizer algo como isso, pra dividir um fardo tão grande. Queria perguntar a razão de ela ser tão querida pela Equipa agora quando nunca mencionara sua família.

Queria saber se seu Eu mais velho sabia, se aquilo tudo o que ela havia contado para ele não era mentira. Se todo esse amor que um sente pelo outro era realmente verdade...

Até que as palavras de Barbara vieram a sua mente e ele resolveu deixar tais perguntas para trás:

-O Wally de vinte e cinco anos conhece a Ártemis há mais tempo, dividiu segredos com ela e a ama!

E dividiu segredos comigo... Ele pensou quieto e espantado, não sabendo bem como seus sentimentos reagiam a tudo aquilo. Foi tão depressa que ele nem tivera tempo de dizer nada, de sua impulsão tomar conta de se.

Pela primeira vez Wally West, o garoto mais rápido vivo, não estava com pressa de saber a respeito.

Um sentimento de culpa, então, surgiu dentro dele. Sentimento a respeito de tudo o que ele havia dito de ruim para ela, sobre dizer que ela era uma péssima pessoa; sobre dizer que ele a odiava, sobre sua certeza de não querer que o futuro em que ele e Ártemis estivessem juntos existisse; sobre as perguntas maldosas questionando a lealdade dela a ele e a Equipe.

-Desculpa. – e saiu de sua boca antes que ele pudesse prever.

Quando os orbes de avelã de Ártemis encararam o moleque, esbugalhados, a mulher não sabia mais o que fazer.

Claramente que conversar a respeito do que havia acontecido naquele momento não era certo, não quando Comissário Gordon pudesse aparecer a qualquer instante e prestar atenção na conversa, ou seu pai resolver parar de brincar com ela e dar um jeito de ela nunca mais se aproximar do Flash.

Ártemis tinha que conter a pressa de saber o porquê das desculpas. Ela era grandinha! Tinha que se controlar.

-Eu fui um idiota e falei coisas que não são reais, Ártemis. – mas Wally continuou e a única coisa que a Arqueira Verde fez foi fingir que ele não estava falando com ela e selar seus olhos nos interessados orbes castanhos de Lawrence Crock, seu pai, encarando Kid Flash como se fosse uma presa.

-Agora não. – ela disse entre dentes, vendo o pai mirá-la assim que permitiu as palavras deixaram seus lábios – Não na frente dele.

-Oras, por que esconder coisas de mim, Ártemis? – ele fingiu estar insultado, colocando as mãos sobre o peito esquerdo – Assim você magoa o papai.

-Não tem como magoar uma pessoa sem coração. – ela cuspiu as últimas palavras, relaxando um pouco a visão tensa – Não há como.

-Coração não é nada prático querida. – ele continuou, um tom provocativo em sua voz – Quando menos esperamos ele nos trai, e aí não tem volta. Não ter um é o que me mantém vivo.

-Você presta atenção ao que diz?

Orbes escuros viraram-se espantados para Kid Flash, que encarava pai e filha chocados. Suas íris esmeraldas mostrando clara decepção na direção do homem mascarado e tentando entender seus motivos.

-Ela é a sua filha! – Wally disse indignado e Ártemis arregalou os olhos, chocada por ele estar defendendo-a e não sendo inútil o tempo inteiro, apenas estando ali parado e apreciando o show – Seja qual for o motivo, não que não seja óbvio, claro, que ela tenha mágoas por você, tinha que dar um jeito de isso parar de existir! Ela devia ser a razão por você estar vivo e não a sua falta de coração!

Até Wally em si ficou chocado com suas palavras, mas elas já haviam saído e ele já estava numa pose de defensiva preparado pra quebrar a cara do infeliz que havia ferido os sentimentos de Ártemis. Ele ia pagar por ter feito a dama de ferro chorar, por ter feito a "rainha gelada", "deusa da simpatia" amargurar por algo...

_Ele fez ela chorar, porra! Ninguém faz _minha_ Ártemis chorar!_

-E quem você pensa que é pra me dizer o que fazer, Flash Boy? – o homem perguntou secamente, parecendo nem ter ligado para as palavras que ele havia dito.

Ta. Aquilo o fez ferver de raiva.

Ele podia ser o diabo a quatro, o pai de Ártemis e tudo o que há de mal nessa terra que viria atrás dele no futuro, mas ele não deixaria alguém como aquele psicopata barato, infeliz, não ouvir o que ele disse. Não depois de sua grande descoberta!

E em menos de dois segundos, Wally se pegou apagando o Mestre dos Esportes com um soco no diafragma, voltando para o seu lugar antes que Ártemis puxasse o gatilho da besta sem querer.

Após reabrir os olhos Ártemis pegou seu pai desacordado e olhou para um Wally de braços cruzados e beiço, não encarando a mulher em verde. Ela tinha de admitir que aquilo fora infantil, mas não iria dizer nada a respeito.

_Obrigada._ Foi o que ela pensou, mas não pronunciou. Antes que eles pudessem voltar a conversar o Comissário Gordon já estava adentrando a sala e algemando Lawrence Crock, Mestre dos Esportes, levando-o para sua delegacia com certeza.

Arqueira Verde e Kid Flash já haviam saído dali antes dos repórteres pegarem-nos e haviam feito um trajeto silencioso, e, nos pensamentos de Wally, muito acrobático para o gosto de velocista. Eles só pararam quando estavam em outro telhado de Gotham, não muito alto, talvez uns cinco andares, vendo a avenida movimentada não permitir que o silencioso desconfortável entre eles o fizesse corar ainda mais.

Depois de realizar que ele não queria nunca mais ver a Ártemis chorando, ver sua Ártemis chorando, a única reação que ele tinha agora era dar um jeito em seu coração palpitante todas as vezes que cruzava seus orbes esmeraldas com os da mulher de vinte e cinco anos, ou sua mão suar extremamente quando ela estava muito perto dele, ou quando ele se pegava encarando os cabelos longos trançados ou os lábios rosados macios ou outras partes do seu corpo que se favoreciam no uniforme...

E aquela brincadeira toda havia tomado um grande tempo deles...

* * *

><p>Minha cabeça vai explodir! – Wally choramingou abrindo seus orbes esmeraldas para a claridade que seu quarto na casa de seus pais em Central City se encontrava.<p>

Sua cabeça latejava e ele sentia veias formando-se em sua testa enquanto ele procurava se descobrir para levantar da cama. Aparentemente, depois de tomar algum tempo para se acostumar com a dor e realizar onde estava, começou a notar o estado cujo qual seu dormitório estava:

Suas roupas todas jogadas no chão, algumas partes vomitadas e com suspeitas manchas de sangue. Wally já estava pensando que havia matado alguém na noite passada; a porta de seu banheiro escancarada com todas as luzes ligadas e som de chuveiro ligado, gastando a água potável do mundo; sua cortina empurrada para um canto só dá janela aberta, claramente mostrando ao velocista que ele havia destruído a persiana que sua mãe havia recentemente comprado.

Bom... Pelo o que o super-herói podia notar, ou o que seu raciocínio permitia, ou ele foi largado por alguém em sua casa ou ele fugiu e entrou no seu quarto pela janela – aí está a explicação da persiana destruída.

Que seja, pelo menos ele havia conseguido chegar em casa e, aparentemente, dando umas boas checadas em seu corpo sarado e sardento, ele estava em um estado apresentável para o casamento...

-O CASAMENTO! – ele pulou da cama esquecendo-se da cabeça e sentindo tudo girar, voltando a se sentar na cama – Argh... – Wally resmungou contando até vinte, coisa que ele não fazia para nada, para poder levantar.

Ao esperar o tempo passar, encarou o despertador de cabeça para baixo na sua cômoda completamente desorganizada e resolveu que era bom ele ler algo para colocar seus neurônios para funcionar antes da hora da cerimônia.

Isso foi uma boa idéia até ele encarar o horário que se encontrava:

-15:30? NÃO PODE SER! – ele ergueu-se da cama, esquecendo-se do porre e saltando de um lado para o outro, sem saber por onde começar para sair dali e encontrar com seus padrinhos.

-AH CARA!

Enquanto ficava sem saber, o velocista esqueceu-se de que sua janela dava exatamente para a janela do outro quarto dos vizinhos que tinham gêmeas adolescentes apaixonadas pelo Flash (ele sabia bem porque já vira um pôster dele na parede cor de rosa delas). E esqueceu-se também que estava completamente nu!

Quando virou-se para ver se alguém havia o pegado pelado, arrependeu-se e se jogou no chão esticando-se para pegar o lençol de sua cama e se enrolar nele antes de fechar a janela.

Por um incrível acaso do destino maldoso as gêmeas estavam dando uma festinha no quarto delas, cheia de meninas adolescentes em choque dando risadinhas maliciosas sem tirar os olhos de Wallace pela janela escancarada.

O rapaz de vinte e cinco anos corou e pensou que seria preso por isso. Bom... Se assédio sexual inconsciente fosse levá-lo a prisão...

Suas bochechas ardiam tanto e a vergonha daquilo havia ajudado-o a livrar-se um pouco da manguaça, mas ele tinha de fechar a janela antes de fazer qualquer coisa. Prendeu o lençol na cintura e respirou fundo, sentindo vontade de sair correndo de tamanho embaraço que lhe estava acontecendo.

Levantou-se rapidamente, limpando a garganta e passando a mão pelo cabelo, tentando dar um jeito naquele ninho de rato. Abriu os olhos verdes e todos aqueles pares de olhinhos continuavam a se divertir com sua desgraça.

_Malditos adolescentes..._ Ele resmungou sobre um suspiro e sorriu sem jeito, caminhando na direção da janela.

-Erm... Olá... – ele disse completamente sem jeito e as garotas explodiram em gargalhada, fazendo com que suas sardas misturassem-se com o restante da cor vermelha por todo o seu corpo adulto.

-Oi! – várias vozes fininhas ecoaram e Wally podia ouvir um "Ui! Sedução!" perdido ali no meio, depois mais risadas e as gêmeas se manifestaram naquele mar de garotas de quinze anos, sorrindo maliciosas pra ele.

-Dia lindo, né? – ele balbuciou enquanto chegava na janela e as voltaram a rir novamente.

-Então isso tudo foi em homenagem ao sol? – uma delas, claramente atrevida, soltou e mais uma sessão de gargalhadas encheu o espaço.

_Nem te conto em que homenagem isso foi, garotinha._ Wally pensou maldosamente, mas resolveu ficar calado. Elas podiam falar para os pais das gêmeas e isso não ia dar nada bem se ele não conseguisse chegar em seu casamento.

-Wally. – uma das gêmeas chamou-o e seus orbes verdes viajaram até encontraram com os castanhos da adolescente que estava com um sorriso mais inocente no rosto, comparando-se com os outros restantes sorrisos – Você não tinha que estar se arrumando pro casamento?

Claro que elas deviam saber por causa de sua mãe fofoqueira ou orgulhosa por seu único filho estar se casando. E Wally lembrou-se do fato que ele ia se casar mais tarde e que ele estava muito atrasado.

-Muito obrigado por me lembrar. – ele respondeu numa voz engraçada e finalmente já estava na janela dando um jeito nas persianas – Nós vemos na festa! Não contem pros seus pais a respeito disso, ta? – ele implorou e as garotas caíram na gargalhada.

Se elas iriam contar ou não, seja lá o que responderam depois, Wally não sabia porque ele havia fechado a janela e estava voltando para sua cama, pegando seu comunicador e ligando para que Dick fosse buscá-lo em sua casa. Ele não queria dar de cara com sua mãe numa situação dessas.

Até ele achar o trequinho que ficava em seu ouvido enquanto ele dava uma de herói, Wally resolveu ligar a televisão e divertir-se com as declarações de sua tia Iris no programa de noticias.

_-... E parabéns para meu sobrinho Wally e sua noiva, Ártemis, que vão se casar hoje mais tarde. Espero que esse dia seja memorável pra vocês! _– ele ouviu e sorriu simpático, suspirando em seguida ao procurar o comunicador embaixo da cama.

_É, tia. Isso foi memorável..._ Ele corou lembrando-se das adolescentes histéricas na casa vizinha.

_-Agora as notícias. _– sua voz ficou séria e aquela musica tema de jornal soou de fundo. Finalmente ele havia encontrado o maldito comunicador e estava colocando no ouvido, mas antes de ligar queria prestar atenção no noticiário mais um pouquinho. Não ia matá-lo dois minutos a mais ou a menos, certo?_ – Mestre dos Esportes destruiu uma das paredes do banco Central de Gotham City junto de seus capangas e rendeu os guardas, fazendo reféns. – _ouvindo o codinome do sogro, o velocista prestou mais atenção aquilo tudo _– Felizmente, quando seus capangas menos esperavam, Kid Flash já havia nocauteado metade de seus homens, segundo testemunhas, e Arqueira Verde surgiu para dar apoio na prisão de um dos criminosos mais perigosos de Gotham._

-COMO É QUE É? – Wally gritou levantando-se da cama em choque quando ouviu o nome dos heróis.

Durante seu surto a televisão mostrou Cat Grant com o pai de Barbara, Comissário Gordon, no local do crime fazendo algumas perguntas a respeito de todo o acontecimento.

_-Arqueira Verde e Kid Flash entraram antes de nós no banco, renderam alguns dos homens de Mestre dos Esportes e o renderam depois. – _ele dizia com a voz aliviada e um tanto empolgado _– Foi bárbaro._

_-Infelizmente, todas as imagens que conseguimos dos heróis veio de uma fonte amadora que estava prestando atenção em todo o tumulto e eles partiram da cena do crime sem uma palavra sequer conosco. _

Wally esbugalhou os orbes esmeraldas quando ele avistou o seu eu adolescente e sua noiva, com as roupas sujas de pó de concreto e escombros, pulando alguns telhados até sumirem do alcance da câmera.

Uma explosão de raiva tomou conta dele mesmo e ele não sabia mais o que fazer. A única coisa que lhe veio à mente foi encontrar Wally e Ártemis e dar um jeito no seu eu adolescente.

Ligou o comunicador e a voz de Dick respondeu, aliviada e perturbada pelo Wally adulto esta ligando.

-Quero a exata localização de Ártemis. _Agora_. – ele disse entre dentes.

* * *

><p>Falta pouco pessoal! ;)<p>

Beijinhos e Até o Próximo!


	14. Especial

**Ola meus queridos. O capitulo de hoje e um especial! ;)**

* * *

><p><em>O Pedido<em>

* * *

><p>Um chute, um soco, uma cotovelada e um mortal para trás foi exatamente o que ela fez para tentar controlar o homem que corria em sua direção para tentar jogá-la ao chão e ouvir um "Perdeu – Arqueira Verde".<p>

Mais outra investida e ele já estava a sua direita, jogando-a no chão. Ela estendeu as mãos e esticou os braços enquanto suas pernas forçavam-se para longe do piso brilhante com apenas a ponta de seus pés calçados. Uma risada presunçosa veio do velocista e isso a provocou.

-Pensei que isso fosse demorar mais, gatinha. – ele comentou e aproximou-se dela ameaçando chutar seus pés para fazê-la encostar-se ao chão finalmente.

-O ato de subestimar nunca ficou do seu lado, surfista. – ela rangeu os dentes sobre a pressão por sua posição de cabeça para baixo.

-Hã? – ela não esperava que ele fosse ouvir mesmo.

Após um grito que assustou o rapaz em suas roupas de ginástica, a arqueira depositou todo o peso de seu corpo nos braços musculosos e fez com que suas pernas aplicassem uma rasteira nos pés de seu adversário.

-AI! – ele gritou e já estava no chão quando ela fazia se caminho até o jovem, de pé e elegantemente.

-_Perdeu – Flash_. – a voz computadorizada anunciou e um sorriso vitorioso surgiu nos lábios rosados da heroína.

Apesar de ter perdido a luta, o ruivo estava rindo mais do que estava lamentando a sua perda. A loira arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas desenhadas e cruzou os braços suados sobre o peito encoberto pelo top de ginástica preto. O que era tão engraçado?

Não que ver seu namorado no chão depois de ser extremamente ridículo com ela não fosse o maior mico para ele e a coisa mais divertida para ela como punição, mas ela também queria rir com ele, oras!

Ele continuava rindo que nem um louco e isso despertou irritação na mocinha de cabeça-quente, que parava estática ao lado do super-herói de regata e bermuda de Boxe, quase deitado no chão.

-Finalmente perdeu a cabeça? – ela provocou e os orbes verdes encararam-na com um brilho diferente – É sério, Wally. O que há de tão hilário?

O velocista limpou as lágrimas sobre seus olhos e o suor escorrendo por sua testa com as costas das mãos sardentas, sentando-se direito sobre o chão e olhando para sua namorada parada bem a sua frente – as íris de avelã tempestuosas suspeitando a súbita gargalhada infantil e os lábios rosados formando um pequeno beiço de chateação, seu corpo falava que ela estava começando a se encher daquilo.

Mas ele gostava demais de provocar ela. Mesmo ela sendo linda de qualquer jeito, aquele fogo nos orbes dela mostrava o quanto revoltada ela estava o fazia desejá-la ainda mais.

Ele parou de rir então, vendo que ela havia lhe estendido a mão para ajudá-lo a ficar de pé. Um sorriso presunçoso cruzou sua face e ele aceitou, erguendo-se e ficando mais alto e mais perto da destemida e impiedosa justiceira, o olhar ainda desconfiado de Ártemis sobre sua face sardenta.

-Pode falar agora. – ela insistiu e Wally sorriu seu sorriso carismático, aquele sorriso que iluminava uma cidade do tamanho de Nova Iorque sem precisar de apoio algum...

Aquele sorriso que ainda fazia a atrevida arqueira loira corar e vacilava seus joelhos.

-Eu só gosto quando você fica feliz. – ele respondeu e a mulher franziu o cenho, não engolindo o papo furado do velocista – O que? É sério! Não tem nada mais engraçado pra você rir também. – ela revirou os orbes e sorriu levemente fazendo Wally relaxar as íris esmeraldinas.

-Além do fato de você ser completamente brega? – ela provocou e Wally parou de sorrir, estreitando seus olhos e fazendo uma careta que despertou aquele sorriso vitorioso nos lábios rosados.

-Eu sou brega? – ele questionou fingindo estar ofendido e ela assentiu com a cabeça, seu olhar completamente relaxado e provocativo conforme ele continuava a falar – Eu não sou brega! Eu sou realista!

-Você é brega, Wally West.

Seu pescoço inclinado com a distância de alguns bons vinte centímetros de distância entre seus rostos, trancando seu olhar com as íris esmeraldas que mexiam completamente com a cabeça da arqueira.

_Quem diria que eu ia ficar com você, seu brega?_ Ela pensou, rindo divertida com o toda a jornada engraçada até o real relacionamento deles.

Vendo aquele sorriso divertido, aqueles olhos tempestuoso brilhando de uma forma que não fosse provar quem ela realmente era e o que ela era capaz, Wally sabia que estava na hora de parar de sentir medo e tomar vergonha naquela cara sardenta dele.

_Como ele amava essa guria!_

Seus braços musculosos e grandes envolveram a cintura fina estreita da mulher de orbes penetrantes, colando-a ao seu corpo. As mãos calejadas das flechas tocaram-lhe os ombros nus e ela olhou-o com malicia e suspeita, seu sorriso tornando-se malicioso enquanto ela afastava sua cara para continuar encarando o ruivo sardento de olhos verdes, os pés da arqueira mal encostavam-se ao chão.

-Você bem que gosta de uma breguice então? – ele disse levantando as duas sobrancelhas com duas intenções e Ártemis mordeu os lábios, controlando uma risada.

-Eu nunca disse nada a respeito. – avisou e Wally sorriu presunçoso, mais uma vez.

-E vai dizer ou não? – continuou a provocar e ela negou com a cabeça, variando a direção dos seus olhos agora cinza azulados entre os orbes verdes e os lábios levemente vermelho do ruivo – Mas você vai dizer sim! – ele desafiou e a chama de Ártemis voltou a arder nos olhos e ela mostrou-lhe uma cara meio séria, meio provocante.

-Pois tente. – ela topou o desafio e Wally riu mordendo um de seus lábios, aproximando-a mais para si e suspirando contra o vento para que só ela ouvisse.

-Essa é a minha garota. – num tom orgulhoso e Ártemis sorriu com a voz provocativa. Então depois de alguns segundos trocando olhares, Wally gritou assustando-a – COMPUTADOR, REVANCHE!

A arqueira tremeu sobre os braços do namorado, empurrando-o para que ele a deixasse sair, mas ele não relaxou os braços fortes envolta dela. Um bip ecoou dos altos falantes na sala de treinamento da Torre de Vigilância e aquilo dizia que a voz do Flash havia alcançando a máquina, permitindo que ela recalculasse e começasse a contagem regressiva para a luta.

-Wally me solta! – Ártemis mandou.

O rapaz negou com a cabeça num sorriso maroto.

-_Três... _– a voz computadorizada anunciava lentamente.

-É uma revanche, gatinha. – ele continuou a provocar e Ártemis arregalou os olhos, sentindo raiva surgir dentro dela.

-_Dois..._

-Ei! Distância numa luta! Não tem luta assim! – ela dizia injustiçada.

-Ta com medo de admitir, _Arty_? – ele disse naquela voz desgraçada e provocativa.

-_Um..._

-Eu não tenho medo de nada, Kid _Falante_! – ela rebateu e o som que alertava o inicio da luta soou.

Ártemis tentou sair do abraço de Wally, entretanto ele já estava com ela encostando as costas no chão antes da primeira piscadela. Ele riu divertido após o computador avisar quem havia perdido e Ártemis rangeu os dentes, socando-o e empurrando-o para longe dela.

Claro que por mais dolorido que fosse os tapas e socos da arqueira, ele não iria sair de cima dela. Ele não queria. Ele queria outra coisa.

-Não foi justo, _Wallace_! – ela gritou irada, seu cenho franzido e raiva por ele ter estragado o momento maravilhoso que eles estavam tendo.

_Sempre tão competitiva..._

-Admita que você ama minha breguice! – ele propôs, seus braços segurando-a firmemente pela cintura no chão enquanto suas pernas repousavam nas laterais das coxas da mulher, prendendo-a.

-Nunca! – respondeu rispidamente e socou-o no ombro com força.

-Ei! – ele choramingou e ela cruzou os braços, furiosa – Você vai me recompensar!

-Não estou falando com você agora! – Wally riu depois do alerta da garota e ele negou com a cabeça, sorrindo de lado maliciosamente para ela e forçando com que suas íris escuras, quando elas haviam voltado a ser de avelã ele não fez a menor idéia, miravam-no de soslaio.

-Você não está em condições de negar nada mocinha.

Após isso, seus dedos na cintura de Ártemis começaram a se mexer rapidamente contra a pele exposta da mulher, tapeando-a de leve, mas fazendo cócegas.

Quando ela notou a intenção do namorado, já era tarde demais. Seus dedos já estavam fazendo-a rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo enquanto eles vagavam por sua barriga definida e a faziam gargalhar com a sensação deliciosa e impertinente.

-Não... Pára! – ela tentava falar, mas as risadas tomavam conta de suas palavras e ele ria com a gargalhada gostosa de Ártemis – Wally... Pára... HAHAHAHA!

-Admite, Ártemis! – a loira estava começando a ficar desesperada com aquilo tudo.

_Sem ar... Ele vai me matar de rir!_ Ela pensava enquanto o velocista ruivo continuava com as cócegas indesejadas. Ártemis sabia bem que ele não a deixaria em paz caso não admitisse.

-Ta! – ela gritou, mas Wally não parou. Ele não queria isso como resposta – Ta! Ta! Eu... Amo... – ele parou de fazer cócegas nela para ver a expressão corada em que ela se apresentava enquanto a sensação ainda estava em sua barriga.

Cerrando orbes esmeraldinos nas íris que voltaram a ser cinza da loira de cabelos ridiculamente longos – ele achava os cabelos dela perfeitos de qualquer forma -, a carranca que ela havia feito quando havia perdido a revanche – injustamente, como ela gostava de lembrar – há muito já dava lugar para bochechas coradas contrastando com o tom de oliva de sua pele e o rosado dos lábios macios.

Wally sorriu para ela, sentindo a vitória tomar conta de seu âmago, permitindo que seus braços saíssem da cintura da mulher e seus cotovelos repousassem na lateral de seus ombros, aproximando suas faces. Ela tinha a visão mais linda de todas: os orbes esmeraldas destacando-se entre as bagunçadas pequenas franjas vermelhas e as sardas cor-de-rosa dominavam as bochechas junto do sorriso aberto e branco do velocista.

Relaxando os as pálpebras, olhos entre abertos, Ártemis sorriu para si mesma, levando seus braços musculosos e delgados por cima dos ombros definidos de Wally, uma mão brincando com os fios de cabelo, a outra fazendo com que suas unhas atritassem contra a pele de sua nuca, mandando arrepios por sua coluna até alcançar o corpo todo.

Wally tremeu e Ártemis riu com a reação, seus narizes se encostando levemente.

-Eu amo você. – ela suspirou e isso era tudo o que ele precisava saber.

-Eu amo você, sua mulher respondona e... – Wally riu contra os lábios rosados apressados pressionando os seus.

Os lábios se mexiam com fervor e, ao mesmo tempo, cuidado, a boca meio aberta permitindo o beijo se aprofundar mais com as línguas e dando gostinho de quero mais. Ártemis continuava a lutar por liderança com Wally enquanto riam sem terminar o beijo.

-Eu te amo. – ele pronunciou contra os lábios dela e Ártemis aproximou mais seus corpos, as mãos de Wally perdendo-se nas madeixas douradas esparramadas pelo chão brilhante.

Claro que eles não levariam aquele beijo para algo mais sério no lugar onde estavam. De jeito nenhum. Primeiro que era publico, segundo que Batman estaria por ali a qualquer momento importunando os dois, e, terceiro, Wally tinha algo mais importante pra dizer pra arqueira antes que ele chegasse num ponto no qual palavras não sairiam mais da sua boca (a não serem grunhidos e murmúrios de prazer).

Wally saiu de cima de Ártemis, sentando-se ao lado dela, trazendo-a junto de si para que ela deitasse em seu colo e os dois ficassem apreciando a maravilhosa vista da Terra da Torre de Vigilância. A cabeça dela encostada em seu ombro, uma das mãos de Wally na barriga dela enquanto a mão calejada da arqueira acariciava lentamente, a bochecha sardenta relaxada sobre os cabelos loiros.

Era agora ou nunca.

Ele se mexeu sobre ela, buscando algo no bolso de sua bermuda de boxe, pegando com a mão livre e preparando-se para dizer algo que só ele diria.

-Então você me ama de qualquer forma, né? – ele suspirou contra o ouvido dela e Ártemis riu, assentindo com a cabeça.

-Não fique se gabando por aí.

-Você sabe que eu vou e ponto final. – ele finalizou aquele tópico e voltou para o que tinha em mente – Vai continuar me amando mesmo se eu me tornar um cara gordo, barbudo, fedorento que só fica sentado na poltrona em frente à televisão assistindo futebol?

-Só se você me amasse sendo uma velha rabugenta, cheia de rugas e que queima a comida toda vez que chega perto da cozinha. – ela rebateu e Wally gargalhou. Ele deveria ter esperado uma resposta do tipo – É claro que eu vou continuar te amando, só que vai ser um pouco mais ríspido do que o normal.

-Acho que vai ser um pouco mais maduro. – ele comentou e ela assentiu.

-E lá vem você falar de velhice quando nós temos essa coisa tão linda pra ver agora, na nossa frente. – ela resmungou apontando preguiçosamente para o planeta terra na janela – Você não seria fedorento! Eu ia te dar um banho nem que de pano, seu preguiçoso! – ela comentou e Wally riu novamente junto com ela.

-Então admite que cuidaria de mim. – o ruivo continua e ela suspirou divertida.

-Se eu disse que não ia te deixar fedorento...

Ela parecia ter revirado os olhos, pois, quando voltou a olhar para frente, a mão sardenta de seu namorado segurava uma caixinha de veludo vermelha que no fecho havia um coração com uma flecha durada no centro.

Ártemis arregalou os olhos, espantada, e saiu do apoiou de Wally, sentando-se no chão após ele abrir suas pernas e permitir que ela não ficasse muito longe de si. A mão continuava a ficar bem sobre os olhos de Ártemis.

A mão que estava na barriga dela saiu e Wally se inclinou levemente para frente enquanto pegava a mão dela, insinuando pra que ela abrisse a caixinha de veludo enquanto ele segurava.

O coração disparou no peito da arqueira e Ártemis lançou o olhar impressionado na direção dos orbes verdes que sorriam apaixonadamente para ela. Engolindo em seco, a mocinha passou seus dedos sobre a superfície aveludada da caixinha até chegar ao metal dourado e liso que estava quente do corpo de Wally. Seu dedo tateou o fecho notando os detalhes da flecha enquanto ela corava ainda mais.

-Pedi pra que fizessem a flecha em relevo. – ele comentou e a arqueira suspirou, esquecendo do quanto aquilo deve ter custado caro para o rapaz.

E quando ela pressionou mais forte sobre a flecha dourado a caixinha se abriu, até que tudo que Ártemis podia ver era o pano de veludo amarelo e um anel de com uma esmeralda no formato de um raio no anel de ouro.

Ela se esqueceu de respirar por um momento e Wally pegou o anel da caixinha, pressionando a esmeralda e abrindo-o no meio mostrando uma mensagem gravada sobre uma aliança fina dentro do anel que dizia:

_Forever My Spitfire __(Para Sempre Minha Esquentadinha.)_

-Eu sei que é brega, mas depois que você disse que me amava de qualquer jeito... – ele riu quando os olhos cinza espantados repousaram sobre sua face corada – Resolvi que tava na hora de você me levar a sério.

Ártemis não sabia se ria, se chorava, se batia nele por não fazer um pedido casual ou se o amava mais ainda por continuar a ser esse menino irritante que sempre fora até na hora de pedi-la em casamento.

-Você é idiota por acaso? – ela questionou, lágrimas descendo seu rosto pelo canto de seus olhos enquanto ela se virava na direção dele e Wally arregalou os olhos chocado com o comentário dela.

-Olha, eu estou tentando ser romântico aqui, ouviu? Não é fácil agradar uma Esquentadinha como você! – ele rebateu, fazendo uma careta e fechando o anel.

-Cala a boca e para de estragar o momento! – Wally franziu o cenho e Ártemis olhou-o espantada – Casa comigo Wally!

Wally corou quando ela disse as palavras e ele decidiu que não se importava quem disse as palavras ou não, se ele foi idiota ou não, se a Ártemis foi grosseira ou não.

Ele não pensou duas vezes quando enfiou o anel no dedo anelar da mão esquerda dela e a beijou apaixonadamente, como se o amanhã não existisse e tudo o que eles precisavam era a Terra como testemunha.

Eles só terminaram o beijo quando não havia mais ar para em seus pulmões e separaram-se ofegantes, Wally segurando Ártemis belas bochechas e apoiando suas testas uma na outra. Um sorriso presunçoso surgiu em seus lábios e Ártemis sorria e chorava ao mesmo tempo sem mudar a direção de seus orbes.

-Eu caso com você. – ele respondeu e Ártemis gargalhou, os dedões de Wally trabalhando para limpar as lágrimas de felicidade que caíam e escorriam para as costas de suas mãos e iam em direção ao chão – Eu caso!

E antes que os dois pudessem conversar normalmente, uma salva de palmas atrás do casal os assustou e faz com que eles pulassem para seus pés para encarar a antiga Equipe e a Liga da Justiça quase inteira emocionados e com tachas de champanhe para comemorar o noivado.

Asa Noturna no ar de sua graça trazia a Batgirl ao seu lado com um sorriso glorioso e cada um deles com duas taças repletas da bebida espumante em mãos, dando para cada um de seus respectivos melhores amigos.

-Cara, que pedido foi aquele? – Dick perguntou bagunçando ainda mais o cabelo de Wally enquanto o rapaz corava e mostrava uma careta para todos eles.

-Privacidade não quer dizer nada pra você não, cara? – o ruivo rebateu, mas quando olhou para o lado viu Ártemis abraçar Bárbara apertado e murmurar algo que ele demorou para descobrir depois:

-Foi perfeito!

E um sorriso plantou-se na cara dele, forçando-o a pegar a taça da mão do amigo moreno e abraçá-lo de forma máscula enquanto Ártemis era dominada pelas outras mulheres da Liga para conversar a respeito do pedido.

Seus amigos se aproximavam dele em seguida e ele queria dar um basta naquilo tudo e fugir com sua noiva para seu quarto na Torre de Vigilância, mas quando viu o sorriso no rosto de Ártemis tudo estava bem.

Tudo estava perfeito e nada o incomodava mais.

Ele seria feliz para sempre do lado de sua Esquentadinha e sabia que ela o amava.

Aquilo já fez o dia dele.

* * *

><p><strong>Proximo capitulo muitos sentimentos pra tomar nossos corazions! ;3<strong>

**Reviews?**


	15. Chapter 14

**Oie gente! ;) Eu estava meio lotada com provas e projetos e trabalhos e afins da Faculdade e não tive muito tempo para me dedicar com a fic - ainda mais quando eu tive de apagar um capítulo inteiro por não fazer sentido algum!**

**Então espero que curtam e comentem esse daqui! ;3**

**Boa Leitura.**

* * *

><p>-Equipe, para a sala de missões. Já. – a voz grossa e sombria de Batman soou pela caverna enquanto as crianças terminavam o lanche.<p>

Na geladeira um estoque de croissants e biscoitos de chocolate que M'Gann havia acabado de tirar do forno.

O Cavaleiro das Trevas não parecia estar com vontade de esperar ninguém, os adolescentes alcançaram a sala de Missões onde o vigilante de Gotham se encontrava com um show de imagens holográficas pairando um pouco acima e atrás de sua figura encapuzada.

_Ele vai me matar quando descobrir que Wally não voltou pra Caverna por minha causa._ Ártemis lamentou a bronca que levaria antes da hora, fazendo uma cara de cão sem dono _Mas há essa hora ele já deveria ter voltado para cá e nós já deveríamos estar discutindo sobre outras coisas..._

-Parece que Lex Luthor e seus sócios estão fazendo uma festa de comemoração sobre algo que a Liga anda muito preocupada.

Batman parou mais um pouco antes de continuar, contando em seus dedos apenas cinco dos seis adolescentes que deveriam estar na sala. Ficou calado com relação a isso e voltou para os detalhes da missão, entretanto a Equipe sabia que ele iria entrar em detalhes sobre o sumiço de Kid Flash antes de liberar os cinco na missão.

-Em Washington, toda a empresa da Corporação Luthor, os diretores de Arkham e Belle Reeve mais algumas empresas que utilizam as tecnologias de Lex estarão presentes com seus funcionários esta noite em sua mansão no Distrito Federal. – ele encarou cada um dos adolescentes – E não apenas estarão os grandes nomes lá como também pessoas inocentes e repórteres para repassar para o mundo o grande evento.

-Ou seja... – Robin ia dizer com uma faceta meio irritada e todos os pares de olhos foram em sua direção, mas Batman o cortou continuando a falar.

-Vocês vão disfarçados avaliar a situação. Temos informações de que algo ruim vai acontecer naquele baile e não queremos muita atenção para vocês.

-_Fala sério. Esse cara não tem confiança nenhuma em nós para nos mandar em uma missão descente._ – Superboy resmungou pela tele-cinese de M'Gann, sua voz ecoando na cabeça dos restantes adolescentes.

-_Nós não tínhamos o dia de folga, Robin?_ – a marciana questionou lançando-lhe um olhar decepcionado de soslaio.

-_Se o Batman em pessoa veio nos pedir a missão, deve ser algo importante pessoal._ – Kaldur tomou a frente e Ártemis olhou-o preocupada.

-_Não temos muita opção. Se negarmos ele vai lembrar-se de dar bronca no Wally depois. _– Robin avisou-os e todos suspiram menos Ártemis que voltara a olhar o Cavaleiro das Trevas enquanto ele passava os detalhes.

-Ártemis, M'Gann e Kaldur vão disfarçados no baile, roupa formal, enquanto Superboy e Robin ficam na Bio-nave aguardando e ajudando-os com tudo que precisarem.

-Como...? – a loira se pronunciou, cruzando os braços e fazendo uma cara de desinteresse.

Quem era ela pra desafiar Batman?

-Como nomes dos convidados, assuntos e, caso algo dê errado, reforço. – ele enviou-lhe um olhar assustador e a destemida arqueira decidiu voltar pro seu lugar – Vocês vão como representantes do Grêmio Estudantil da Academia Gotham...

-Por que eles convidariam adolescentes pra uma festa desse nível? – Conner questionou.

-Adolescentes e crianças são o futuro da humanidade. Se Lex não agradar o publico jovem com suas invenções desconhecidas, não agradará a mais ninguém que não seus colegas vilões. – Batman respondeu sem piscar, voltando para a explicação – E a Academia Gotham é uma escola da Elite da cidade, o nível não é grande problema nesse caso.

-E o que nós vamos fazer por lá mesmo? – Ártemis se manifestou novamente.

-Ficar de olha em Lex Luthor e pessoas suspeitas. – ele olhou para Robin e o Garoto Prodígio assentiu – Robin indicará os possíveis alvos que devem ficar de olho na festa. Mantenham silêncio de rádio e cuidado.

Depois disso dito, ele relaxou e fez com que as imagens holográficas sumissem, sem dispersar a Equipe. Todos tremeram esperando pela bronca que viria em seguida

-Podem ir. – ele avisou e todos arregalaram os olhos, chocados, mas nada disseram. Preparando-se pra ir embora – Ártemis, você fica. – pronto. Ela ia ficar uns dois meses sem seu arco, flechas e proibida de entrar na Caverna.

-_Boa sorte, Ártemis._ – todos da Equipe desejaram telepaticamente enviando-a olhares piedosos.

-_Vou precisar._ – ela rebateu e respirou fundo, virando-se para encarar o Batman que fazia sinal para que ela se aproximasse dele.

Ela caminhou lentamente, o salto de sua bota preta fazendo um barulho agudo no chão liso da Caverna enquanto desculpas começavam a se formar na sua cabeça conforme ela pensava no que ele poderia lhe perguntar ou o que poderia lhe acusar. Enfim... Ártemis não queria ficar de castigo por causa do Wally.

_Garoto idiota! _

-Sabe me dizer o paradeiro de Wally? – o homem sombrio questionou, sua máscara fazendo pressão para que a garota respondesse rápido.

Ártemis respirou fundo e negou com a cabeça, encabulada – Eu não o vejo desde ontem a tarde e nem a equipe. – relaxou os ombros, pronta pra encarar a bronca.

-Sabe por que ele sumiu por acaso? – ela negou com a cabeça sem que seus orbes avelãs encontrassem com as íris escondidas do homem morcego – Tem certeza?

-Olha, Batman, eu estava me defendendo! – ela respondeu, sua voz vacilando e tremendo. Ela não estava chorando, só estava com raiva de tudo estar acontecendo ao mesmo tempo – Todo mundo parece, sei lá, gostar de mim, mas ele continua sendo o típico idiota que me rejeita todas as vezes que eu tento ser amigável! – o homem nem se mexeu enquanto ela gesticulava e olhava-o nos olhos, não todo o tempo, ao falar a respeito do velocista ruivo – Eu não sou inocente, de forma alguma, mas eu estou sendo sincera! Eu estou tentando fazer com que essa Equipe fique unida, mesmo que não seja querida por todos. Eu não vou engolir sapo de alguém que não se conforma por eu ter entrado! Não é culpa minha que o Arqueiro Vermelho não entrou na Equipe quando podia! Eu não roubei lugar de ninguém e não tenho ciúmes de quem tenha as mesmas habilidades que as minhas! Eu...

Ela desabafou com a última pessoa que esperava fazer isso na vida. O Cavaleiro das Trevas nem se mexia ou comentava conforme ela falava tudo o que tinha vontade de dizer, tudo o que ficava preso em sua garganta quando Wally a provocava ou quando ela não conseguia evitar não bater no herói idiota.

-Eu não estou nem aí pro Roy ou pras escolhas dele! – ela falou arfando um pouco, um pouco envergonhada por ter explodido justamente na frente do Batman. Os olhos do homem não deixavam sua face – Eu entrei pra essa equipe porque eu provei o meu valor, porque eu não suporto minha família, porque eu quero ser diferente deles! – ela relaxou as sobrancelhas franzidas e ergueu os orbes na direção da face do justiceiro, sentindo suas bochechas corarem – Eu quero que a Equipe goste de mim, e... – ela sentiu o calor atingir-lhe a face, com certeza de que estava mais rubra do que o normal – Wally faz parte da Equipe, então... – Ártemis balbuciou – Só que ele não... Eu... Eu não sei como! Eu já tentei fazer de tudo... Não tudo... Quase tudo... Não! Eu tento. Isso, eu tento! Eu quero que ele goste de mim também, mas ele não dá uma brecha! Não vou aturar as grosserias dele!

E ela terminou de falar, o Batman calado como um túmulo, a garota envergonhada se esfolava mentalmente, reagindo a tudo aquilo. Ela sabia que o Batman não tinha nada que ver com aquilo, mas ele perguntou e ele insistiu – não era do feitio da adolescente explodir em qualquer um, muito menos no melhor detetive do mundo, mas ela estava com os nervos na flor da pele e tudo o que Wally fazia se relacionava ao relacionamento complicado dos dois. Ela não ia se ferra por causa dele, não sozinha.

-Ártemis, não há nada de errado em querer que os outros gostem de você. – e isso ela não esperava que fosse sair da boca do Batman – Não há nada de errado em se defender também. Entretanto, todo o ato, por mais singelo que for, tem uma justificativa. Cabe a cada um interpretá-la como lhe convém.

-Mas aquele ruivo estúpido não entende nada. – ela resmungou cruzando os braços e virando a face para o lado de forma infantil.

-Então está na hora de dizer as intenções de forma direta. – Ártemis olhou-o de soslaio e Batman já estava de saída – Avise Kaldur e M'Gann que seus trajes formais chegarão daqui a pouco com Canário Negro.

A garota loira não sabia o que fazer.

Seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto choque tomava conta de sua mente. O que o Batman disse foi um incentivo ou foi um conselho? O Batman foi compreensivo com ela... Com a garota filha do vilão, com a possível X-9!

Era muita coisa para ela digerir de uma só vez.

Além de tudo ele havia sido gentil e não a interrompeu enquanto falava de como estava chateada com Wally. Ele escutou-a sem nem sequer bocejar com toda aquela historinha chata nem saiu andando – nem brigou com ela.

Ártemis se considerava vitoriosa, mesmo que de uma forma completamente estranha.

Despertou de seu transe e resolveu voltar para a Equipe, avisar sobre Canário e as roupas e esperar dar o horário da missão com essa lembrança nova.

* * *

><p>Talvez ele tivesse perdido a cabeça; Talvez tudo em que os seus princípios se baseavam não existissem mais; Talvez alguém houvesse feito lavagem cerebral nele.<p>

Reconhecer que gostava de Ártemis foi algo muito difícil e era chocante como ele havia realizado tudo em dois dias, praticamente – era a vida amorosa dele em jogo e se ele fosse aquele Wally West do final de Agosto de 2011 ele faria de tudo para que Ártemis não se casasse com seu eu mais velho.

Agora ele se sentia mal, culpado por ter dito todas aquelas coisas ruins e certeiras, que machucavam, para a arqueira que provou-lhe tão bem que recebia o seu respeito muito mais do que qualquer um por aí – mudando sua mente e um monte de outras coisas também. Sentado ali, naquele terraço com a mulher loira que abaixava o capuz para que sua face se expusesse, o brilho do sol em seu rosto tornando-a mais bonita e aqueles olhos tempestuosos mirando tão carinhosamente um horizonte perdido em meio a prédios e confusões de Gotham City, Wally só podia se sentir completo.

Ele se envergonhava agora, e muito, de ter sido um completo idiota e preconceituoso por ter tratado-a tão mal quando havia juntado-se a Equipe – Roy era um dos melhores amigos e havia convivido com ele durante os bons e maus bocados, mas ela... A garota que não havia dito nada a Equipe com relação a sua família, seu passado, sua mania irritante de estar sempre na defensiva... Tudo com Ártemis era diferente. Tudo sempre tão extremo, tanto para o bem quanto para o mal, e tudo o que fazia havia o grande esforço para impressioná-la ou mexer com ela – Wally sabia que gostava dela e tê-la ao seu lado naquele momento, ela sendo tão linda com os cabelos trançados dançando ao vento e uma expressão pensativa na face, fazia seu coração descompassar, suas mãos suarem e suas bochechas sardentas arderem a mil graus sem dó de si.

-Me diz o que eu fazia... – ele virou para prestar melhor atenção na cara dela. Ela riu sem sentimentos, negando com a cabeça e reformulando sua frase – O que eu faço pra que você não goste de mim? – o garoto corou e a mulher sorriu internamente, gostando de como o havia encurralado.

-Não tem como eu fugir desse assunto? – Wally questionou sorrindo sem jeito e Ártemis lhe mostrou uma careta, o suficiente pra ele suspirar e olhar para qualquer lugar que não ela. Ela parecia gostar muito de vê-lo constrangido – Ta! – o velocista pensou algum tempo a respeito, tentando entender o porquê ele não gostava dela – Eu não sei explicar. Você é tão ríspida, tão arrogante quando nos conhecemos, tão sarcástica com as respostas, nada que fosse algo que eu gostasse numa garota... – ele admitiu e Ártemis gargalhou com o comentário – É ridículo, mas eu não sei bem explicar. Eu tomei as dores do Roy e ele nunca pareceu gostar de você, eu conseqüentemente não queria gostar porque meu amigo não gostava. – Ártemis relaxou o olhar.

-Roy é um saco! – a loira comentou relaxando a postura e apoiando o corpo nos braços posicionados atrás de suas costas. Seus olhos repletos de nostalgia e Wally fazia questão de prestar atenção a cada gesto – Ele continua me torrando a paciência... – os orbes cinza azulados olharam-no de soslaio e Wally corou, engolindo em seco e fingido estar olhando além dela. Na verdade, essa tática não havia funcionado – Nos bicamos até hoje, mas é uma competição mais saudável. – ela brincou e Wally olhou para o sorriso melancólico surgindo em sua face conforme ela olhava para o horizonte – Quando o tio Oliver morreu, eu e ele tivemos uma conversa séria a respeito do manto do Arqueiro Verde, e eu fiz de tudo pra ele aceitar e ficar com ele. Eu não me importava em continuar sendo a Ártemis ou a assistente...

-O que ele disse? – Wally questionou depois de uma pausa e ela olhou para o adolescente com admiração brilhando nas íris indescritíveis.

-Da forma que digo parece que quero te provar que não quero ser a substituta dele, mas não sei muito bem como colocar isso em outras palavras. – ela o alertou antes de continuar a contar sua estória – Ele me disse que o único manto que ele queria era o dele e que Oliver iria ficar puxando seu pé durante a noite se eu não me tornasse o segundo Arqueiro. – ela riu e Wally viu uma lágrima de emoção escorrendo por cima da máscara até que o vento a carregou embora – Embora tivesse sido muito estranho e sem graça o que ele havia dito, bem depois da morte do Ollie, com uma vontade ridiculamente grande de puxar o cabelo estúpido dele da cabeça dele, Roy disse que era o certo e eu não o questionei mais. – Wally assentiu, escutando as palavras – Mas! – Ártemis assustou o velocista e continuou com um olhar determinado – Eu vou abrir mão do manto caso ele o queira, quando quer que isso aconteça ou não. Mesmo isso sendo minha vida agora. – um pedaço do pano verde entre os dedos calejados, sinalizando seu uniforme.

-Você merece... – Wally murmurou depois de um suspiro e Ártemis suspirou.

-Obrigada. – a mulher agradeceu sorrindo para o garoto.

-Eu acho que o que eu não gosto de você, também, é o fato de você sempre ser melhor que eu... – o ruivo comentou pensativo e a heroína gargalhou, arqueando as costas. Ele corou – Eu sei. Infantil, mas é verdade. Eu não conseguiria admitir isso pra Ártemis lá de casa...

-Nem precisa. – ela comentou convencida e o rapaz estreitou os olhos, fazendo uma careta par ao comentário.

-Como eu fui um idiota, não vou responder a isso. – ele avisou-a e Ártemis fingiu uma cara de comovida.

-Que cavalheiro!

-Ta aí a personalidade irônica de sempre. – o rapaz argumentou e a mulher deu-lhe uma cotovelada nas costelas, ele riu depois do chiar de dor.

-Sabe Wally, não o culpo da nossa relação na adolescência. – ela começou, sua face mudando de repente, uma feição triste tomando o sorriso que antes pairava tranquilamente em seu rosto – Eu era a novata, a garota estranha que apelidava os outros quando acabava de conhecer e não tava nem aí pra o que iriam dizer a meu respeito. Você tem o seu jeito, eu tenho o meu, e nos entediamos por meio de brigas e era engraçado por certo tempo, mas quando começou a ficar cansativo nós já havíamos dado um jeito e ficamos grandes amigos. Eu daria, dou e darei, minha vida por cada um da nossa Equipe e você é o mesmo, e isso não vai mudar nunca porque foi você e aqueles crianças que mudaram a Ártemis amargurada de quinze anos, filha do cara mal. – ela avisou-o seriamente, um depoimento tocante deixando os lábios rosados – Eu não mudaria nada que aconteceu, até as coisas ruins, Wally, porque foram elas que fizeram o que somos hoje. – de repente aqueles orbes cinza estavam muito perto de suas íris verdes, fazendo com que o traje de Kid Flash o apertasse mais do que o costume e um calor absurdo esquentasse-o por completo – Eu só mudaria alguma coisa se fosse fazer você, Wally, e apenas você,feliz. – o indicador da mulher cutucava seu peito esquerdo e o adolescente jurava sentir a pele macia da arqueira, mesmo que todas aquelas camadas de panos estivessem interferindo no caminho.

Se sentir o maior filho da mãe na face da Terra era pouco para descrever os sentimentos de Wally com tamanho testemunho da bela mulher a sua frente, encarando e engolindo o orgulho a cada palavra bonita e dedicada somente para aquele ruivo irritante e egocêntrico que tinha a capacidade de estragar tudo tão rápido quanto fazer o bem. Wally queria que sua boca se mexesse, que sons soassem dela e palavras se formassem enquanto ele dizia mudo que gostava de Ártemis e queria que ela se casasse com seu outro eu, mas talvez aquilo tivesse sido muito para seus nervos que eles mal puderam agüentar.

-Mas... – a voz dela vacilou quando os orbes verdes voltaram a mirar as íris tempestuosas, lágrimas acumulando nos cantos do formato amendoado – Eu quero ser egoísta pro seu bem também, porque você não seria feliz com mais ninguém que não eu, Kid Estúpido! – ela fungou e lágrimas começaram a jorrar dos olhos claros enquanto aquilo era certamente um sacrifício para ela dizer tais coisas – Então não me peça e não me obrigue a terminar nosso noivado porque você diz que não quer casar comigo, porque eu não vou conseguir olhar na sua cara... – num piscar de olhos a luva preta roçava delicadamente contra a pele exposta do herói, acarinhando as sardas aparentes enquanto ela tentava não parecer tão patética. Um rubor extremo na face do adolescente (e ela pensando ser patética) – Dizendo que não dá mais pra isso acontecer, entendeu? Não dá! Não posso e não vou, Kid Burro! – e os apelidos estavam de volta.

Wally não sabia se sentia ofendido ou aliviado com o desabafo e com a declaração da super-heroína. Ele havia ficado tão afobado a responder ao acesso de choro de Ártemis que mal conseguiu se manifestar quando ela estava abraçando-o e lhe dando um beijo estralado na bochecha, fazendo sua mente ficar em branco e todas as lembranças que não continham a arqueira desaparecer de sua mente brilhante.

-A única coisa que eu queria que você fizesse era me perdoar por ser tão mesquinha...

-Caham! – alguém limpou a garganta atrás do casal fazendo-os largarem-se e colocarem-se em pé diante do homem de uniforme rubro que os encarava de braços cruzados, pé batendo no chão ritmado e lábios entortados de uma forma aborrecida – Estão esquecendo de alguma coisa?

* * *

><p><strong>Proximo capitulo muitos sentimentos pra tomar nossos corazions! ;3<strong>

**Reviews?**


	16. Chapter 15

**OLÁ! Obrigada por continuarem acompanhando a fic mesmo depois de demorar tanto para postar o resto dela.**

**Boa Leitura.**

* * *

><p>-EU VOU MATAR O WALLY! – Zatanna esperneou andando de um lado para o outro no salão no qual Ártemis deveria estar a cerca de duas horas e meia para começar a se preparar para o casório – AQUELE MOLEQUE ME PAGA!<p>

-Ficar fazendo escândalo não vai afetá-lo. – Bárbara disse inteligentemente, o cabeleireiro trabalhando fielmente nos cachos rubros caindo elegantemente sobre o roupão de seda de uma das pupilas de Bruce Wayne (nada como apresentar o cartão platina do amigo/sogro/mentor/pai/quebra-galho como garantia).

-A não ser que ele seja Conner ou Clark ou eu. – Kara dizia aborrecida, não comentando a respeito da vida de herói dos rapazes e a audição aguçada. Após tudo lhe ser explicado, a loirinha de dezoito anos não acreditava o quão cara de pau aquele ruivo podia ser e não entendia a razão de ele ter mentido para ela. Entretanto, depois de seu primo mais velho ter-lhe explicado a situação e Conner ter lhe dito que havia assustado o moleque, tudo estava um pouco melhor.

-Talvez por telepatia... – o lado marciana branca desabrochava em M'Gann conforme ela apoiava seu corpo caucasiano contra o mogno da criado-mudo da parede do salão.

-Nada disso, gente. – Dinah entrou na sala, colocando ordem no barraco como sempre.

Apesar dos anos terem passado e ela ter perdido seu esposo, Dinah Lance-Queen continuava sendo uma mulher maravilhosa, de força incrível e beleza espantosa – e o quanto aquela pessoa trabalhava era um absurdo a falta de existência de rugas em seu rosto quase de vinte e cinco anos. Nenhum fio branco a vista nos cabelos nunca tingidos e olhos azuis claros ainda funcionavam tão bem quanto antes, mas os óculos eram inevitáveis graças a seu novo emprego como professora de faculdade – ler os garranchos de meio milímetro era uma tarefa tão difícil quanto brigar mano a mano com Arrasa Quarteirão, mas ela dava pro gasto.

O vestido caro já estava no armário junto com os das madrinhas e parecia que a única que não havia chegado ainda era Jade, mas Roy já havia ligado avisando a Canário Negro que ela se atrasaria por ajudá-lo a enfaixar o ombro já que Conner havia feito o favor de arremessá-lo do outro lado da Caverna – não que fosse demorar muito mais do que meia hora. Além do dela, Canário também ajeitava o vestido de outra pessoa na arara enquanto ela fazia seu caminho para a sala...

Uma mulher de cadeira de rodas, assim como Babs, entrava na sala e as mulheres começaram a se acalmar a presença da mãe de Ártemis, Paula Crock. A mulher era bela, mas a velhice havia alcançando-o já, contrastando com Dinah. Cabelos pretos esbranquiçados, olheiras debaixo dos olhos amendoados que Ártemis e Jade haviam herdado; lábios rubros finos acompanhados de um sorriso tímido enquanto ela rolava para perto de uma das paredes, envergonhada por estar atrapalhando o momento amigável das garotas – a mulher havia male mal conhecia as amigas da filha, mas podia dizer que as características de cada uma os seus nomes e lembrar-se do quão divertidas e animadas eram essas garotas. Dinah sendo, tecnicamente, sogra de Jade e tia de Ártemis havia arrastado a mulher para o salão para que ela também pudesse se arrumar para o casório da caçula.

-Mantenham-se focadas e pensem que tudo vai dar certo que vai acontecer! – a loira mais velha alertou-as esperando sua vez para fazer o cabelo – Logo mais, logo menos nossa noiva vai chegar e aí nos vamos enchê-la de pompa e circunstâncias como vocês sempre quiseram fazer!

-Por que? Ártemis ainda não está aqui? – Paula questionou preocupada, agora entendendo a razão das madrinhas estarem tão elétricas – Ó meu Deus, aconteceu algo com ela?

-Não! – todas berraram em uníssono e Paula não arriscou a fazer outro comentário negativo.

-Isso é complicado de explicar... – Zatanna suspirou enquanto todas faziam o mesmo, procurando por palavras para tentar fazer com que a mãe entendesse.

-Na verdade, é bem simples! – Kara tomou a frente, fazendo seu caminho devagar até Paula e se posicionando em frente à senhora, inclinando-se e cochichando em seu ouvido para que ninguém mais pudesse ouvir – O Wally de quinze anos viajou no tempo e está tentando destruir o casamento da sua filha.

-O QUE? Por que ele faria uma coisa dessas?

-Grande, Kara! – Zatanna murmurou aborrecida contendo uma mão de estapear atrás da cabeça da loira adolescente – Agora você deixou-a mais preocupada do que antes!

-Não é como se ela não fosse notar! Vocês já até arrumaram um smoking pra ele usar durante a cerimônia. Qualquer um saberia que aquele menino ruivo de olhos verdes é o Wally cuspido e escarrado! – a loira bufou, cruzando os braços sobre os peitos e sentando-se no sofá ao lado de Dinah.

-Menos você... – as madrinhas disseram em murmúrios fazendo com que a kriptoniana corasse e as ameaçasse de morte.

-Parem de brincar, vocês! – Dinah mandou colocando ordem no barraco de novo – Como vamos explicar o que aconteceu para todos que perguntarem a respeito do Wally? E os amigos da faculdade e do colégio? Pessoas que o conheceram e a família dele?

-Nossa, difícil. Os West são tantos... – Paula comentou baixinho, fazendo todos rir – É sério, meninas.

-É, pessoal. Vai ser complicado. – Dinah sorriu encabulada e encurralada.

* * *

><p>O herói de uniforme rubro estreitou os orbes verdes enquanto esperava que a arqueira ficasse de pé – seu outro eu estava esperando o mesmo gesto depois de ser pego num abraço carinhoso com sua futura esposa. Coisas acontecem quando menos se espera e, querendo ou não, o Wally de vinte e cinco anos tinha toda a razão do mundo de estar com ciúmes. O seu eu mais novo queria que aqueles gestos fossem um pouco mais aprofundados.<p>

-_Você_... – o Flash foi interrompido.

-Flash. – a loira iniciou o assunto após limpar a garganta e caminhar sinuosamente até o herói, parando em frente a ele com um sorriso malicioso em lábios e trocando um olhar entre seus orbes tempestuosos com as íris esmeraldinas – O que está fazendo em Gotham? – ela murmurou fazendo teatro e Wally parou os braços duros ao lado de seu corpo formoso, tentando não encarar o moleque irritante ao seu lado.

-Eu soube que precisavam de ajuda. – ele rebateu fuzilando Wally.

-Tudo está certo por aqui, Flash. Estamos prontos para ir. – KF respondeu, tentando amenizar o clima. Entretanto o seu eu mais velho já estava avançando para cima de si com um soco formado nos punhos rápidos e atritando-o com o nariz coberto do adolescente – AI!

-EI! – Artemis gritou depois que o garoto caiu para trás e o Flash bufou nervoso. Ela se pôs entre os dois e parou a ponta de seu arco contra os abdomens preparados do herói, forçando-o a vê-la – O que foi isso? Qual o seu problema?

-Asa Noturna contou _tudo_! – o mais velho resmungou encarando seu eu que choramingava e tentava massagear a ponte de seu nariz. O adolescente ergueu os orbes verdes para encarar os adultos e deparou-se com uma faceta decepcionada em seu rosto mais másculo – Como pôde? Como ousa exigir tal pergunta? Quem é você pra impedir um casamento que você nem sabe como é que pôde existir?

-Flash, pára! – Artemis tentou, mas Wally esticou-lhe uma mão espalmada parando entre seus corpos e pedindo para que ela o deixasse falar. A arqueira somente suspirou e retirou o arco dentre os dois após ver o moleque colocando-se de pé.

-_Você_... – o Flash apontou para o assistente e Wally tremeu com o dedo grosseiro cutucando seu peito direito, tendo a certeza de que um roxo se formaria naquele local – Não sabe de nada! Não tem o direito de interferir num futuro que não é somente seu, moleque!

-Eu sei! – Wally respondeu nervoso estapeando a mão inconveniente de si que o estava incomodando. Artemis arregalou os olhos com o comentário, chocada, e o noivo apenas relaxou um pouco a respiração nervosa – Ta legal? Eu sei! Eu sinto muito por isso! – era óbvio que Wally estava tentando controlar sua voz, mas os tons mais finos e mais altos eram inevitáveis. Ele estava admitindo um erro e não tinha orgulho maior ferido do que o dele; um ferimento que ele podia ainda ter controlado se não fosse por sua impulsão ridícula e a negação em seus pensamentos. Depois de todo aquele papo cabeça com a mulher de sua vida, agora, ele podia dizer, mesmo que fosse bem incomodo – Eu estava em negação, não sabia o que dizer! Não quero que isso aconteça mais! Não quero!

-E o que te fez mudar de idéia? Puberdade? O fato de que você um dia vai... – e Artemis encarou-o inconformada com a pergunta. Ainda bem que o Wally mais velho percebeu o olhar de fuzil e parou por aí – Só por interesses desses tipos? Porque, sinceramente, vindo de um menino como você é só isso que eu posso imaginar!

-Pára, Flash. – Artemis continuou e o cutucou com o seu arco de novo, chamando atenção para ela e deixando-a falar. Na verdade, ambos os Wallys ficaram espantados com o envolvimento da garota na briga, apesar de ser por sua causa o atrito estar acontecendo. Eles não esperavam que ela fosse manifestar-se por um deles, ainda mais pelo adolescente – Nós conversamos. E você sabe muito bem o que eu penso disso.

-Não sei não! – Wally rebateu nervoso, deixando sua voz vacilar e tremer com a insegurança. Artemis arregalou os orbes cinza e Wally de quinze anos apenas franziu uma de suas sobrancelhas – Não sei se você vai achar que eu não te amo mais depois de ouvir o que ele tem a dizer; não sei o que você pode pensar de mim quando ele terminar de falar o quanto ele odeia você no passado! Não sei! E eu tenho medo que você abra mão de mim por alguém que não sabe da missa a metade pelo que nós passamos juntos! – o Flash pegou pela mão da mulher num piscar de olhos e abaixou a cabeça, não permitindo que seus olhos avistassem os dela.

-Ei... – o adolescente só observou a partir do momento em que seu outro eu abriu seu coração daquela forma. A mulher deu um passo à frente e pegou o queixo musculoso do rapaz, erguendo-o um tanto para que seus olhares se trocassem. O Flash mordeu os lábios e a feição que tomou a cara de Artemis era de extrema determinação, confiança e seriedade – Quando eu disse que eu te amava depois de você me contar que seria um velho gordo, rabugento, fedorento e preguiçoso, você ainda teve qualquer duvida desses sentimentos?

O adolescente, sinceramente, sentiu-se envergonhado depois da tal declaração e resistiu ao impulso de virar-se de costas e ignorar o assunto atrás de si; mas quando Artemis fechou a distância entre os dois e cerrou um beijo profundo e simples, as mãos do Flash envolvendo-a pela cintura e aquele leve rubor saindo abaixo da máscara cobrindo as bochechas do super-herói, Wally teve que parar e analisar a cada detalhe daquele gesto, pois ele estava certo de que se lembrar daquilo seria o melhor pra ele.

Eles se separaram lentamente e Kid Flash relutou em sair correndo e deixar os dois a sós, mas alguma coisa chamou sua atenção e foi então que seus olhos caíram no horizonte atrás do casal. Orbes arregalados e choque percorrendo por toda a face do ruivinho, o assistente limpou a garganta para chamar a atenção dos olhares tempestuosos e cintilantes para si, sorrindo sem jeito e procurando por palavras certas à dizer – não que sua impulsão não tivesse atrapalhado sua linha de raciocínio.

-Er... Sem querer ser chato, mas... – Wally engoliu em seco quando seu eu mais velho fechou a cara e o encarou – O sol já está se pondo e creio que vocês tem um compromisso logo mais... Né? – o rapaz continuou, passando o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro numa sincronia abalada. Artemis arregalou os olhos e voltou seu olhar para o super-herói com um sorriso frouxo nos lábios.

-Ainda vamos ter um compromisso? – ele suspirou apoiando sua testa coberta pela malha contra a dela.

-Ta brincando? – a mulher disse provocativamente, sorrindo-lhe com os lábios repuxados maliciosamente. Um sorriso formoso já espalhou nos lábios orgulhosos do Wally de 25 anos – Eu não perderia nunca um casamento! Ainda mais sendo o meu!

O Flash gargalhou e beijou-a de leve novamente, abraçando-a por fim e despedindo-se da heroína. Wally suspirou e sentiu que um peso havia saído de seus ombros. Quando avistou Artemis saindo correndo para a beirada do telhado simplesmente a seguiu, mas levou um susto e um tombo quando o Flash apareceu ao seu lado posicionando um de seus pés a sua frente. Após rolar e gritar de dor, o adolescente sentou-se no chão e encarou o homem a sua frente, olhos verdes estreitados e nariz entortado enquanto uma face não muito divertida pairava no Flash.

-Por que RAIOS você fez isso? – Wally gritou irado e levantou-se do chão com dificuldade, fingindo estar machucado.

-Deixa de frescura que tu não tem moral nenhuma, moleque! – o Flash gritou – E quem disse que você vai com ela? Ver a noiva antes da hora dar azar e você já não é a minha pessoa favorita hoje! – o Wally mais velho saiu correndo em direção contrária a de Artemis e KF seguiu-o, sempre na cola.

-E pra onde você vai me levar?

-Você sou eu. Você vem comigo se arrumar pro casamento.

-Vou? – o garoto chocou-se com o convite inesperado.

-Vai. Todo mundo já sabe que você ta aqui e o que você aprontou. – o adolescente arregalou os olhos e tremeu com o comentário enquanto o adulto ria baixinho para si, satisfeito com a reação da criança – _Supey_ quer ter uma conversinha contigo antes da cerimônia. – e um sorriso maldoso tomou conta dos lábios do Flash enquanto o garoto apenas engolia em seco envergonhado.

Que reviravolta foi essa, Wally não entendeu, mas uma coisa ele estava certo: ele estaria presente em seu casamento – e ele iria estar presente com um olho roxo e costelas quebradas.

* * *

><p>A voz do computador soou pela caverna anunciando a chegada de alguém realmente inesperado. Robin franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto ele e Superboy aguardavam as meninas estarem prontas na sala, assistindo a televisão estática. Kaldur já estava pronto depois que Canário Negro o ajudou (ela estava ocupada demais limpando a área hospitalar para se juntar as crianças na sala), mas na cozinha, bebendo água e planejando o que fazer – ele não havia prestado atenção em quem havia acabado de chegar.<p>

-Oi. – um vulto vermelho deu a volta no sofá e parou na frente de Conner e Robin, assustando aos jovens – Como vão vocês? – ele perguntou rapidamente e o Kriptoniano estava prestes a responder quando o herói continuou – Ah, fico feliz! Então... Viram o Wally por aí? – Flash dizia empolgado andando de um lado para o outro do chão a frente do sofá, seus orbes azuis direcionados para os dois assistentes de cabelo negro.

-Er... – Conner iria responder, mas foi interrompido novamente quando risadas femininas eram ouvidas descendo o corredor do lado da cozinha e até o Flash parou para olhar.

M'Gann e Artemis apareceram na sala arrumadas para a missão – duas lindas jovens mulheres em vestidos longos e que realçavam suas belezas. Um assovio baixo saiu dos lábios de Robin quando M'Gann soltou da mão da sua "Irma terrestre" e rodopiou mostrando o vestido que Batman havia trazido para ela: um manga curta escorregava de um de seus ombros enquanto o tecido solto e leve do vestido verde-água era amarrado em sua cintura com um cordão dourado, lembrando uma toga. O cabelo da marciana que era uma caucasiana ruivinha preso numa trança enraizada pairava na lateral de seu pescoço contornado por uma gargantilha dourada que acompanhara o vestido junto de pare de brincos maravilhosos – a maquiagem ela apenas materializou junto com sua aparência humana e Conner estava sorrindo tão apaixonado para sua namorada que Artemis jurou sentir inveja.

Entretanto, pares de diversos olhos estavam esgueirando-se pelas curvas torneadas da arqueira adolescente quando o seu vestido azul-marinho colado ao corpo, sem alças e com uma fenda aberta na lateral de uma de suas pernas definidas a deixava, de fato, uma mulher fatal. Os orbes cinza tempestuosos eram contornados por delineador forte e uma sombra prateada com poucos pingos de ouro (lembrancinha do Batman); os lábios carnudos rosados brilhavam com toda a sua glória; os cabelos da garota, apesar de inexplicável e quase impossível, estavam num coque alto, com fios pendendo do penteado e levemente cacheados. Os sapatos estavam matando-a, mas ela tinha de admitir que eram maravilhosos – perfeito salto alto em veludo brilhante azul, um tom mais claro que o vestido, de uns quinze centímetros.

Claro que Artemis sendo Artemis reclamou sozinha ao ver que o seu vestido era extremamente, em sua opinião, vulgar para ela usar e que ela ficaria muito melhor no vestido de M'Gann.

_-Oras, por que o Batman te mandou um vestido quando você pode materializar um? – a adolescente rebelde gritou irada quando jogava-se na cama da marciana e procurava se acalmar._

_-Eu também não entendi direito... – M'Gann comentou pensativa, mas voltou a si e deu um de seus sorrisos piedosos para a garota loira – Mas ele foi bem claro colocando etiquetas nas sacolas e se ele fez isso é porque ele quer que vamos dessa forma. _

_-E ninguém aqui quer levar uma punição do Batman por uma coisa tão tola, né, Artemis? – Dinah, espionando nas garotas, como sempre, estava na porta do quarto de M'Gann esperando para ajudá-las a vestir os vestidos._

_Melhor não..._ Artemis acabou concordando em usar o vestido que mostrava a pele que ela cismava em cobrir em qualquer situação.

Mas Artemis não esperava ver o Flash parado entre Superboy e Robin olhando-a também, com um sorriso malicioso em lábios enquanto o Garoto Prodígio fazia uma de suas piadas infame para provocá-la.

-Flash? – a garota mencionou com uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueada e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

-Já sei que o Wally não está aqui. – e ele tentou suprir um riso maior, mas foi em vão. Ele continuou a dizer o que achava engraçado – Se ele estivesse com certeza estaria perto de você, Artemis. – o balanço das sobrancelhas do herói não foi nem um pouquinho motivador.

Artemis fechou a cara se sentindo insultada, ou envergonhada. Ela não sabia ao certo. Mas, de qualquer forma, ter o Flash por ali procurando pro seu assistente e não o encontrando por causa dela deixava-a mais decepcionada consigo mesma do que qualquer outro tipo de emoção agressiva. Ela se questionava sobre o que fizera de tão estúpido pra fazer o ser mais idiota da face da Terra sumir, sem mais nem menos, como se estivesse num mundo paralelo ou qualquer coisa.

Claro que isso era impossível. Mundo paralelo. _Pfff_... Uma coisa que apenas Wally West seria capaz de pensar. Artemis estava muito obcecada pelo fato do herói estar sumido. Estava ficando louca e estava começando a pensar como ele...

_Uma forma de encontrar algo perdido..._ Ela disse tentando se convencer _Apenas uma forma de encontrar algo perdido! Isso. Com certeza isso!_

Quando a arqueira voltou a si uma mão se balançava tão rapidamente a sua frente que ela ficou chocada em conseguir sequer identificar que era uma mão. O Flash parou de acenar quando a garota deu um passo para trás irritada com o gesto e sorriu para a menina, um sorriso diferente de todos os outros, mas que se encaixava perfeitamente em uma cara sardenta e um cabelo ruivo – um sorriso sincero que, Artemis deduziu, todos os velozes possuíam.

-Você por acaso sabe onde o Wally está, Artemis? – o homem perguntou curioso e a garota negou com a cabeça, suas sobrancelhas se transformando pelo receio de contar ao homem que era culpa dela por seu sobrinho ter sumido – Sério? Que pena. Ele disse pra mim que vinha aqui especialmente para beijar você. – e todo mundo congelou com aquela frase do herói.

-QUÊ? – menos o Robin _Troll_ que não se manifestou no berro em uníssono que fez o Flash inclinar-se para trás com medo – ELE O QUE?

A vermelhidão que pairava nas bochechas da arqueira era anormal e se ela fosse uma meta-humana estaria cuspindo lava nesse momento. Tudo estava queimando dentro de si e o Flash sorria satisfeito com aquilo. Nenhuma resposta rápida saía da boca dela e ela queria tanto voltar a ser a impiedosa arqueira naquele momento. Tanto!

Então o Flash tomou outra posição, de pensador, posicionando uma mão sobre seu queixo e um braço sobre seu cotovelo. A mão massageando o cotovelo e as íris azuis vagando no teto como se ele tentasse lembrar-se de algo – Ou será que ele disse "brigar"? – e todos sentiram que capotar depois daquele anúncio seria o melhor. Uma careta no rosto de cada um dos heróis jovens e uma cara de suspeita desenhada no rosto de Artemis. Os olhos do Flash voltaram para o rosto da loira e ele piscou-lhe um dos orbes, fazendo-a corar e engolir em seco – Bom. Seja lá o que o garoto aprontou, eu tenho que correr. Foi bom vê-los. Até a próxima!

E num piscar de olhos, um vento fluiu pelo meio dos adolescentes até que o herói havia, finalmente, deixado a Caverna – o anuncio do computador nunca havia sido tão amado pela arqueira.

-O que foi aquilo? – Artemis questionou olhando para um Robin sorridente e apontando na direção pela qual o Flash havia ido embora.

-Acho que o Flash é um verdadeiro troll. – Robin argumentou com um sorriso malicioso e Artemis balançou a cabeça, inconformada com o que o garoto havia lhe dito – Ou ele apenas estava sendo sincero.

-O troll aqui é você e, tipo assim, ta na hora da nossa missão, inteligência! – ela brigou com o adolescente e saiu batendo pés na direção do hangar – Eu ainda tenho que pegar minha besta e não sei onde ela vai ficar nesse vestido tão JUSTO! – ela precisava espairecer, definitavemente.

-É, povo. – Robin disse seguindo atrás da menina, o resto das crianças atrás de si – Parece que temos um quase casal em conflito e ta na hora de aumentar as apostas.

-Eu nunca mais aposto contra você. – Superboy avisou o Garoto Prodígio e aquela risada malandra soou pelo corredor.

-Eu acho que ainda não é à hora. Artemis ainda está em negação. – a marciana comentou de mãos dadas ao namorado.

-Eu acho que não é hora de pensar nisso. – Kaldur argumentou e Robin gargalhou novamente.

-Não interessa. Eu continuo ficando rico as suas custas. – Robin falou – Aposto que o Wally vai aparecer de madrugada, depois da missão, na cozinha e eles vão se amassar no canto do armário.

-Fechado. – M'Gann e Kaldur disseram em uníssono antes de abrirem a porta do hangar e darem de cara com Artemis tentando encaixar a arma entre as pernas.

Aquela noite ia ser bem longa.

* * *

><p><strong>Proximo capitulo muitos sentimentos pra tomar nossos corazions! ;3<strong>

**Reviews?**


	17. Chapter 16

Quando os dois Wally chegaram a mansão de Bruce Wayne, o adolescente tinha certeza de sua morte – Superboy iria fazer questão de apenas aqueles que estivessem presentes no local soubessem que o cadáver de ossos todos amassados seria o dele.

Alfred Pennyworth, o leal mordomo da família, abriu a porta e não parecia ter se impressionado ao ver Kid Flash e Flash entrando sem pedir licença e discutindo um com o outro como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo.

-Oi Alfred. – e para Wally, o velho mordomo continuava o mesmo de sempre.

_Quanto anos será que o Alfred tem? Mil?_ Foi uma questão irrevogável no momento que o adolescente se lembrou que ele estava dez anos a frente no futuro.

-Mestre Dick está esperando pelos senhores no andar de cima, em seu dormitório. – o mordomo abaixou a cabeça e trancou a porta da mansão.

-Ótimo. Ta todo mundo lá? – Wally mais velho disse rápido indo em direção a escada e fazendo com que o mais jovem o seguisse.

-Inclusive Mestre Bruce.

_Essa não!_ Wally sentiu a urgência de sair correndo dali antes que o Batman em pessoa o punisse por viajar no tempo, mas seu eu mais velho agarrou-o pelos ombros e arrastou-o pelo cumprido corredor até chegar à porta pesada de carvalho, de onde risadas altas e másculas soavam e alguém tentava acalmar alguém.

Assim que Wally de vinte e cinco anos abriu a porta dos aposentos de Dick Grayson, o adolescente ficou atônito quando viu o salão gigante – não que ele nunca tivesse visto, mas – repleto dos homens da liga, seus amigos numa versão mais velha e algumas outras pessoas perdidas por ali também. Alguns pareciam que haviam sido atropelados por uma carreta, jogados nos sofás e reclamando da dor de cabeça insuportável; no canto do salão, também cheio de homens, mais precisamente perto da entrada dos aposentos, um freezer deitado onde água de coco, algumas cervejas, champanhe e refrigerante aguardavam pelos convidados para que se servissem. Várias araras de roupas com capas de proteção espalhavam-se por ali, a maioria oca com as roupas nos super-heróis e amigos em comum das pessoas ali presentes.

Mas o que mais o chocou foi que Dick, Bruce e Clark sentavam-se num conjunto de sofás, com caras fechadas e um pouco do Bat-olhar em cada um dos três. O pomo de Adão de Wally gotejou em sua garganta enquanto o seu eu mais velho continuava a carregá-lo até os três homens carrancudos (não que o Wally de vinte e cinco anos mudasse alguma coisa). Para amenizar a situação, tentar ao menos, o adolescente sorriu sem jeito e quase foi ao chão ao sentir que seu eu mais velho havia parado de empurrá-lo – ele havia parado de resistir de qualquer forma.

-Estou chocado... – isso veio de Bruce e Wally de quinze anos se ajeitou.

Ta. Aquilo vindo dele era bem estranho, ainda mais sem a máscara, a mesma expressão séria escrita em seu rosto um pouco mais envelhecido – Bruce devia ter uns trinta pra quarenta anos.

-Eu te falei pra fazer como o Wally mandou... – Clark arfou as narinas. Conner estava do outro lado da sala e Wally teve pena das pessoas que estavam acalmando-o.

-Mas eu fiz! – o adolescente respondeu receoso na defensiva – Como eu ia saber que a Artemis iria para o mesmo quarto que o meu? – e cruzou os braços sobre o tórax.

-Não devia ter dito nada. – Dick manifestou-se, a roupa quase completa sobre si. Seus olhos azuis a mostra longe do uniforme de Asa Noturna, cabelo preto penteado para trás e colete preto sobre a blusa branca social. Uma gravata vermelha nas mãos e uma expressão de pura raiva.

-Eu sei disso. Eu já me desculpei, ta legal? – o garoto falou pra baixo, sua face encarando o chão.

-É. Mas não é por isso que a sua ficha ta limpa, moleque. – o Wally de vinte e cinco anos rebateu bagunçando os cabelos ruivos do garoto e voltando seus olhos verdes para seus amigos que o encaravam irritados também – Que foi? O que eu fiz?

-VOCÊ JÁ DEVIA ESTAR NO BANHO, DROGA! – Dick gritou irado quase chutando o veloz para ele ir logo – Você é o mais importante, babaca! Temos que chegar à igreja daqui a pouco!

O Flash sorriu sem jeito e acenou antes de partir, deixando o moleque por ali e fazendo Wally se preocupar muito com a sua saúde – mental e física. Bruce ainda estava encarando-o e o garoto suspirou, dando-se por vencido e se arrastando até a poltrona vazia um pouco a sua frente, sentando nela com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e as mãos esfregando a face coberta pela máscara amarela.

-Ta bom, vai! – Wally disse, escorregando os dedos entre os fios de cabelo ruivo e endireitando sua postura. Todos os olhos azuis e castanhos direcionaram-se ao garoto exaltado – Fala aí, Bruce. Me manda de volta pro passado. – o ego de Batman franziu as sobrancelhas e fez com que sua boca ficasse um pouco distorcida.

-Ah, Wally... – Bruce suspirou e o garoto estranhou o gesto. Dick cruzou os braços e bufou, virando-se para qualquer lado que o jovem veloz não estivesse; Clark penteou os cabelos pretos e ajeitou os óculos sem grau sobre os orbes azuis, tirando a poeira de seu terno enquanto o bilionário entrelaçava os dedos e levantava o par de castanhas para as esmeraldinas curiosas – Você vai voltar ao passado. – o garoto abaixa os olhos para o tapete bordado – Mas depois da festa. – e o garoto voltou a encarar o homem rico com orbes surpresos e, de repente, alegres.

-Sério? – o líder da Liga da Justiça assentiu, mas uma carranca tomou-lhe a face depois disso.

-E _nunca_ mais viaje no futuro. – Wally concordou balançando a cabeça várias vezes para aquilo, seu sorriso bobo tomando-lhe os lábios cor de pele.

-Se eu fosse você, Wally... – Clark levantou-se e tocou o ombro do garoto com um sorriso leve nos lábios - Ia tomar um banho e me vestir apropriadamente.

-Com certeza, Clark! Pode deixar comigo mesmo! – e ele estava quase indo quando a silhueta de Superboy fazia seu caminho até o conjunto de sofás, marchando com Kaldur e Roy atrás de si, tentando pará-lo de qualquer maneira.

-E se eu fosse você, Wally, o que eu não gostaria mesmo de ser... – Dick aproximou-se do garoto, rodando a gravata vermelha e sorrindo maldosamente para o adolescente que não sabia o que fazer depois de ver Conner Kent em sua versão mais velha ameaçando-o com sérios olhares – Usaria a super-velocidade em benefício próprio. – Wally voltou a olhar seu melhor amigo dez anos mais velho que lhe sorria maliciosamente – Vai, Ligeirinho. Corre.

Bom... Wally achou aquele conselho aceitável e disparou na direção do banheiro.

* * *

><p>A noite já havia caído e a Catedral de Star City era magnífica tanto por dentro quanto por fora. Arcos góticos cinza chumbo decorando as entradas e, por dentro, um dourado extraordinário iluminando a cada canto e vértice daquela magnífica paróquia, com tetos de vidros transparentes exibindo o show natural de estrelas e o luar espetacular que a cidade mais estrelada dos Estados Unidos podia mostrar. As estátuas em um branco lúcido e apenas alguns meros detalhes dos santos nas cores, como as capas, as armas ou as coroas que usavam. No altar, desenhado nas paredes, o quadro bíblico de Maria e Jesus, sob eles os anjos e o coração do messias em volta da coroa de espinhos.<p>

O padre já estava em sua posição, atrás da mesa de mármore do altar, com seu amicto roxo sobre a alva e o cordão dourado em torno de seu torso, aparência idosa com olhos claros e quase careca, uma expressão bondosa na face que sorria aos convidados sentados aos bancos também de mármore da platéia.

O adolescente estava tão concentrado no céu sobre sua cabeça, sendo empurrado para sentar-se no meio da platéia do lado do noivo, é claro, e tentar se camuflar entre o mar de ruivos que eram os familiares West e Allen, que nem percebeu as madrinhas e os padrinhos fazendo seu caminho até o altar ao soar de uma música calma e gospel. O cabelo bagunçado de Wally estava penteado deixando alguns fios emaranhados fora de seu lugar, na verdade um solitário caindo-lhe no meio da face, sobre o nariz; seu terno era preto e sua camisa social era verde claro e sua gravata prata.

É. Bom... Ele queria a gravata vermelha e a camisa amarela, mas ele foi barrado assim que seu eu mais velho avisou-o que ninguém seria mais chamativo que ele aquela noite. Então nada de vermelho e amarelo para Wallace West de quinze anos.

Voltando a si e parando de viajar nas estrelas maravilhosas brilhando no céu azul marinho, o adolescente viu sua mãe e seu pai entrando a igreja com si próprio no meio, de braços dados a cada um. Os cabelos ruivos puxados para trás com o mesmo fio desregular pendendo sobre sua face, seus orbes esmeraldinos gritando alegria e um sorriso nervoso nos lábios cor de pele, suas sardas também estavam bem mais vermelhas que de costume e o rapaz recebeu algumas saudações cômicas de amigos que por ali estavam presentes. O terno preto opaco com um guardanapo do mesmo tom da gravata, vermelho, era guardado no bolso do paletó enquanto sua blusa social branca se destacava nos tons de sua pele alaranjada e o preto do terno.

Mary estava contendo o nervosismo e tentando não chorar para não borrar a maquiagem enquanto Rudolph sorria orgulhoso do filhão – ambos envelhecidos e deram ao garoto de quinze anos um aperto no coração.

Em seguida o rapaz que vinha era outro ruivo, mas ele era mais alto e com um corpo de acrobata, terno de risca de giz cinza escuro com gravata vermelha, também, escorregando a cadeira de rodas da mãe de Artemis, uma senhora de cabelos pretos, olhos puxados castanhos e lábios carnudos como os da arqueira que Wally sempre encrencava com a aparência; Roy trazia a cadeirante vestida em vinho e sapatos caros em seus pés. Linda, mesmo assim, e Wally sorriu quando viu a mulher olhá-lo de forma curiosa, deitar a cabeça para o lado e, depois, em fração de segundos, acenar para ele com um sorriso confortável.

É. Ela já sabia quem ele era. Ele tinha que dar o fora dali o mais rápido que pudesse.

Em seguida Dinah Lance, sua treinadora, sua amiga, sua companheira de Equipe, vulgo Canário Negro, deslizava no chão limpo e escorregadio da igreja em saltos finos e altos vermelhos, vestido preto mostrando o quão branca sua pele era, lábios rubros e decote até um pouco abaixo da dos seios. Exuberante como sempre, cabelos loiros presos só de um lado de sua cabeça, com olhos azuis sedutores e pés de galinha leves nos cantos deles, demonstrando quão melhor era ela que qualquer garotinha de vinte anos. Kaldur estava ao seu lado, alto, moreno, de cabelos loiros raspados, olhos verdes calorosos e um sorriso brando em seus lábios que parecia deixar tudo mais fácil.

Wally riu para o amigo mais velho quando o viu passar e piscar para uma mulher vestida em roxo escuro a sua frente, de cabelos negros lisos escorregando por suas costas e pele pálida como a luz. Essa o garoto não fazia idéia de quem era, mas sentiu um arrepio bem grande quando olhou suas costas finas.

Depois dela, Bruce Wayne entrou no desfile, muito chique em seu traje a rigor preto e gravata prateada, com uma mulher magnífica ao seu lado – cabelos pretos curtos, mais curtos que os de Wally, orbes jades de felinos e um sorriso traiçoeiro, um decote aberto às costas brancas enquanto ela desfilava de braços dados ao bilionário e vigilante.

Clark Kent e Lois Lane estavam sentados do lado da noiva, brincando com Dinah e Paula enquanto Bruce e sua acompanhante, Selina Kyle, entravam no lado do noivo, cumprimentando amigos que Wally devia conhecer da Liga – ele não estava mais ligando para o fato de que Bruce Wayne em pessoa compareceu ao seu casório (o garoto jurou ver Alfred Pennyworth perdido por ali também e isso deixou-lhe mais feliz ainda).

Os padrinhos a entrarem primeiro foram M'Gann, em sua forma humana, e Conner, caminhando lentamente e deixando todos com um gostinho de quero mais. O vestido de M'Gann era verde claro de tecido leve caindo sobre si, alças finas sobre o decote contornado os seios e um bordado leve abaixo deles em vidrilhos, um design bem grego; os cabelos avermelhados presos num coque mal-feito onde fios desgrenhados escorregavam pela tiara perdida no emaranhando de cabelo e deixava a marciana ainda mais bonita. O buquê era de orquídeas azuis variadas enroladas em flores do campo brancas como o restante da decoração natural da catedral. Cortesia de Bruce Wayne, claro.

Conner estava bonito, com o mesmo terno que Kaldur e a mesma gravata, cabelo preto penteado e olhos um tanto quanto ameaçadores na direção do adolescente na platéia, mas isso logo se esvaiu quando ele parou um degrau acima de Kaldur no Altar, M'Gann fazendo o mesmo mas do lado da noiva.

Legal. Ele ia ter uns dez padrinhos e madrinhas dessa forma, mas o que valia era a intenção. Roy estava acima de Conner, ainda assim, com o espaço vazio a sua frente. Ninguém ao lado do Wally nervoso no altar, mexendo-se rapidamente e não deixando ninguém indesejado saber que ele era o Flash – talvez seu chefe da delegacia ou amigos do colegial que não sabiam sua identidade secreta.

Barbara Gordon estava deslumbrante em sua cadeira de rodas estilizada, cabelos vermelhos vivos presos como os de M'Gann caiam sobre seu pescoço e encaracolavam já que eram mais longos, olhos azuis quentes e um sorriso tranqüilo pairou nos lábios rosados quando ela encontrou com os orbes esmeraldinos do noivo que sorria abertamente para a deficiente. O buquê em suas mãos tão intacto quanto sua personalidade forte. Dick Grayson a carregava até o altar, sua franja preta tocando-lhe a testa, mas livrando os olhos azuis para a visão de seu melhor amigo nervoso e contente. Nada como um casamento para deixar todo mundo sentir o _astre_.

Assim que alcançaram o pé da escada, Dick virou-os para a esquerda e subiu a rampa alta com Babs até depositá-la ao lado vazio do padre, no mesmo degrau que a noiva ficaria um pouco mais atrás, e se posicionar atrás de Wally, apalpando seu ombro e trocaram um aperto de mãos, um mais animado que o outro.

Wally ouviu som de crianças brincando na lateral da igreja, mas elas se calaram rapidamente assim que o padre sorriu carinhosamente para elas e silenciou-as com o dedo indicador sobre sua boca, nenhum pouco amedrontador.

Outra música começou a soar e todos se viraram para ver as madrinhas e a dama de honra fazer seu caminho até o altar num ritmo lento. A primeira que apareceu foi sua amiga Kriptoniana, Kara-El, a prima do Super-Homem e uma garota muito interessante de conversar. Ele havia gostado muito dela, mas seria pedofilia se algo acontecesse entre eles no futuro, em dez anos. E a Artemis é a garota perfeita para o velocista de qualquer forma.

Vestida como M'Gann, em todos os aspectos, a loira desfilava com o nariz de botão arrebitado e olhos azuis sorridentes enquanto ela tentava não corar mais com a atenção. Apesar de Wally não esperar que ela fosse mostrar-lhe a língua enquanto passava por sua fileira, o garoto gostou de revê-la. Realmente uma coisa legal. A alienígena parou no mesmo degrau que Kaldur

Então veio Jade Nguyen-Harper, a mulher de cabelos negros volumosos que hoje estavam como os das outras madrinhas, presos, e ela sempre ficava muito bem em verde de qualquer forma. Seus olhos castanhos caíram sobre Wally e ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, voltando a ficar arrogante com o nariz reto empinado e olhos amendoados estreitos nos ruivos no altar. Ela sorriu quando parou no mesmo degrau que Roy, abaixo de Wally e Dick.

A dama de honra estava prestes a entrar e a marcha já se tornou nupcial, mostrando a pequena garotinha morena com olhos claros e amendoados em uma mini versão das madrinhas, só que rosa e cabelos lisos encaracolando por suas costas. Nas mãos uma cestinha artesanal que ela jogava as pétalas das orquídeas no chão em que pisava a marcha ficando mais alta enquanto os celulares de algumas pessoas tocavam ao mesmo tempo.

Wally franziu o cenho para olhar para o homem que não havia desligado-o que, coincidentemente, estava atrás de si. Comissário Gordon, o homem de barba e cabelos brancos com óculos de grau sobre os olhos azuis, atendia ao chamado corando de raiva e vergonha por ser um policial e nunca poder diminuir o volume de seu telefone.

-O que? Mestre dos Esportes fugiu? – Wally arregalou os olhos chocados enquanto o homem cochichava baixo – Mas acabamos de prendê-lo! – ele parou e rolou os olhos até que eles voltassem à entrada onde estavam preparando para abrir as portas e deixar a noiva entrar – Eu estou num casamento agora. Assim que der vou praí. Segura a barra!

Quando Lian parou sentada ao lado de suas avós no lado da noiva e o corneteiro anúncio a entrada de Artemis, ambos Wallys não tiraram seus olhos dos portões da catedral.

E valeu muito a pena não terem nem piscado.

* * *

><p><strong>E aí? Gostaram? Ta na reta final, gente! ;3 Já deu ínicio a grande cerimonia! lol<strong>

**Reviews?**


	18. Chapter 17

-Eu estou com um pressentimento ruim. - Artemis sussurrou para Kaldur que pegava um copo de ponche para ela e M'Gann que os esperava sentada em sua mesa no enorme salão da mansão dos Luthor. Artemis até via alguns rostos conhecidos por ali, mas a Equipe não sabia e ela não ia comentar nada se não fosse completamente necessário.

-Sobre Wally ou sobre a missão? – o moreno sorriu quando a garota encarou-o de olhos impacientes e irritados, braços cruzados e mãos fechados em punhos (ainda bem que ele não tinha notado as bochechas tom de oliva avermelharem-se com a pergunta) – Calma. É só uma missão de reconhecimento. – e entregou a bela arqueira o copo com ponche dela e de M'Gann enquanto ele servia o próprio.

-É. Todas nossas missões de reconhecimento _sempre_ foram um sucesso. Paranóia minha... – ela falou revirando os orbes e parando com eles sobre Lex Luthor, o próprio milionário, conversando com belas modelos e seus maridos políticos, empresários e celebridades. Por que Bruce Wayne não estava por ali também?

-Bem, talvez hoje coisas aconteçam diferentes. – ele pegou a taça de M'Gann da mão da adolescente e andou a frente dela, chamando-o para acompanhá-la e ambos fizessem seu caminho pelo meio da multidão.

-Talvez não.

-Talvez devesse ter deixado seu pessimismo na Caverna. – Kaldur brincou e Artemis olhou-o de rabo de olho com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios brilhantes.

-É impossível deixá-lo longe de mim. É como fazer Wally não comer doze refeições diárias... – o moreno sorriu com o comentário e a arqueira notou aquilo um pouco depois, corando novamente por ter lembrado o ruivo sem perceber.

-Eu nunca tinha contado quantas vezes Wally comia por dia. Essa é uma informação bem útil. – ele provocou e Artemis cutucou-o nas costelas com o cotovelo, passando a sua frente e sentando-se ao lado de M'Gann. Afinal, seus sapatos estavam matando-a.

-Cala a boca, Kaldur!

* * *

><p>A marcha nupcial começou a tocar e ao seu som todos os convidados, os padrinhos e madrinhas, o noivo, voltaram à atenção para a entrada da catedral, a porta pesada se abrindo com os educados e quietos sacristãos, com um sorriso no rosto ao avistar a mulher maravilhosa em branco pisando solitária no tapete da igreja.<p>

Wally, ambos, não sabia o que fazer – se cedia à febre crescendo em seu rosto ou se esquecia de respirar para olhar a magnífica visão da noiva, com os fotógrafos do casamento recordando todos os momentos e a câmera filmando todas as pessoas, que ocupavam a paróquia por completa, abobados com a beleza da linda mulher fazendo seu caminho até o altar.

Obviamente, o rapaz sabia que sofreria um sangramento naval se olhasse primeiramente a face magnífica de Artemis de vinte e cinco anos, então ele começou pelo vestido branco cuja saia era esparramada ao redor da noiva e drapeada até um pouco abaixo da linha de seus quadris, tecido branco fluindo e brilhando lindamente, como se fosse uma cauda... _Cauda de sereia?_ Seria esse o termo que Wally lembrava-se de sua mãe, Mary, ter comentado com sua tia Iris?

Bem, voltando à realidade com seus orbes verdes subindo aquela saia toda trabalhada em cetim, ao chegar numa flor branca de tecido solitária que dava fim a saia, bem colado ao corpo, subia o resto do tecido em vigor e em seda quase transparente até uma faixa dourada decorativa com pingos de alguma jóia desenhando padrões gregos sobre o busto chamativo da arqueira, sem alças ou mangas. O rapaz sentiu suas sardas arderam enquanto ele engolia em seco e notava detalhes a parte como o bracelete dourado em um de seus braços finos e musculosos, as unhas cumpridas e mortíferas pintadas em vermelho e o anel de noivado grosso na mão esquerda detalhando-se com a pedra em esmeralda.

A pele cor de oliva de Artemis não estava sendo coberto por luvas ou adereços extremos que não permitiam aquela visão adorável, não, e algumas cicatrizes podiam ser notadas percorrendo os belos membros da mulher, mas quando Wally ajeitou sua face para a dela, amando a visão da clavícula amostra da mulher, o pescoço fino com uma leve camada de maquiagem, e, então, o rosto radiante com aquele sorriso convidativo nos lábios pintados de coral e exibindo os dentes brilhantes foram quase demais para o jovem velocista.

Ele subiu aos poucos seus olhos, uma das mãos já no nariz para prevenir qualquer reação inadequada, as maçãs do rosto pintadas de vermelho deixando-a mais corada ainda; os olhos de águia, finos e levemente estreitos, contornados por delineador preto desenhando um padrão delicado sobre o formato amendoado e a tons esverdeados destacando o cinza claro dos orbes da arqueira; as sobrancelhas numa posição perfeita – nem desafiadora, nem amedrontada, mas só de olhar a mão que segurava o buquê de orquídeas as pessoas podiam dizer o quanto Artemis estava nervosa.

O cabelo dela, longo e dourado, era trançado desde a raiz dos cabelos com flores douradas similares àquela do vestido, sempre presentes a cada cruzamento dos fios grossos e alguns fios dourados escorregando entre elas como flores do campo – aquilo estava maravilhoso. Sem véu e com a grinalda mais bela que poderia vestir a arqueira.

Wally nem percebeu que sua mão havia caído mole ao lado de seu corpo enquanto sua boca estava aberta e seus olhos arregalados quando Artemis passou por ele na platéia e olhou-o de soslaio, mandando-lhe uma piscadela singela que o fez perder o compasso de novo.

_Wow... Eu vou casar com ela... _

E depois que as costas da arqueira, com mais cicatrizes, desfilava e mostrava a trança cumprida com jóias até a lombar, botões de tecido fechando o vestido nas costas, mais um dos charmes que ele possuía, o rapaz ordenou que seus orbes verdes encarassem a si próprio no altar, ao lado de seu melhor amigo, sem tirar os olhos da noiva que andava ao som da marcha nupcial chegando ao fim. Sorriso orgulhoso e bobo nos lábios do jovem apaixonado, as sardas quase saltando com a vermelhidão da face do ruivo e íris esmeraldas esbanjando alegria e charme.

Ele estava tão feliz que nem o seu eu de quinze anos sabia como ele estava contendo a vontade de tomar Artemis em seus braços na velocidade da luz e levá-la direto para o destino da Lua de Mel.

Bem... A mão de Dick constante em seu ombro também ajudava um pouquinho, vai...

Zatanna não parecia ser madrinha nem nada da noiva, mas quando Artemis entregou-lhe o buquê de orquídeas no pé dos degraus, as pessoas notaram que a garota também usava um vestido grego e o mesmo tipo de penteado, só que de uma cor diferente e totalmente do seu feitio – roxo. Mas ela não parecia estar menos feliz com sua posição. Ela estava chorando como M'Gann e Kara enquanto Jade ria da cara delas e Barbara segurava a emoção para sair bem na foto como de costume.

Kaldur parecia que ia chorar, na verdade, e Conner tinha aquele sorriso pequeno dele curvado em um lado só; Roy mostrava um olhar de reprovação para sua esposa enquanto ele tentava sorrir para noiva – não que ela precisasse de um sorriso tão estranho assim, mas foi de coração então ta valendo. Dick mandou-lhe um de seus risos maléficos abafados pela música e mostrou o quanto um Grayson podia ficar lindo tanto em malhas quanto em paletós.

Entretanto quando a heroína parou no altar, degrau do padre e com um velocista ruivo ao seu lado, ela temeu olhá-lo nos olhos e perder a respiração ou seus joelhos cederem aquele sorriso abobado, de orelha a orelha, que iluminava qualquer escuridão do universo – pelo menos do dela. Artemis ergueu seu olhar envergonhado e virou-se para encarar Wally, rubor em suas maçãs do rosto repletas de sardinhas um tom mais leve, cabelo de cenoura e íris verde esmeralda. Apesar de seu salto ser bem alto e estar machucando o pé recém-feito da mulher, ela não conseguiu ficar mais alta que ele e ela riu por causa disso.

Nem no meu casamento eu não consigo deixar de ser competitiva. Dando os braços a noiva, o jovem ruivo guiou-a até onde eles teriam de falar com o padre.

Porém não antes de acalmá-la.

-Não se preocupe. – sua voz rouca e máscula suspirou levemente, encostando em seu ouvido e arrepiando-a até partes que deveriam não existir pelos – A pior parte já foi.

-É. Eu ainda tenho que descer daqui com esses saltos. – ela riu e o rapaz também.

-Acho que não vai precisar de pés para isso. – aquele sorriso malicioso em seus lábios e o rolar dos orbes cinza da arqueira, um sorriso em seus lábios rosados.

Depois de empurrá-lo com o braço numa brincadeira que quase deslocou o ombro de Wally, apesar de ele não ter demonstrado dor alguma, eles se apresentaram ao padre e o homem de deus deu início a cerimônia de casamento, fazendo algumas mulheres soluçarem na platéia.

(O adolescente tinha certeza que uma delas era Mary West, sua mãe)

* * *

><p>Faltava pouco para a pompa e circunstância acabar, convidados se debulhando em lágrimas, pessoas felizes, pessoas tristes e algumas outras bocejando com todo aquele enchimento de lingüiça que o padre cismava em continuar. O adolescente estava agora, depois de viajar um pouco e quase cair no sono, observando os arredores da igreja e procurando por mais ladrilhos coloridos para ele contar – isto é, se ele achasse mais naquelas paredes douradas.<p>

Olhando um tipo de varanda do lado da noiva que tinha igualmente no lado do noivo, contornando o andar de cima da igreja para o coral e convidados especiais do Vaticano, o rapaz pensou, ele avistou um homem sentado com uma perna flexionada que apoiava um cotovelo. O homem era loiro e tinha sinais de velhice em sua face, mas usava um paletó um tanto quanto velho e tinha essa feição aborrecida da face. Entretanto ele não piscava os olhos enquanto encarando a Wally e Artemis, uma certeza tristeza em seus olhos.

O rapaz começou a pensar naquele sujeito, desviando o olhar vira e mexe para a noiva e o noivo que estavam frente a frente esperando que o padre terminasse de passar as instruções e o casal pudesse iniciar a troca de votos.

_Esse cara não me é estranho._

E sim. Não era mesmo, porque ele reconheceria de qualquer lugar aquela carranca e bico escrito na face do homem de certa garota irritante do passado que cismava com tudo e com todos, não confiava em ninguém e cresceu para se tornar uma grande heroína.

Após lembrar-se do fato de que Jim Gordon, Comissário Gordon, pai de Barbara, acabara de falar com alguém da delegacia a respeito da fuga de Mestre dos Esportes, tudo tomou seu rumo e fez sentido fazendo com que o jovem arregalasse os orbes esmeraldinos sem saber o que fazer, trocando olhares mais rápidos e desesperados entre o casal e o seu futuro sogro numa posição um tanto quanto ameaçadora do andar de cima.

_ELE VAI ESTRAGAR TUDO!_

-Repita, Wallace. – a voz do padre no microfone soou e o jovem olhou para o altar novamente, parando por alguns segundos para presenciar a troca de votos.

-Eu, Wallace Rudolph West, - o ruivo estava nervoso e estava lutando com todas as suas forças contra a ansiedade e sua velocidade para que não cuspisse as palavras rapidamente e deixasse os convidados confusos com seu discurso de décimos de segundos – Te aceito, Artemis, como minha esposa e prometo – a aliança de ouro fina deslizando no dedo delicado de Artemis enquanto ela não tirava o par de olhos tempestuosos alegres dos cintilantes verdes – Amá-la e respeitá-la, haja o que houver, até que a morte nos separe. – e segurando a mão dela com firmeza e gentileza, a garota sorriu encabulada.

-Eu, Artemis Crock, - sua voz vacilou um pouco, mas os convidados estavam muito focados para o desfecho do casamento e com a festa dali a pouco que não queriam mais prestar atenção ao nervosismo da noiva – Te aceito, Wallace, como meu esposo e prometo amá-lo e respeitá-lo, haja o que houver, até que a morte nos separe. – e a aliança maior encostou-se à base do dedo anelar esquerdo de Wally que sorria novamente com _aquele_ riso de criança.

O adolescente ficou atônito, constrangido, contente e todas as emoções vieram a ele quando o padre continuou seu discurso final, tentando manusear sua atenção entre o vilão desfalcado – que sempre se dava bem não importa contra quem lutando – e o casal de heróico aproveitando um momento eterno.

O que ele ia fazer? Não podia sair berrando na igreja o nome de um cara que se camuflava até nos raios do sol! Muito mais ele que estava com a ficha suja com Conner, Dick e Bruce. Levaria um tiro se movesse um músculo sequer daquela posição e saberia que ele viria da besta presa no meio das pernas de Artemis – com certeza ela estava com a arma fatal acoplada em seu vestido (e Wally tinha certeza de que não queria saber a localização exata do mini-arco e flecha).

-Se alguém tiver algo contra este casamento, fale agora ou cale-se para todo sempre. – e os orbes esmeraldinos do garoto de quinze anos lançaram-se na direção do vilão que já não estava mais presente no andar de cima.

_DROGA! FODEU!_

O padre ao invés de continuar com a cerimônia e terminá-la, ficou ali esperando que, para Wally parecia uma eternidade, um minuto e meio. Todos achando estranho aquilo acontecendo. Mas quando Mestre dos Esportes apareceu com as costas contra a parede perto da família Crock, braços cruzados e lábios formando um tipo de sorriso que arrepiou negativamente os pelos de Wally, nem Artemis pôde evitar virar-se bruscamente para encontrá-lo.

Claro todos os que não conheciam Artemis e Wally tão bem quanto esperavam conhecer, estranharam o cara caladão e que havia penetrado na cerimônia logo no final dela. Porém, o jovem noivo posicionou-se na frente de sua futura esposa, defendendo-a de qualquer coisa que seu sogro pudesse jogar nela. As madrinhas viraram-se para vê-lo também e Kara controlou seus atos para não sair voando e atirando lasers de seus orbes azuis gelados. A noiva fechou as mãos em punhos na lateral de se corpo e um silêncio tomou a igreja, o padre dando uma volta em torno de si como se estivesse tentando esconder alguma coisa.

_Sonegaram o pobre padre. Maldito seja esse homem..._

-O que faz aqui? – a noiva perguntou tentando não borrar a maquiagem com o suor frio que lhe escorria pela lateral do rosto.

-Eu fui convidado. – ele respondeu e andou até o altar – E você não me esperou para que te levasse ao altar.

-E pegou o convite de quem? – claro que ela estaria na defensiva. O cara estava arruinando a cerimônia de casamento dela.

Qualquer mulher estaria apta ao homicídio neste momento tão delicado.

-Eu enviei. – Wally respondeu a noiva e Artemis não sabia o que dizer.

-Por quê? – ela conseguiu sussurrar depois de gaguejar por algum tempo.

-Ele é o seu pai. Sendo presente ou não... – o ruivo continuou agora com os orbes voltados para o loiro se aproximando do casal, mas barrado pelas madrinhas que o fuzilavam com olhares – Merece ao menos saber que quero que ele aprove.

-E se ele não aprovar? – Artemis questionou olhando-o de perfil o belo rosto de seu herói favorito.

-Eu me caso com você mesmo assim. – e aquele sorriso curvou-se nos lábios do ruivo depois disso, confiança escrita em cada sarda que pudesse ser contado em sua face (claro que a arqueira já havia contado todas naquela altura do campeonato).

Ninguém da platéia estava entendo do que aquilo se tratava obviamente tudo aquilo fazia parte de algum invejoso querendo que a Artemis fosse só dele ou algo do tipo, ou até mesmo Wally, mas o jovem de quinze anos não podia evitar ficar nervoso com todo aquele alvoroço.

Ele não estava conseguindo ouvir a conversa de qualquer forma.

-E por que pararam a cerimônia? – a identidade secreta de Mestre dos Esportes comentou num tom alto parando ao lado de Paula Crock e acenando para a garotinha de cabelos ruivos e feições asiáticas ao seu lado – Vamos logo com isso.

_Ta._ Por esta ninguém esperava.

Depois disso o povo que conhecia aquele casal ficou chocado, de boca aberta e sem uma reação primária muito produtiva. Só depois que Artemis cutucou seu noivo e Wally deu sua virada dramática para ela, surpreso e contente, a arqueira gargalhou e puxou-o para o seu lugar no altar ordenando que o padre continuasse.

-_MAS ISSO DAQUI TA UMA BAGUNÇA!_ – Wally adolescente berrou em sua mente, bagunçando suas madeixas ruivas.

-_Sabe que tudo é uma bagunça quando você está presente. _– a voz de Dick ecoou pela cabeça do garoto fazendo-o levar um susto.

-_Para de gritar e presta atenção na cerimônia, cacete!_ – Zatanna mandou irritada.

-_Desde quando estamos com o link telecinético funcionando?_ – o rapaz perguntou enquanto todos se ajeitavam para a continuação da cerimônia.

-_Desde que o meu sogro apareceu. Quero dizer, o nosso... _– Roy respondeu de má vontade, pra variar.

-_Por que vocês nunca me dizem nada?_

-_Oras, Wally, estamos te perdoando ainda._ – M'Gann falou mais carinhosa com ele – _Tente não forçar a barra._

-_Isso aí._ – Conner reforçou.

-_Pessoal, é agora._ – Kaldur lembrou-os e todos voltaram sua atenção para o casal no altar, o link sendo rompido e o padre finalizando o casamento.

-E com o poder a mim concedido na presença de Deus e pelo juiz matrimonial de Star City, eu vos declaro... – aquela pausinha dramática pra deixar todo mundo com um frio na barriga cada vez maior. Um sorriso enrugado curvando-se na face idosa do padre enquanto ele aproximava-se mais uma vez do microfone – _Marido e Mulher_. Pode beijar a noiva.

E definitivamente, Artemis não precisaria dos pés para descer aquelas escadas da tortura.

* * *

><p><strong>TROLLEI VOCÊS! TROLOLOLOLOLOLOL<strong>  
><strong>Ficou muito lixo isso daí? Me digam que não, por favor, porque eu queria fazer algo engraçadinho e não sei porque, mas minha inspiração resolveu apelar para isso. -'<strong>  
><strong>Ainda não acabou não. Tem o capítulo da festa e o do retorno, sem falar do prólogo. ;x<strong>  
><strong>Oops... Falei demais... xD<strong>  
><strong>Até o Próximo.<strong>  
><strong>Beijinhos<strong>

**Reviews? **

**;****


	19. Chapter 18

Depois que chegaram ao grande salão da mansão Queen, Dinah Lance recepcionando a todos e mandando que ficassem a vontade em sua residência enquanto esperassem pelos noivos, Wally ficou questionando-se porque um pai vilão não destruiu o restante da cerimônia de casamento de Artemis. Oras, não fazia sentido nada daquilo.

Os olhares estranhos das pessoas em direção ao ruivo com a cara do noivo não cessaram mesmo depois que Wally foi cercado por grandes amigos do passado, Conner e M'Gann haviam perdoado-o de alguma forma e Kaldur conversou normalmente com ele enquanto aquela mulher de cabelos arroxeados e pele pálida dava o braço a ele, prestando atenção a conversa deles (e algo dizia ao moleque que ela não tinha a necessidade de fazer isso).

Roy e Jade, irmã mais velha de Artemis e aposentada _Lince_, juntaram-se a turma enquanto Lian, a filha pequena deles, brincava com as avós e deixava todo mundo encantado com seu charme e carisma. Até Wally ficou um pouco mexido pela asiática de cabelos ruivos – afinal, Roy era praticamente um irmão para ele e por essas razões que o veloz sempre o defendia.

Dick estava ainda um pouco irritado com o garoto folgado, porém estava um pouco mais aberto a conversar normalmente com ele, e Babs o fazia rir por coisas bobas da qual ela se lembrava que o rapazinho fazia. Bruce Wayne o tinha na visão periférica e aquilo era um tanto quanto medonho – a identidade secreta do Batman te olhando mesmo quando não era o centro das atenções – e algo dizia ao adolescente que a qualquer hora o príncipe de Gotham iria chamá-lo para uma conversa e expulsá-lo para sua era, forçando-o a se despedir de todas naquele momento.

Kara estava um pouco ressentida também, chateada porque Wally havia mentido para ela e ela descobrira por outras pessoas, mas ela ficou perto deles esperando que Artemis e o Wally mais velho chegassem do passeio para a montagem do álbum de casamento, claro, com o intuito de pegar o buquê da noiva. Zatanna não estava muito diferente. Foi bom tê-la por perto mesmo assim.

Mestre dos Esportes não havia chegado ainda e aquilo estava preocupando o adolescente – e se ele tivesse matado o Flash e a Arqueira Verde naquele momento vulnerável de alegria inevitável?

Tudo bem. Artemis é a Artemis e ela estaria com uma _besta_ entocada em algum lugar daquele vestido, sabe lá Deus onde, e Wally... Bom... A impulsão servia para alguma coisa boa, pelo menos uma, né? Porém, Mestre dos Esportes não era um vilão idiota. Não mesmo.

Algum propósito ele tinha para ir à cerimônia de casamento da Artemis e não fazer nada – ou será que Wally já estava ficando paranóico com aquilo tudo...?

É. Já não era muito normal ele estar dez anos no futuro, presenciando o próprio casamento com a garota que ele desprezava e fazia questão de atormentar todas as vezes que a encontrava, saber que seu tio iria morrer jovem e que as coisas nunca seriam tão suaves quanto eram em sua juventude. Se Wally contasse isso para qualquer um de seus amigos da escola, manicômio seria pouco para um lugar que eles sugeriam o rapaz a se internar.

E vendo aquelas faces ali, da sua escola, com rostos formados, expressões mais velhas e aquele ar de maturidade, mesmo que pouca, o fazia ficar triste. O tempo passava tão rápido e não aproveitando aos melhores momentos de tudo resultaria em arrependimentos... E isso, definitivamente, Wally não queria para ele. Além de que ver o futuro com seus próprios olhos parecia ser algo errado.

No final das contas, o veloz adolescente se viu sentindo saudade das coisas que ele ainda tinha pra viver e que pular direto pra aquele futuro, mesmo sendo meio contraditório com seu presente e meio maluco, não o faria feliz.

Uma salva de palmas e pessoas gritando, celebrando, fez o ruivo despertar de suas reflexões e ele olhou para Bárbara ao seu lado que sorria para certo casal que entrava pela porta dupla da frente, olhos mareados e maquiagem intacta. Wally estava numa sinuca de bico, então: ele queria ajudar a sua amiga paralítica, queria que seu tio estivesse vivo, queria que Kara viesse mais cedo para a Terra, queria realizar um monte de coisas que alterariam esse futuro que não era tão ruim assim.

Batman não permitiria nunca. Era capaz até de ele apagar a memória do adolescente caso ele sequer pensasse nessa idéia.

Dedos estrelaram em seu rosto e Wally voltou de mais uma cessão de devaneios (aquilo estava começando a encher o saco) quando viu o decote do vestido branco da noiva na altura de sua face forçando-o a encará-la nos orbes tempestuosos antes que uma flecha fosse atirada no meio de suas sobrancelhas. As sardas enrubescendo com a aproximação da maravilhosa arqueira dando o buquê para que M'Gann segurasse e ela pudesse saudar os amigos. O noivo logo atrás brincando com seus amigos das instituições por onde estudara.

-Dormiu em pé, Kid Preguiça? – ela sorriu e aquela alegria emanando de Artemis não tinha preço. Ele nunca a tinha visto com tamanho sorriso puro nos lábios carnudos da garota e se ele mudasse o futuro e aquilo, aquele sorriso, aquela expressão nunca mais se mostrasse?!

Um risco que ele não queria correr e, pensando naquilo, seu coração deu uma cambalhota em seu peito.

-A culpa não é minha se os protagonistas da festa chegaram atrasados. Eu não sou de ferro ainda. – Wally brincou e sorriu seus dentes brancos para a menina-mulher a sua frente.

O mesmo sorriso que ela sabia que era dela e a sua fonte de energia, aquela que iluminava sua vida e que a mantinha segura quando seu chão começava a se abrir sobre seus pés, alterando a força da gravidade e qualquer outra coisa que a mantivesse de pé. Artemis não corou, mas seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais, se é que possível depois de ver a face do menino.

-Vai ficar conosco por mais tempo? – ela perguntou relaxando os ombros tensos e sentindo os dedos de seu marido entrelaçar nos seus, meio enciumado, mas com o mesmo riso pateta nos lábios.

-Até Bruce Wayne querer ir embora. – o veloz apontou para o bilionário que já fazia seu caminho até ele, a maravilhosa acompanhante de braços dados a ele e sorrindo maliciosamente para todos que os olhavam – Ou seja, agora. – era meio bizarro o quanto aquele destino gostava de implicar com Wally West.

-Você sabe que tem que ir, certo? – Artemis sussurrou e o garoto assentiu, seus orbes esmeralda brilhando satisfeitos com tudo aquilo que ele presenciara – Mas ainda vai ser muito triste te ver partir, Wally. – sua voz vacilou um pouco e os olhos foram contornados por lágrimas que não pertenciam a mulher impetuosa.

-Oras, não se preocupe! – não suportando vê-la ficar triste, Wally deixou seu lado palhaço tomar conta de si. Seu eu mais velho com uma de suas mãos nos bolsos sorrindo de lado e tentando não se divertir com sua juventude em carne e osso brincando a sua frente. O veloz mais novo tocou o ombro da arqueira e riu amarelo de suas próximas palavras – Mesmo você sendo extremamente forte não conseguiria aturar dois Wallys West. – e piscou um de seus olhos verdes para ela quando a risada preencheu o ar e todos ao redor deles gargalharam.

-Quer apostar? – Artemis arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas assim que parou de rir e o garoto respondeu-lhe com outro sorriso dessa vez nostálgico e calmo, negando com a cabeça e acabando com qualquer esperança que ela tivesse de que ele fosse continuar por ali – Apesar de você ser um garoto estúpido, com cabeça de cenoura e sardas coloridas... – os dois Wallys reclamaram com aquilo e ela sorriu, deixando uma lágrima escorrer pelo canto de seus olhos – Você é muito especial Wally. Não deixem outros dizerem o contrário.

-Não deixo. – ele brincou e ao piscar ficou chocado com o corpo esculpido estar abraçando-o com força, cabelos dourados em suas costas divertindo-se no caimento do penteado.

-Vê se pára de me encher o saco! – Artemis o avisou em meio a lágrimas de despedida, rápidas, mas chatas.

-Não prometo nada. – Wally respondeu depois que respondeu o carinho, deixando-a ir e avistando a identidade secreta de Batman no grupo de amigos.

-Wally, podemos ir. – Bruce comentou sorrindo de seu jeito e avisando-o para alcançar o casal assim que tivesse terminado as despedidas. O garoto concordou e voltou para o ruivo sorrindo meio triste pra si próprio.

-Não me diga que vai chorar também? – o adolescente brincou e o adulto estreitou os orbes verdes, puxando-o pela orelha com uma mão e esfregando seu coro cabeludo com a outra, rindo com as reclamações de dores do velocista mais novo.

-Eu te levo até a porta, baixinho.

-x-

Depois das despedidas que sempre são tristes – Babs, M'Gann e Kara chorando rios de lágrimas e mandando o garoto tomar cuidado com suas decisões; Zatanna fazendo o feitiço sutil para dar boa sorte no processo de voltar pra casa; Roy brigando e mandando-o nunca mais repetir a arte de visitar o futuro; Conner havia perdoado-o no final das contas; Kaldur deu-lhe um abraço e mandou-o voltar para casa com cuidado, do jeito que ele sempre falara e terminando sempre com meu amigo; Dick fez algumas piadinhas internas com seu melhor amigo de quinze anos, ignorando totalmente a forma como havia tratado-o antes e realizando que aquele Wally não passava de um moleque que não sabia nem da missa a metade, voltando a assassinar a língua inglesa (ou portuguesa) e sendo o típico troll que sempre fora, mas melhorado. Pena que eles não tenham tido tão bons momentos nesse futuro, caso contrário o Wally de quinze anos não se importaria muito de passar mais alguns dias por ali –, os dois ruivos seguiram Bruce e Selina até a entrada da mansão Queen, ignorando qualquer um que os encarasse de forma estranha.

Alfred, o mordomo ancião dos Wayne, abria a porta da limusine para que Bruce deixasse a festa em toda a pompa e circunstância para não deixar suspeitas, óbvio. O casal entrou no carro e o senhor de cabelos grisalhos e olhos azuis avisou para os velocistas apressarem-se na despedida.

-Acho que é isso. – Wally de quinze anos falou sem jeito, um sorriso pequeno nos lábios enquanto ele tentava não parecer triste.

(Na verdade, essa história toda de se despedir de seu eu mais velho é meio confusa e mórbida – pode haver tantos significados por trás de simples atos.)

-É. – o outro respondeu, deixando que seus olhos verdes mirassem na face juvenil de sardas avermelhadas. Um riso baixo soou até que o garoto encarasse o homem e visse novamente a feição amargurada – É muito esquisito me ver e não saber o que estou pensando.

-Minha mente brilhante é de se invejar não? – uma gargalhada, rápida e brincalhona, do tipo Wally West. É, o homem não sabia o que seu eu garoto pensava, mas não era necessário ler mentes para saber o que aquelas íris esmeraldas estavam dizendo.

-Tente não estragar muito o seu futuro, ta? - Wally encarou-o um tanto confuso – Eu sei que pedir pra você não falar nada sobre essa coisa toda que viveu é um saco, sem falar na vontade louca de impedir a morte e certos acontecimentos. – os olhos do ruivo casado voltaram-se para o chão – Se eu soubesse como voltar no tempo, salvaria todos que estivessem em meu alcance.

-Eu sou você, criatura! – o garoto resmungou e o mais velho riu suavemente, voltando a encará-lo – Sabe o que vou fazer.

-Não sei. Só sei que seria muito bom deixar rolar. – ele sorriu abertamente e acenou com a cabeça na direção da casa, ternura nos orbes esmeraldinos – Isso tudo aqui é muito bom. – o adolescente mostrou-lhe o melhor de seus sorrisos irradiantes e esticou-lhe seu braço para um aperto de mão amigável.

-Não é como se não fossemos nos ver novamente! Eu sou você e você sou eu. Se ficar com saudades, veja o vídeo da formatura; se eu sentir saudades, eu venho visitar. – ele lhe piscou um de seus olhos e o mais velho fez uma cara de incrédulo, mas não resistiu ao sorriso que se formava em seus lábios.

Tomando a mão do garoto na sua, puxou-o fortemente num abraço de irmãos e respirou fundo, deixando que tudo o que palavras não poderiam nunca dizer se expressassem em atos. O que diria quando fosse se despedir de seu eu mais novo ou mais velho, na hora _h_? Certamente, Wally West não sabia, nem com quinze anos, nem com vinte e cinco, mas, sinceramente, não era lá muito importante.

O que importava era que as pessoas importantes continuavam presentes, mesmo que algumas apenas em nossos corações e pensamentos, no futuro não tão distante assim e seus amigos continuavam unidos, incentivando e crescendo e continuando os mesmos de anos atrás; algumas grandes pessoas chegariam logo mais no presente e Wally não queria perder isso, de maneira alguma.

-Faz um favor e pára de viajar no tempo. Isso dá muito enxaqueca. – Wally mais velho alertou o garoto assim que o abraço terminou e o menino riu, assentindo com a cabeça.

-Sem falar em assustador, estonteante, tentador e estranho.

-Exatamente.

-VAMOS LOGO COM ISSO, VOCÊS DOIS! – uma voz feminina gritou do carro de Bruce e os dois ruivos voltaram-se para encarar a bela de cabelos curtos com o torso para fora da janela, revoltada – EU TENHO QUE CUIDAR DOS MEUS GATINHOS!

Os dois se olharam novamente depois que ela adentrou o carro e acenaram, cada um se afastando devagar.

-Adeus. – o mais velho falou, com a certeza de que nunca mais o veria novamente.

-Até logo. – o garoto respondeu, na esperança de um futuro tão bom quanto aquele.

Depois que cada um tomou seu rumo, a viagem de carro até a cobertura Wayne em Star City foi quieta e entediante, triste também. Bruce estava ocupado brincando de detetive com sua parafernália eletrônica enquanto Alfred ouvia a Rádio da Saudade no canto do motorista – Selina ficou ronronando para algumas fotos de gatos que ela assistia em seu celular para passar o tempo.

O sono foi batendo no velocista e só então ele lembrou-se de que não havia dormido direito desde que deixara a caverna quase dois dias atrás e tudo contribuiu para que seus olhos se cerrassem e ele sonhasse com tudo aquilo que ele queria fazer para se transformar quem seu eu realmente era no futuro – _Será que eu seria egocêntrico se idolatrasse ao meu eu mais velho?_

-x-

-Eu to chocada! – M'Gann falou quando todos adentraram a Bio-nave depois de uma grande farra na festa de Lex Luthor. A cor original da marciana retornando a sua pele enquanto ela escorregava no banco de navegação que Robin havia esquentado durante a missão de reconhecimento.

-Não sei se fico triste ou alegre por essa missão ter dado certo. – Kaldur dizia esfregando a nuca cansada e relaxando em sua cadeira na lateral da sala de controle. Superboy estava emburrado e o menino prodígio não estava muito melhor que a marciana. A gravata do Atlantis solta ao redor de seu pescoço e vários botões da camisa livres, com ela para fora da calça e os sapatos largados em volta dos pés.

-Foi a pior missão. – Conner resmungou de braços cruzados.

-É. Foi bem chato ficar vendo vocês se divertindo. – Robin brincou e Artemis encarou-o muito irritada – Fala. O que foi?

-Divertindo?! Onde há diversão com um salto tão alto que continuou nos meus pés até o fim da festa? – ela apontou inconformada para o par de sapatos largados na entrada da sala de comando – Eu to cansada, descabelada, minha maquiagem ta escorrendo e eu não pude nem despejar minha raiva num individuo qualquer porque Batman esquece que só ele não tem vida social e que todo mundo que está dando festas tem a obrigação de usá-la como distração para realizar um plano maléfico!

A loira jogou-se em sua cadeira e deixou-a virada longe de todos, muito irritada e cansada. Ela só queria bater em alguém e fazer alguém ficar inconsciente já que o veloz estúpido havia sumido do radar de todo mundo misteriosamente e ela não podia usá-lo como treino de artilharia – ela tacaria uma escova de dentes nele se não tivesse qualquer outra item letal (ah! Ela transformaria a escova de dentes num objeto letal se necessário).

Tudo o que ela mais queria era a cama dela, só que ela teria de permanecer no Monte Justiça porque se ela saísse de lá não teria a chance de quebrar a cara daquele ruivo maldito quando ele voltasse a mostrar que estava vivo – se é que ele estava vivo.

E se ele estivesse morto, ela mesma faria uma ligação para Jade contatar certo _carinha_ da Liga das Sombras que ela tinha se envolvido para dar passagem livre as Águas Milagrosas, em que Ra's Al Ghul se banhava para permanecer imortal, reviver Wally e matá-lo com as próprias mãos calejadas pelo arco e flecha!

Tudo porque ele não dava sinal de vida e porque ela acabaria sendo expulsa da Equipe se o ruivo maldito não aparecesse! E ela não suportaria sair de seu País das Maravilhas por causa do garoto louco que fazia pirraça pra ela.

-_Você ta muito conturbada Artemis. Assim não vai dar pra estabilizar um link telepático._ – M'Gann sussurrou na mente da garota e a loira corou, franzindo o cenho.

-_Isso é meio particular, M'Gann! Por que não vai conversar com Conner? _– ela havia sido rude, mas ela podia usar o cansaço como desculpa (se bem que colocar a culpa no ruivo era muito melhor e mais prazeroso para a arqueira).

-_Ta bom, ta bom. Não precisa ficar com raiva. Só vim te avisar que Robin está falando em trocar idéias agora e ele quer saber detalhe por detalhe, mesmo que não tenha havido nada de interessante na nossa missão._ – a marciana rebateu tentando soar carinhosa.

-_Certo. Obrigada._

Depois que Robin continuou a falar e a falar a respeito de todos os acontecimentos da festa assim que tinha juntado todos os relatórios mentais de cada um, Artemis começou a dormir na nave, quieta e resmungando, mas sempre sonhando com o garoto ruivo idiota.

_Ele me paga!_

* * *

><p><strong>Então... Pois é... Mestre dos Esportes deu no pé depois da cerimônia, pessoal. Sem muitas preocupações... x) Quem sabe depois, né? ahuhsuahsua'<strong>

**Enfim, que bom que estão acompanhando e comentando. Fico feliz em saber que a fic está na reta final. Próximo capitulo o ultimo e eu vou fazer um prólogo só porque sou muito legal! asuhaush' Brinks.. Eu quero dar de presente pra vocês pela paciência e por terem acompanhado até o final, depois de todos os altos e baixos. Posso contar uma coisa: está em produção e eu estou muito ansiosa pra continuar ele. lol **

**Eu não quis entrar em muitos detalhes da festa pois se eu fosse Wally e eu entrasse em contato com minha tia mais velha, ou meus pais, ou qualquer outro povo, eu gostaria de me sentar com eles e saber tim-tim por tim-tim tudo o que havia acontecido até ali - minhas peripércias, coisas para evitar e aquilo que eu deveria me esforçar mais para conseguir. Eu tenho isso na cabeça! ;) Espero que tenham gostado do final.**

**Não gosto de despedidas e eu sempre choro nelas, portanto não queria que Artemis ficasse chorando em seu casamento (mesmo que não do feitio dela); Vocês leram, vocês sentiram o mesmo que eu. **

**Obrigada pelo carinho galera! ATÉ O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO FINAL!**

**Reviews? **

**;****


	20. Chapter 19

**Aviso para os leitores, capítulo extremamente longo! **

**BOA LEITURA! ;3**

* * *

><p>-Eu não vou voltar correndo então? – Wally dizia enfiando um peru assado inteiro na boca que Alfred havia tratado de cozinhar assim que o quarteto havia chegado à cobertura em Star City.<p>

Wally não sabia bem como ele havia acordado numa cama gigante de casal ou quem o havia colocado lá – não que fosse um grande mistério, mas ele não queria ficar pensando em Bruce tendo todo o trabalho de ser atencioso consigo (era até meio assustador). Uma troca de roupa estava passada e engomada sobre uma poltrona do lado de uma luminária acesa esperando para que o ruivo se trocasse e ficasse mais a vontade – pelo menos ninguém havia invadido sua privacidade a ponto de trocá-lo de roupa como um bebê.

Apesar de estar muito cansado, Wally não havia dormido muito e ficou chocado por saber que às quatro da manhã havia um jantar todo preparado só para o veloz na sala de jantar da cobertura – depois de vagar sonolento pelos corredores em busca de algo para comer – Bruce não havia deixado o moleque comer na festa já que tinham de esperar os recém-casados para liberarem o Buffet e Dinah estava muito ocupada agradando aos grandes contribuintes das empresas satélites dos Laboratórios Star para atender as necessidades patológicas da criança (ele também estava mais ocupado conversando com seus amigos mais velhos do que com suas tripas numa batalha canibal dentro de sua barriga).

Bruce, pra variar, não tinha dormido – ou se tinha, acordara muito rápido. O Batman não dorme, nem quando está fora de Gotham, nem em folga. Bruce Wayne também não por motivos óbvios. Ele estava usando seu caro roupão de seda com suas iniciais escritas no lado esquerdo em vermelho e dourado, seus cabelos negros com fiapos brancos estavam meio desgrenhados, mas ele continuavam arrumado. E pantufas de veludo, coisa que Wally teve de encarar por alguns segundos, tentando digerir a risada antes que levasse uma bofetada da identidade secreta de Batman – ele usava pantufa de gato preto nos pés.

Falando em gato, Selina estava dormindo, ainda bem. Ou ela já havia fugido de Wayne e seu fiel mordomo. Pelo menos Wally podia falar alto o quanto quisesse além de falar livremente com o Morcegão a respeito de seu retorno ao passado. Alfred estava de pé, em seu terno típico, carregando uma toalha de rosto no antebraço dobrado e aquela pinta de Inglês metido, nariz arrebitado e tudo mais – quem não realmente o conhece, pode dizer que ele é arrogante, mas o veloz o conhecia há anos e não havia outro velho (que não Jay Garrick e Kent Nelson, por motivos) que ele admirava mais do que o mordomo da família mais tradicional da cidade do crime.

Bruce fez uma cara de nojo para o menino sentado do outro lado da mesa cumprida tentando focar-se em suas imagens holográficas pairando no ar um pouco acima da superfície de carvalho, divertindo-se com os milhares de botões e funções de suas programações – ele sempre tinha aquele brilho nos olhos quando mexia em seus brinquedos.

-Seria arriscado e você poderia não chegar ao seu tempo certo. E não teríamos a certeza de que você conseguiu viajar para o passado. – o detetive comentou sem piscar e encarar o garoto.

-E vai dar a certeza do que se eu viajar na máquina do Tornado Vermelho? – Wally falou com a boca cheia, pedaços de comidas variadas rolando ali e migalhas voando enquanto ele se referia ao andróide babá. Alfred respirou fundo enquanto revirava os olhos, controlando o nojo dos modos da criança – quer dizer, criatura – que sentava no extremo da mesa.

-Pelo menos saberemos se não der certo que você não foi a lugar algum e não afetou ainda mais o espaço temporal. – sempre com a resposta inteligente e arrebatadora na ponta da língua.

-Eu não quis viajar no tempo, Bruce! Aconteceu! – o garoto se defendeu, não sabendo bem o que sentia (arrependimento não era bem o termo. Talvez... Culpa?).

-Exatamente. Você nem sabe como fez esse fenômeno. Não posso de deixar correr de costas o tempo necessário pra você talvez voltar meses no passado. – ta. Se não fosse pela tensão no ar, o garoto teria achado graça nessa história de correr de costas.

-E Mestre Wally não teria coordenação motora pra correr de costas por muito tempo, receio adverti-los. – aquele senso de humor imprevisível. Wally grunhiu um _Alfred_ enquanto sentia rubor preencher os espaços entre suas sardas.

-Ta legal! – Wally cedeu, largando o babador sobre o prato com os ossos da pobre ave e os restos orgânicos dos alimentos. Alfred bufou e começou a limpar a zona – Quando vai me mandar pra lá?

-Agora. Só estava esperando você repor suas energias. – o homem disse levantando-se e apertando um botão na mesa, desligando todas as imagens holográficas. Bruce virou-se para seguir por um corredor da cobertura e o ruivo o seguiu.

-Puxa, que gentileza a sua... – sarcasmo sambou da boca do jovem enquanto ele seguia contrariado o líder da Liga da Justiça.

Só porque Bruce Wayne era o Batman e vice-versa que o cara tinha um tele transporte particular em sua humilde residência, com toda aquela parafernália tecnológica do lado de um armário negro com o desenho de um morcego entalhado no opaco maciço. Depois que o moreno apertou ali, aquilo começou a se expandir, abrindo compartimentos e, depois, mostrando o uniforme do morcego. Bruce começou a se arrumar, mostrando que usava uma malhas reforçadas sobre o roupão de seda para ajudar na proteção de sua pele – Wally podia se recuperar rápido de arranhões, braços e pernas quebradas e afins, mas Bruce era um humano normal, sem super-poderes para ajudá-lo na luta contra o mal. Era melhor que ele usasse umas três daquelas malhas do que ele morresse lutando contra qualquer um que soubesse mexer numa arma de fogo.

-Vai colocar seu uniforme para ir a caverna? – o garoto questionou na impulsão. Pergunta idiota, tolerância zero.

Bruce era rápido, então quando terminava de colocar a blusa com o símbolo do morcego negro e ajeitava a capa, franziu o cenho para o rapaz – Eu posso ir até a esquina, se tem algo haver com a Liga, eu uso o uniforme.

-Desculpa. Quando eu vi já tinha perguntado! – Wally rebateu, cruzando os braços e fazendo o bico, magoado pela resposta grosseira do mentor.

-Vai logo. Coloca o uniforme de Kid Flash e vamos. Você não pode aparecer como um garoto comum dentro de uma maquina futurística onde quer que você desça. – Bruce mandou descendo a máscara negra sobre a face e preparando o tele-transporte dos tubos de raios Zeta para o Monte Justiça.

Wally não perguntou, temendo tomar mais um coice. Apertou seu relógio do Flash e trocou de roupa – era sempre bom se vestir de herói, não importando os motivos. No final, Wally sempre seria a criança que almejava ser um veloz famoso e adorado por todos – ou quase todos.

O tele transportador começou a brilhar e Batman entrou primeiro, sabendo que o rapaz não era nem louco em sair correndo dali para outro lugar qualquer. O ruivo sabia bem dos riscos que corria por desobedecer o Morcegão, então ele simplesmente anunciou seu nome para o computador e os raios zeta transformaram-no em partículas de átomos até o Monte Justiça em Happy Harbor, do outro lado do país.

A voz convidativa do computador anunciando a chegada do garoto ecoava nos corredores vazios, todos haviam ficado na mansão dos Queen, com certeza, e o casal deveria ter partido para a Lua de Mel no final da festa. Ele não teria nenhum distração para impedir sua partida e isso era bom, mas não deixava o rapaz mais feliz. Ele iria sentir falta daquele futuro, mesmo que fosse o dele. Só lhe restava rezar para que tudo desse certo e tudo acontecesse tão bom para ele como acontecera para o seu eu mais velho.

Batman o aguardava na entrada do corredor para a sala de treinamento, fazendo sua capa voar quando virou-se dramaticamente para continuar caminhando. O rapaz não correu nem apressou-se com aquilo, sabia que o andróide e o herói ainda teriam que dar os ajustes finais na geringonça, então ficou encarando as salas que se ligavam ali.

Felizmente, a coisa boa era que a sala dos Souvenires estava por ali e a porta estava aberta, com uma garota loira familiar para o ruivo, de costas para a entrada e brincando com uma foto que aparecia quase todo mundo da liga. Wally suspirou pesadamente, sabendo que se sentiria mal, mas a culpa o consumiria se não cumprimentasse Kara antes de voltar para o passado, mesmo que já tivesse falado com ela.

-Não está dormindo? – a kriptoniana pulou e segurou um grito, flutuando levemente e virando-se para o jovem ruivo menor que ela. Ela arregalou os olhos azuis.

-Não voltou?! – ela dizia preocupada.

-Eu estou indo ainda, se quer saber. – uma voz brincalhona saiu da boca do jovem.

-Ah. – ela abaixou o olhar e voltou ao chão, os pés pra dentro e tristeza na face bonita.

-Que foto é essa? – o ruivo perguntou entrando na sala e vendo mais de perto.

Na verdade, não era a Liga da Justiça. Eram, meramente, as pessoas que Kara mais gostava e num retrato de diamante, e uma foto recente que Wally, por acaso, fazia parte dela.

Os orbes esmeraldas se arregalaram em choque quando viram a imagem e Kara sorriu triste, vendo as sardas ficarem mais vermelhas com o rubor do garoto – Como conseguiu essa foto?

-Eu chantageei o fotografo. – ela falou meio envergonhada de seus atos, mas ansiosa para mostrar ao garoto aquilo de qualquer forma – Eu sabia que iria demorar pra sair, então eu providenciei logo. Queria ela aqui quando acordasse no dia seguinte e não tivesse meu pessoal favorito por perto. – ela brincou com um dedo apontado para o casal na foto da praia e Wally realizou – E é uma lembrança sua, pra ninguém esquecer que você passou por aqui.

-Se eu não sumir dessa foto quando voltar ao passado. – ele a avisou.

-Não importa. Aqueles que foram, sempre se lembrarão. Não tem como não lembrar de uma cabeça de cenoura tão chamativa quanto a sua. – a garota brincou.

E na foto estavam o casal no centro, Babs e Dick do lado, M'Gann e Superboy do lado de Babs, Roy e Jade do lado de Dick, Kaldur e Kara em cada ponta, com Clark Kent, Dinah, Zatanna e Lian nos braços do garoto ruivo no canto da imagem, perto de Kara, sorrindo daquele jeito encantador de sempre e tão feliz por ter feito parte de algo duas vezes.

-Não sabia que essa foto fosse sair tão boa. – o garoto falou depois que se lembrou que ela havia sido tirada após as despedidas e algumas das garotas estavam com a maquiagem meio borrada.

-Bom, pelo menos estamos todos juntos. – a loira continuou e o rapaz assentiu.

-Ta certo. – o ruivo lembrou-se de Batman, então, e Tornado Vermelho que já deveriam estar revirando a caverna em sua busca. A garota sentiu a tensão do ruivo e quando Wally menos esperava, ela estava abraçando-o fortemente.

-Seja assim também quando me conhecer no seu presente, ta? – ela pediu e o ruivo assentiu, sorrindo suavemente.

-Pode deixar. Vai se sentir em casa perto de mim. – ele lhe piscou um de seus orbes esmeraldas e se despediu – Até mais, garota de aço.

-Até mais, garoto mais rápido vivo. – e com isso, ele deixou a sala de souvenires para a alienígena pensar sozinha, emocionada pela descoberta de um amigo inesperado.

Ela só lamentava a presença dele ter sido tão ligeira, quanto seus pés.

-Oras, se não é Wally. – Tornado disse em sua voz robótica ao lado de uma maquina enorme, caprichando em alguns detalhes finais.

-E aí? Como é que ta, Tornado? Muitas engrenagens pegando no seu pé? – certo. Ele não podia resistir a mais uma de suas piadinhas infames.

-Eu não sei se devo rir ou chorar da sua tentativa de humor. – o andróide anunciou – Certamente, não consigo fazer nenhum de ambas. O que importa? – e voltou a dar os ajustes finais na máquina.

-Tem certeza que é 2011? – Batman perguntou estreitando seus olhos e fazendo Kid Flash revirar os esmeraldinos.

-Sim, sim! 2011! – Wally rebateu ajeitando os cabelos de cenoura e caminhando pela sala de missões do futuro, despedindo-se das paredes e respirando fundo.

-Então está tudo pronto. – Tornado afirmou, endireitando sua coluna e despedindo-se brevemente do garoto do passado, desejando-lhe, de sua forma única e robótica, uma ótima viagem.

-Obrigado. – Wally agradeceu colocando-se em posição a frente do monólito esquisito.

Bruce esperou Tornado sair para ajeitar Wally na cadeira e conversar com ele a respeito das coordenadas, dar dicas e afins sobre a viagem temporal estática que o veloz não estava acostumado a fazer – seria uma coisa bem diferente de sair correndo como ele tivera feito para ir ao futuro.

-Se acabar um pouco depois no tempo ou um pouco mais cedo, não deixe a máquina. Espere-a recarregar e ajuste-a novamente. As chances das coordenadas que eu te dei estarem erradas são de 0, 001% então as probabilidades estão a seu favor. – Batman falou, mas a sua voz grossa de um Bruce gripado não era muito asseguradora. Wally assentiu com a cabeça mesmo assim – Os efeitos colaterais máximos serão tontura e dor de cabeça, somente. Algo mais, foi intoxicação alimentar.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza? – o garoto perguntou, um brilho curioso no olhar enquanto Batman apertava um botão para abrir a porta da cápsula metálica do tempo.

-Eu sou o Batman. – Bruce rebateu e Wally parou por um segundo, dando-se por satisfeito em seguida.

Era uma resposta plausível, no final de contas.

Batman apontou o lugar para Wally se sentar e o moleque obedeceu, ajeitando-se no assento de couro e vendo vários botõezinhos chamativos, piscando e bipando, tentando o garoto a tocá-los. Quando o dedo coberto pela luva do rapaz se aproximava de um amarelo cintilante, Bruce estapeou sua mão e olhou inconformado o garoto.

-Se tocar em qualquer coisa vai desregular as coordenadas e acabará na era jurássica onde não haverá satélites nem tecnologia que possa trazê-lo de volta! – aquilo foi bem convincente.

Colocando o cinto quádruplo que se fechava no centro apoiado sobre a barriga do rapaz, Batman se distanciou da máquina apertando alguns botões finais do lado de fora que permitiam na parada após a chegada ao destino as portas fossem abertas automaticamente. Wally viu que o homem de preto se endireitou e permitiu que a capa repousasse sobre seus ombros, deixando somente a ver a máscara e os olhos do cavalheiro das trevas.

-Faça uma boa viagem, Wally. – Bruce avisou e o jovem assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo levemente – Lembre Dick de falar para Jason tomar cuidado com o Coringa. Muito cuidado mesmo. – e um olhar triste descreveu-se na face do Batman, não daqueles medonhos e prepotentes dele.

Wally assentiu, e fosse quem fosse esse tal de Jason, ele era uma pessoa bem importante para Bruce – deveria ser para Dick também se ele mandou avisar.

De qualquer forma, após a despedida do Batman do futuro, a máquina se fechou e um barulho muito alto começou a se fazer em seguida, quase ensurdecedor. O computador avisou algo a respeito de partida em três segundos e, então, Wally mal pode respirar por dez segundos com um vento absurdo empurrando-o para trás.

Essa era a força temporal e, com certeza, Wally estava brincando com fogo quando tivera ido ao futuro. Ele não sabia desse poder todo.

Mas, quando os dez segundos acabaram, aquela sensação de ser empurrado para trás e o vento, e o brilho dos botões, e os barulhos, tudo, havia parado. Um leve apito da entrada da cápsula do tempo soou e o rapaz viu a fumaceira da máquina superaquecida emanar do veículo enquanto tentava ver em meio aquilo onde havia parado.

Apesar de estar escuro, quando a bota amarela do jovem veloz tocou o chão, luzes automáticas se ligar e o computador avisou a chegada de Kid Flash na Caverna.

Wally resmungou alguma coisa, não sabendo bem se aquilo tinha dado certo ou não – de duas uma: ou ele estava de volta ou ele estava um pouco mais a frente no futuro, porque se estivesse antes de 2011 naquela terra a Caverna já teria o atacado com toda a parafernália de armamentos embutidos dela.

O computador não perdoa invasores – só aqueles que hackearam o sistema e o desligaram.

(Ta bom então, né?!)

Wally saiu da máquina e ela se fechou, sozinha, deixando o rapaz bobo com tudo aquilo, e, de repente, sumiu, fazendo todo o estardalhaço que fizera quando tinha trazido o adolescente para cá – _Acho que foi por isso que Bruce me disse para não sair do veículo se não tivesse chegado._

Já era tarde demais de qualquer forma, então Wally decidiu procurar um meio de saber se havia voltado para casa, tentando não cometer os mesmo erros de quando havia ido ao futuro. E ao levantar os olhos esmeraldinos para um mural sobre a abertura do corredor, deu de cara com um relógio que alertava cinco horas da manhã de novembro de 2011, dois dias depois de seu sumiço.

-CONSEGUI! UHUUU! TO EM CASA! – e ele só se tocou depois que era de madrugada e que haviam pessoas dormindo.

Envergonhado por suas atitudes, mas muito empolgado por estar de volta, Wally fez a primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça – correr até a cozinha e comer todos os sanduíches de presunto com nutella que ele pudesse agüentar, e todos os refrigerantes, porque ele estava meio que cansado das comidas chiques do futuro que ele teve de lanchar – ele queria mesmo era todas as porcarias que a Caverna tinha a oferecer para os adolescentes que salvavam o mundo na sombra da Liga da Justiça.

Tirando a parte final, era muito legal ser da Equipe e ele amava aquele lugar – ele amava seus amigos e ele amava ver tudo igual, mas em seu tempo certo, amadurecendo na hora certa e vivendo direitinho como deveriam viver, sem pressa alguma.

Era assim que ele gostava de ser. E, apesar de ter adorado conhecer o futuro, ele era apaixonado pelo presente, pelo seu tio Barry e pelas aventuras com seus amigos de longa data que viriam.

Tudo _Astre_, nada de _Dês._ (referências de Robin, claro, porque o oposto de Desastre é Astre.)

O ruivo puxou a máscara e deixou os óculos pendurados em seu pescoço, divertindo-se enquanto pensava em como estava feliz por ver seu tio Barry de novo – lembrando-se de tomar conta dele direitinho dessa vez – e de como fora interessante. Ele só não sabia se devia contar aos seus amigos da viagem ao futuro.

Bom, ao Dick ele iria contar com certeza – ele acabaria descobrindo mais cedo ou mais tarde, por meios misteriosos mesmo; mas para os outros? Saber o futuro era chocante, principalmente para o próprio Wally. Ele só tinha de lembrar dos fatores principais para alertar todo mundo dos riscos que correriam e para tentar evitá-los, ou treinar para passar por eles intactos.

_A Bárbara..._ Wally lembrou-se da história de como Babs havia sido colocada na cadeira de rodas e de como ele ficava triste ao lembrar daquilo, e de todas as histórias que ela lhe contara de que ser Batgirl fora a melhor coisa em sua vida – certamente, o velocista novo faria de tudo a seu alcance para proteger sua melhor amiga no futuro, não importa o que acontecesse.

E o rapaz tomou um susto quando uma garrafa pet vazia passou tinindo e raspando por sua orelha até alcançar o outro lado da cozinha, espatifando-se como vidro em vários pedacinhos de tamanha força que tivera sido arremessado.

-MAS QUE PORRA FOI ESSA?! – e Wally virou bruscamente seu pescoço para trás chocado ao ver, não Superboy (quem ele tinha certeza de que tivera arremessado a garrafa e quebrado-a), mas Artemis com seu arco em mãos e um olhar mortífero em suas íris tempestuosas.

Wally parou por um segundo e corou depois de lembrar do futuro, sentindo sua face arder com o olhar pesado dos orbes cinzas irritados sobre os seus esmeraldinos. Artemis estava de pijama, calças cumpridas de moletom e uma blusa regata branca, deixando bem pouco para a imaginação furtiva do jovem velocista e fazendo-o ficar mais vermelho ainda. Aliás, ela também usava pantufas.

-ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA?! – o grito dela acordou-o de seus devaneios e ele não pode evitar notar a vermelhidão nas maçãs normalmente olivas da arqueira.

-Hã?!

-DROGA WALLY! VOCÊ QUASE DEIXOU TODO MUNDO TER UM TROÇO AQUI! – ela explodiu, tacando o arco no chão e batendo os pés no chão, marchando até ele e empurrando-o pelos ombros até que a lombar do jovem encostasse várias e várias vezes no granito da ilha no centro da cozinha – Quem você pensa que é pra desaparecer assim do nada?! Acha que as coisas funcionam desse jeito?! As pessoas brigam e não dão sinal de vida por dois dias inteiros?! QUAL É A SUA!?

-Ei, corta essa! – ele respondeu um pouco nervoso com aquela aproximação toda (e a violência de Artemis). Ele ainda lamentava por ela ser da mesma altura que ele – Eu só dei uma volta! Se tivesse me procurado saberia onde eu estava!

-Ah, claro! Era só o que me faltava agora! – ela falou num tom irônico, gesticulando com os braços finos e definidos, saindo um pouco do espaço pessoal de Wally – Eu sair à procura de quem resolveu brigar comigo a toa! Você é quem devia ter vindo me procurar!

-Nos seus sonhos! – ele zombou e Artemis calou-se, encarando-o de soslaio, sua face virada levemente sobre um de seus ombros, seriedade de repente emanando de sua figura e preocupação também.

Então ela havia se tornado a Artemis do futuro, com as feições calmas e preocupadas, aquele olhar triste de quando pensara que Klarion havia transformado Wally em adolescente para que o casamento não tivesse se realizado, um olhar de decepção.

O coração do jovem deu uma cambalhota em seu peito e suas bochechas começaram a arder, traindo-o.

-Batman perguntou por você, seu tio veio te procurar, todo mundo estava preocupado contigo. – ela mirou à íris cinza nas esmeraldas e continuou, corando levemente – Inclusive eu. – o coração do veloz acelerou mais um pouquinho e ele sabia que se continuasse a bater assim tão forte a garota poderia escutar a bateria de escola de samba que dava inicio ao seu repertório vindo de Wally.

Artemis não estava muito diferente. Admitir coisas nunca era uma coisa fácil para ela fazer, nunca, então fazer aquilo no calor do momento era a única opção de ela poder desmentir tudo mais tarde, usando como desculpa a pressão.

-Se quiser dar voltas ao redor do mundo em dois dias, fazer qualquer coisa dessas que você curta fazer, sei lá... – ela olhou para a parede a sua frente, tentando relaxar seu coração palpitante que havia disparado depois de ver aquela face cheia de sardas perto de si, finalmente – Avise que está bem, pelo menos. Assim você não mata ninguém de preocupação...

Artemis não entendeu por segundos por que tinha uma coisa abraçando-a por trás, com tanta força, até que ela viu em torno de sua cintura a malha amarela e vermelha do rapaz e seus olhos cinza se arregalaram, deixando-a totalmente estática. Ela estava gostando do carinho, mas ele estava quieto demais e ela podia sentir o coração dele batendo tão forte em seu peito que vibrava na pela blusa até alcançar suas costas.

O coração dela não estava muito diferente também.

-O que você ta _fazendo_? – a voz receosa, Artemis tentou sair daquilo, mas não notou quando seus braços pousaram involuntariamente sobre os do rapaz e suas mãos calejadas sobre as dele.

-Digamos que... – ele limpou a garganta antes de continuar, a voz de moleque vacilante e o coração cada vez mais palpitante – Aonde eu fui, coisas... – Wally embaralhou as palavras – Pessoas... Não sei... Er... – ele começou de novo depois de pedir desculpas, sentindo o corpo de Artemis enrijecer pelo tempo em que ele continuava envolvendo-a em seus braços – Olha... Eu não sou do cara que dá o braço a torcer, nem daqueles que admite estar errado quando está.

-Jura? – Wally sentiu seu rosto se contorcer numa careta depois das palavras rápidas da arqueira deixarem sua boca.

-Posso falar? – Artemis bufou e fez que sim – Obrigado. Pelo menos eu admito as pessoas que eu senti saudades quando é verdade, e eu geralmente demonstro o que sinto. – ele se achou um idiota com suas palavras, mas se tentasse começar da outra forma ele iria balbuciar e não daria certo. Artemis não é alguém tolerante – E onde eu estive haviam pessoas muito parecidas com nós dois... _Er_... Digo, com a _Equipe_! E eu conversei com uma pessoa muito, muito parecida contigo várias e várias vezes. – ele não iria contar a Artemis agora, não era muito justo dizer a ela que ele sabia de um de seus segredos obscuros quando ela não tinha contado nem a M'Gann que lia mentes. Ele não tinha nenhum direito de falar sobre isso com ela.

Por algum motivo, Artemis não estava mais com o corpo "duro" no abraço de Wally, ou ele tinha se acostumado com ela já; Na verdade, a linguagem de seu corpo dizia que a loira tinha ficado interessada em saber o que raios ele tinha conversado com a pessoa incrivelmente parecida com ela – como ele ousava dizer que tinha alguém nesse mundo parecido com ela? Ela era única!

Se ele dissesse a verdade, ela o tomaria como louco.

-O que conversamos não tinha nada com o que nós normalmente discutimos, mas olhando de fora e vendo-a sem julgá-la, me fez notar coisas que eu normalmente não noto e que, mesmo ela tendo uma atitude tão... – Wally tomou um susto quando sentiu a garota virando-se bruscamente em seu abraço para encará-lo com olhos estreitados, braços cruzados e uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueadas. O rubor só se intensificou atrás das sardas do ruivo – O que?!

-Quero só olhar na sua cara enquanto você fala mal da minha atitude. – ela avisou-o e Wally fez careta, revirou os olhos antes de continuar.

-_Falando dela_... – ele murmurou e voltou a concluir o que seu coração queria dizer, mas seria bem mais difícil com o olhar pesado das íris tempestuosas da tão talentosa heroína. _Deus_ e ela era linda – Enfim... Eu percebi que você faz diferença na minha vida, em ambos os sentidos. – ela repuxou o lábio de lado numa careta, digerindo as palavras do garoto – E que eu ando pensando em você demais, mesmo quando não estamos por perto ou brigando. – a feição dela mudou de novo, para algo curioso, e ela ficava tão bela com aquela expressão que o rapaz sentiu todo o sangue de seu corpo subir para sua face, ardendo tudo que ele considerava pele e outros tecidos moleculares – A questão é: - ele engoliu em seco e molhou os lábios com a língua, notando os olhos cinza seguindo a cada movimento seu. Ele estava encurralado sobre a visão daquela menina – Você é importante pra mim.

Certo. Não saiu nada como ele tinha imaginado sair – saiu um pouco melhor, mas acho que ela ficou meio decepcionada em ouvir sua ultima frase. Artemis fez uma face de quem esperava por mais, mas o jovem velocista estava tão ocupado em descobrir as mil expressões faciais da moça que não importava se ela tivesse ficado irritada ou se ela estivesse pensando muito a respeito do que ele havia lhe contado – só de estar aprendendo sua linguagem corporal e as mil feições que seu rosto realizava valia muito a pena as pancadas que ele levaria por tê-la assediado com aquele abraço inicial.

-Ta certo. - assim que o ouvido do jovem escutou a voz entretida da garota, ele saiu de sua cabeça e viu um meio sorriso malicioso nos lábios carnudos da arqueira. Seu coração deu uma cambalhota em seu peito chato e fez questão de que ela sentisse o disparar também – Deixa-me ver se entendi bem o que você quis dizer... – ela começou, uma de suas mãos terminando o trajeto com seu indicador em sua boca, batendo suavemente contra a pele num ritmo perigosamente lento que deixava o veloz louco. O que era tudo aquilo dentro dele surgindo de uma hora pra outra? – Você some por dois dias, vai parar num lugar em que não há sinal para o seu comunicador, mesmo que ele pegue até dez mil quilômetros abaixo do nível do mar; diz que conheceu pessoas parecidas com todos da Equipe e não julgou alguém que baseou a minha pessoa por termos atitudes semelhantes, mas virou amiguinho dela; e que chegou a conclusão que eu, de todos os outros, sou uma pessoa importante pra você? – ele pensou por alguns segundos e assentiu, rapidamente. Artemis começou a rir ironicamente, batendo palmas e apontando para ele – Você, Wally, é o cara... – ela mordeu a língua balançou os braços para se distanciar dele, inconformada – O cara mais idiota do Universo! – e ele soltou-a de seus braços.

Ela colocou a mão em sua testa, não sabendo bem o que dizer depois daquilo. O que mais ela diria pra ele? Ele diz que se pega pensando nela quando menos espera, que chegou a conclusões quando estava longe, que apesar da atitude dela, ela é uma pessoa importante para ele. Ele não vê que isso vai levá-los a lugar algum. Que há muitas pessoas que são importantes para ela também e que ele faz parte desse grupo, mas ele está num outro patamar que todos os outros e ela não cometeria o mesmo erro que ele se, um dia, ela viesse a dizer ao velocista estúpido.

-O que foi que eu fiz de errado? – Wally questionou, inconformado com a reação cínica dela. Ela encarou-o com fúria naqueles orbes tempestuosos – Eu me abro pra você e o que eu ganho? Ofensas?!

-Eu não acredito que você não julga alguém que acabou de conhecer que se parece comigo, mas não sou eu, e chega a uma conclusão tão chula como essa! Importante! Eu tenho várias pessoas importantes na minha vida, Wally! Eu mostro pra essas pessoas o quão importante elas são pra mim sem precisar que um estranho parecido com elas me diga! – Wally sentiu-se um merda depois daquela declaração. Realmente, ele deveria ter pensado mais no que dizer pra ela antes de abrir a boca.

-Eu faço diferença na sua vida?! – ela repetia e o rapaz olhou-a irritado, começando a pensar que tudo que dissera fora desnecessário – Você precisa que outra parecida aja como eu pra agradecer por me ter por perto?! As pessoas, não importa quão curto o tempo que passem pela vida de outras, fazem diferença! Aquela parecida comigo fez diferença e é por isso que você está aqui hoje falando comigo, porque você viu o tamanho da merda que fez e queria se redimir por ter se metido em algum lugar adverso, sem saber como voltar pra casa! – e agora parecia que ela lia tudo o que Wally estava pensando – Você só se deu conta do que eu sou pra você depois que você viu que você poderia nunca mais voltar a me ver, a implicar comigo e que não seria você mesmo sem eu por perto!

E depois de uma grande pausa, após ela ter recuperado todo o fôlego de sua explosão, ela olhou no fundo daqueles orbes esmeraldas e implorou para uma resposta, porque se ele não dissesse nada, Artemis se esconderia num buraco e nunca mais retornaria – a face dela deveria lembrar um tomate maduro; Wally suspirou e deu um passo para mais perto da garota.

-Não vai dizer nada? – ela disse seu coração acelerado pela raiva.

E Wally decidiu que, mesmo se ele quisesse, agora não era o momento de ele controlar sua mania de impulsividade – e, querendo ou não, ela vinha a calhar em momentos de perigo como este. Então ele disse aquilo que veio a sua mente.

-Tem razão. - Artemis não precisava de outra resposta mais plausível.

E eles estavam tão sincronizados que quando Artemis pulou nos braços do ruivo ele já a esperava na posição certa, encaixando-a perfeitamente em sua cintura, sentindo as pernas cumpridas da menina como suporte de seu peso, os braços finos cruzados atrás de sua nuca, fechando ainda mais o espaço entre eles e sua boca carnuda pressionando a dele que estava muito curiosa em desvendar cada lugarzinho da dela.

Os braços de Wally seguravam-na pela cintura fina e ela parecia ser tão leve que o jovem não esperava ter que procurar por uma parede o mais rápido possível para encostá-la, porque aquele beijo estava tão intenso que nem os joelhos dele resistiam a vacilar – e com Artemis encostada a parede e presa em sua cintura, Wally podia se preocupar mais com o sabor e com as características da boca dela.

E Artemis nunca havia experimentado um beijo tão... Ela não sabia lá como representá-lo. O beijo não era nem de perto lento ou suave e Wally parecia perdido como se aquele fosse o primeiro beijo de língua dele, mas a garota não se importou porque se ele não sabia o que fazer, ela o ensinaria sem maiores problemas – ensinar não é sinônimo de deixar fácil pra ele acompanhá-la; caso contrário, pra que lhe serviam os tênis que quebravam a barreira do som?

Porém, Wally não demorou muito para acompanhar a velocidade em que os lábios necessitados e macios da arqueira roçavam nos seus, mal permitindo que seus pescoços descansassem de deitar a cabeça para um lado e meio minuto depois para o outro. Ele queria ficar mais perto dela e a puxava ainda mais, mesmo sabendo que não tinha mais nenhum espaço vazio entre eles. A mão dela fazia aquela pressão perfeita em seu cabelo puxando-o para que ele a obedecesse, a o outra mão arranhando as costas cobertas pelo tecido de malha amarela...

Se o rapaz pensasse um pouco mais em o quanto ele estava amando o jeito que ela o fazia beijá-la, como ela lhe ensinava a beijá-la, algo dele começaria a aparecer e a incomodar, ambos – não seria nada bom para Wally se Artemis sentisse alguma coisa cutucando-a logo num primeiro beijo deles. Não por enquanto, pelo menos.

Mas é claro, sempre tem uma hora em que mesmo o mais veloz dos corredores começa a perder o fôlego, e Artemis só agradecia por ter uma parede atrás dela. O beijo começou a ficar menos empolgado e se transformando numa carícia sutil, de somente lábios atritando suavemente um contra o outro, o pescoço trabalhando pouco e o ar quase se esgotando.

Os dois estavam pensando no que diriam depois que terminassem de se beijar, por que eles realmente não saberiam como olhar um na cara do outro. Mesmo Artemis sendo a destemida respondona não sabia muito o que dizer ao ruivo assim que seus orbes tempestuosos encontrassem aquela carinha de criança, com sardas espalhadas brilhando sobre o rubor, íris esmeraldas cintilantes e o sorriso mais sem vergonha ao mesmo tempo que era lindo do jovem velocista. Só de imaginar ela podia sentir o calor de suas bochechas exaltarem-se a cada milésimo de segundo e seu coração não deixava de gritar em seu peito.

Wally então... Ele não sabia nem o que fazer. Ele sentia que Artemis estava ficando sem ar porque o peito dela estava desinchando e ele estava realmente ciente dos seios dela encostados ao seu peito por motivos que ele não queria nem começar a tentar explicar para si próprio. Ela começou a puxar devagar a boca da dele, deixando espaço suficiente somente para que o ar fluísse entre as altas temperaturas dos corpos, mostrando o quão desesperados eles estavam.

Wally ficou mais constrangido pelo silêncio de Artemis do que pelo fato de eles continuarem naquela posição, ofegantes, na cozinha da Caverna, quase seis horas da manhã, se pegando e podendo ser pegos por Tornado Vermelho ou qualquer um da Equipe.

Não que ele fosse se importar – bom... ele pensa assim agora, depois daquela viagem louca ao futuro – que seus amigos vissem aquilo, mas só se a Artemis quisesse porque o veloz se viu numa posição, de repente, de que ele queria muito agradar a loira de cabelos longos e olhos impetuosos que não o escapar com nada. A voz de Kent Nelson veio-lhe a cabeça quando ele lembrou a frase do ex hospedeiro do Doutor Destino que havia falecido ao lado de Wally durante uma de suas missões dadas por Tornado.

_Acho que não vou ter que procurar por uma **esquentadinha** por muito mais tempo._

Abrindo os olhos que tinham certeza das coisas que queria, pelo menos no presente, Wally notou outros detalhes que ele não havia notado em Artemis antes e que ele se arrependera demais – os olhos dela meio abertos deixavam seus cílios enormes e curvados; ela tinha uma pequena cicatriz perto da raiz do cabelo que parecia com uma que ele tinha de Bialya debaixo de seu queixo; apesar de ela ser loira natural, ela tinha sobrancelhas bem pretas e olhos amendoados; as maçãs do rosto dela eram altas, mas arredondas; e como ele estava gostando de ver aquele rubor enfeitando as bochechas da tão sem vergonha garota.

-Então... – a voz dele soou melhor do que ele esperava, tinha de admitir. Um sorriso lateral surgiu nos lábios do veloz e ele achou propício soltar uma piadinha naquele momento: - Sem veneno, né?

Apesar de ter revirado os olhos e ter feito muito esforço para não sorrir, Artemis soltou uma leve risada e mordeu o lábio subindo seu olhar para a face do ruivo a sua frente – Eu peguei o batom errado. – é claro que ela não o deixaria ir sem uma boa resposta.

-Errar é humano. – ele continuou provocando-a e ela deixou o dente largar o lábio para estreitar seus olhos esperando para uma continuação, porque ela saberia exatamente como responder se fosse algo estúpido – Nós podemos trabalhar nessa sua fraqueza.

-Ao mesmo tempo em que trabalhamos no seu beijo. – ta. Ele definitivamente não esperava por isso.

-O que tem de errado com o meu beijo?! – o sentimento de impotência era inevitável. Wally foi lentamente deixando Artemis escorregar de seu colo para o chão, dando tempo suficiente para ela posicionar-se de pé.

-Você é muito afobado e não sabe nem por onde começar. – ela avisou-o dando uma volta no veloz, devagar, e segurando o riso da cara cômica de frustração que ele havia feito. Ela tinha de admitir que Wally pudesse ser bem fofo quando queria – Eu tive que fazer tudo e não era você quem estava com as costas na parede...

-Ei! Quem se jogou no meu colo foi você, caso não se lembre! Então, quem é afobada é você. – ele rebateu, cruzando os braços e seguindo-a até vê-la sentar-se na esquina da ilha, olhando-o reclamar. Um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios e o rapaz já estava corando de novo – Além do mais, você ficou deitando a cabeça pro lado e pro outro muito rápido. Não dava nem pra aproveitar. – ele fez careta.

-Você não fez nada pra parar né? – claro que não. Ele estava gostando daquilo tudo. Quem era ele pra parar um beijo tão bom?!

Tentando mudar de assunto, mas querendo vencer aquela briga boba de qualquer forma, Wally se aproximou de Artemis e sentou-se no banco alto da ilha, ficando perto da altura dela. Fechou a distância entre os dois e a encarou por alguns segundos, apoiando as mãos dos lados das pernas dela e vendo aquele sorriso faceiro nos lábios rosados – Por que você não faz nada se meu beijo ta tão ruim assim?! – ela riu, com aquela cara de que tudo o que ela diria e/ou o que ela viria a fazer depois seria em torno daquela frase dele.

Wally não sabia bem porque, mas ele sentiu um arrepio em ver aquilo – e aquele arrepio nunca tinha caído tão bem para o veloz de sangue quente.

-A prática leva a perfeição, Kid _Boca-Virgem_.

Claro que o ruivo iria reclamar daquele apelido idiota, mas depois do beijo porque Artemis teve de se inclinar sobre ele e encostar seus lábios lentamente nos dele, aproveitando a cada segundo e fazendo algo bem diferente do primeiro beijo – deixando-o guiá-la bem devagar, fazendo no ritmo dele, muito incomum por sinal. E logo mais Wally já começara a tomar jeito em beijar e a arqueira estava muito satisfeito com seu ensinamento.

Nada como uma troca de interesses.

E eles não esperavam pelo grito de comemorassem de um Garoto Pássaro que dizia algo a respeito de apostas. Alguns múrmuros, mas muitas risadas.

De repente, Robin e toda a turma da Caverna apareceram de pijama na cozinha, flagrando o casal trocando beijos mais profissionais desde que Artemis ensinara Wally – porque ele pega as coisas bem rápido. M'Gann foi a primeira a pular em cima da garota depois de ter pagado ao Menino Prodígio o que lhe devia da aposta. Wally quase teve um troço, pra variar, porque a risada sinistra do Robin já é marota por si só. Acompanhada de gritos então... É de assustar!

O ruivo estava muito ocupado tentando fugir dos cascudos de seu melhor amigo enquanto Superboy supria uma risada ao acariciar o Lobo, Kaldur ficou falando coisas sérias numa língua inglesa arcaica a respeito de como ele sempre soube desde o primeiro dia que a Equipe havia se formado (depois que Artemis entrara) que esses dois tinham sido feitos um para o outro. E Robin rachava o bico enquanto contava os dólares em suas mãos (sem números para não constranger o pessoal).

-VOCÊS APOSTARAM?! – o casal gritou em unissono.

-QUE LINDOS! – M'Gann gemeu contente, juntando as mãos sobre o coração e deixando lágrimas de felicidade escorrerem por seu rosto verde de sardas – Vocês até falam ao mesmo tempo, pessoal! – claro que a reação dos dois foi embaraço. Óbvio – Sabem o que isso aqui pede?! – a marciana estava tão animada que ninguém era capaz de entender do que ela estava falando – BISCOITOS!

E nisso, todo mundo concentrou-se em não capotar ou em não fugir da culinária exótica da marciana já que ela fazia tudo com amor e carinho para agradar os seus amigos. Wally e Artemis se entreolharam, dando de ombros rapidamente e sorrindo um para o outro, limpando o espaço da ilha que a alienígena viria a usar.

-E enquanto a M'Gann cozinha... – a loira começou e voltou-se para o baixinho de cabelos pretos, guardando a grana preta no bolso da sua calça de pijama – Eu vou botar uma criança pra dormir!

-Nós vamos! – Wally adicionou e Robin notou que eles se referiam a ele.

-E essa é minha deixa! – o garoto riu, tirando seu cinto de utilidades do nada e dando uma de ninja, desaparecendo.

-EU TE MATO ROBIN!

-AI GENTE! PARA COM ISSO! – M'Gann gritou emocionada depois que ouviu os dois pombinhos falando ao mesmo tempo de novo – Assim eu não consigo...

Depois de muita palhaçada entre si, a Equipe se juntou para comer a fornada fresquinha de biscoitos com sabores suspeitos que a M'Gann tinha preparado (até mesmo o Lobo, sentado fielmente ao lado de Conner). Eles bateram um papo, tomaram leite e deram muitas risadas lembrando-se de como a missão da noite passada havia dado estranhamente certo sem Kid Flash por perto.

Eles acabaram concordando que Kid Flash era um membro integral da Equipe, assim como todos, e que eles não permitiriam mais a ausência dele nas missões de reconhecimento – além do valor sentimental, o tédio deles de ficarem aguardando para intervir num evento social quase os matou e isso não é fácil!

Perguntas sobre o paradeiro de Wally nesses dois dias que haviam passado não cessaram, mas ele deixou todas suas respostas em aberto, deixando a todos confusos exceto pelo seu melhor amigo que parecia ter lido sua mente no primeiro momento em que ele disse que havia conhecido pessoas muito parecidas com todo mundo da Equipe, mas uns dez anos mais velhos. Robin lançava-lhe um olhar de que ele teria de explicar tudo direitinho para o detetive Junior ou ele seria chantageado eternamente com fotos suspeitas de atos obscenos dos quais Kid Flash se envergonha muito.

Quando todos saíram da sala para voltar a dormir, Wally pediu Artemis em namoro de seu jeitinho Wall-man, temendo levar um toco. A arqueira ficou lisonjeada e não sabia o que dizer de principio, então ela deixou que mais um ato demonstrasse o quão importante Wally era pra ela, de repente, e isso fez o veloz saltitar como Bob Esponja.

E no final daquilo, Wally conseguiu deitar na cama e dormir quase um dia inteiro, pensando que tudo que ele passara tivesse sido um sonho bem louco e muito divertido. Ao acordar e ver seu a sala dos Souvenires bem vazia comparada a do futuro, viu pendurada exatamente onde estava quando ele havia deixado Kara sozinha com a sala o quadro que tinha a foto de casamento de um cara ruivo e uma mulher loira, com uma grande turma de amigos, e um garoto perdido naquele meio.

Como aquilo havia parado ali, Wally não sabia, mas não resistiu xeretar na fotografia – ele não poderia deixá-la por lá mesmo. E, no verso, uma mensagem com gravuras bonitas de uma garota que esperava ansiosa por um melhor amigo. No fim da mensagem carinhosa de Supergirl, o veloz só sabia de uma coisa:

Ele seria o único cara a sentir saudades do Futuro que sempre muda.

Nada é perfeito e nada se ganha de algo pelo que não se luta. O amanhã é um mistério, porque Wally sabia que as coisas mudariam com as mudanças que ele tinha certeza em realizar – principalmente a da morte de Barry. Porém, olhando praquela foto, vendo toda sua Equipe, vendo todos que são realmente importantes para ele sorrindo e sentindo o _astre_, dava um conforto ao jovem veloz de que fosse qual fosse o futuro, eles estariam todos naquela mesma fotografia.

E o Destino delimita os cruzamentos, mas nunca a estrada por onde se anda.

**FIM**

* * *

><p>PESSOAL! Muito obrigada mesmo por terem me aturado todos esses meses postando a fic, terem mandando reviews e terem favoritado tanto a fic quanto eu!<p>

Eu não mereço tanto carinho e tanto amor, mas eu não vou recusar nenhum de ambos pois amo muito vocês também e confesso que vacilei muitas vezes! Desculpem pela demora interminável do término da fic, mas eu só queria encaixar os pedaços direitinho!

Qualquer duvida, só mandar MP!

Esse é o fim da fic, mas eu posso vir a postar um prólogo logo mais. Então fiquem atentos! ;)

Obrigada pelo apoio por todo esse tempo e por terem sido tão ótimos! Espero ter agradado vocês!

Amo muito todos vocês!

Com muito carinho e amor,

-ShipperBody

P.S.: no final, cheio de Spitfire e frases para nos fazer pensar! ;) Obrigada


End file.
